Harry Potter und die dumme Zeitreiserei
by Wulle
Summary: Harry, Draco und Snape landen durch einen misslungenen Trank in der Vergangenheit! Schon dort versetzten sie Hogwarts in Chaos, doch jetzt sind sie zurück... und ein paar Freunde aus der Vergangenheit auch... 2 Autorinnen!Parody!Humor!Nüx ernst nehmen! xD
1. Teil 1 So fing alles an!

_**Harry Potter und die dumme Zeitreiserei **_

**Disclaimer**: Nix uns, alles Rowling... halt wie immer °g°. Der Rest ist unser geistiger Besitz, also wenn ihr was für eure FF benutzen wollt, was ich bezweifele, der meldet sich bei uns und fragt bitte. Wir verdienen hiermit aber auch kein Geld, nicht das jemand dafür Geld bezahlen würde.

**Summary**: Spielt in Harrys 6. Schuljahr!! Durch einen ganz unglücklichen Zufall (wie es das Schicksal will) landen Harry, Draco und Snape in der Vergangenheit. In welcher müsst ihr schon rausfinden.  
Der erste Teil dieser FF beinhaltet nur 2 Chaps (durch Zusammenschneiden von 5 Chaps), aber die anderen Teile werden sicherlich länger...  
"**Autoren**": Cally (meine beste Freundin) und Dolly (das bin ich, halt Eurofighter007)  
**Titel**: Harry Potter und die dumme Zeitreiserei

Diese Story **ist** OOC ... es gibt **keinen Slash **... es werden die Figuren nur etwas durch den Kakao gezogen... etwas  
Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie bei eBay versteigern.  
Das hier ist die überarbeitete/verbesserte Version (wenn man das so sagen darf xD).

* * *

**Teil 1 - Das Grauen beginnt!**

**Chap 1**

Es war Sommer und zwar der heißeste den Harry je erlebt hatte, aber wahrscheinlich kam ihm das nur so vor, weil er sich in dem stickigem Zaubertränkekeller befand. Professor Snape schritt durch die Reihen schwitzender Schüler auf und ab. Seine Schüler brauten jeweils einen Trank in Paaren, die der Professor selbst festgelegt hatte und ganz zufällig musste Harry mit Draco zusammen arbeiten. An dem Trank der beiden fehlte nur noch die allerletzte Zutat. Snape ging gerade an ihrem Platz vorbei. Mit einem höhnischen Lächeln besah er sich den Inhalt des Kessels. Schnell warf Harry die feinzerschnittenen Gänseblümchenwurzeln hinein und der Trank brodelte wild. Gleich würde er explodieren und das würde bedeuten, dass, wenn der Trank gelungen war, alle die, die mit dem Gebräu in Berührung kamen, sich in der Vergangenheit wieder finden würden.

"Ihr verlasst sofort das Klassenzimmer! Alle! Die Stunde ist beendet! Und ihr", er deute auf Malfoy und Potter, "wartet draußen auf mich!" Die Schüler verließen panisch den Raum. Draco stellte Harry ein Bein und Harry stürtzte, schnappte sich aber noch Dracos Bein, der darauf ebenfalls zu Boden fiel. Der Rest der Klasse hatte den Raum bereits verlassen, doch Snape fühlte sich dazu verpflichtet, den beiden Schülern zu helfen, die da am Boden lagen. "Bumm!" Der Kessel explodierte, sein Inhalt verteilte sich im ganzen Klassenzimmer und überspülte die am Boden liegenden Schüler. Der Zaubertranklehrer bekam eine Ladung direkt ins Gesicht. Sobald sie mit dem Trank in Berührung gekommen waren, wirbelten sie im Kreis umher und lösten sich dann sofort in Luft auf.

Langsam ließ die Kraft des Wirbels nach und die Schwerkraft nahm Überhand. Snape stand als erster auf und half den anderen auf die Beine. "Hätte nicht gedacht das der Trank doch wirkt. Eigentlich müsste er strahlend gelb sein und dieser war giftgrün", murmelte er dabei. Sie sahen sich genauer um und merkten, dass sie sich immer noch im Zaubertrankkeller befanden, aber es konnte nicht der selbe sein, denn nirgends war grüner Zaubertrank und es war eindeutig Nacht. "Wo sind wir?", stellte Draco die unwichtigste Frage der Welt. "Die bessere Frage wäre, in welcher **Zeit** sind wir?", korrigierte Harry. "Das werden wir schon früh genug erfahren. Jetzt sollten wir uns einen Ort überlegen, den nicht so viele, oder am besten gar keine Schüler kennen und uns dort wohnhaft einrichten. Jemand eine Idee?", erstickte der Professor den Streit schon im Keim. "Die Kammer des Schreckens!", rief Harry.

"Nein, ich gehe nicht zu der Maulende Myrte ins Mädchenklo!", protestierte Draco. "Das ist doch Quatsch. Wir wissen nicht in welcher Zeit wir uns befinden, wir könnten in der Zeit vor 4 Jahren sein und da wäre der Basilisk noch nicht besiegt", räumte Snape den unbrauchbaren Vorschlag aus dem Weg. "Die Heulende Hütte!", schlug Harry vor.

"Wie willst du in die Hütte kommen?", fragte Draco. "Sag mal wie bescheuert bist du eigentlich Potter, was wenn wir **dem **Werwolf begegnen?", entgegnete ihr Lehrer. "**Der Raum der Wünsche**", platze es aus den beiden Schülern heraus. "Wie bitte? Den Raum der Wüsche? So langsam geht die Fantasie wohl mit euch durch. Nur weil ihr Wünsche habt, braucht ihr doch nicht gleich einen ganzen Raum davon", wollte Snape den Vorschlag sofort wieder entwerten. "Professor, Sie verstehen nicht, den Raum gibt es wirklich", versuchte Draco den Prof. aufzuklären.

"Na gut.", ließ sich Snape breitschlagen, "Wo ist dieser Raum, halt nein, sagt es nicht, wir müssen uns beeilen. Los!" Harry zog seinen Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche: "Hier runter!" "Und du meinst wir passen da alle drunter?" "Ist doch egal, es ist Nacht. Selbst wenn man mal einen Fuß sehen kann, ist das immer noch unauffälliger, als wenn wir ohne rumlaufen." Snape sah ihn missbilligend an, nahm dann den Umhang und warf ihn über sich und die anderen beiden. So gingen sie in den siebten Stock bis sie neben Boris dem Bekloppten standen. "Jetzt müssen wir dreimal dran vorbeilaufen und uns einen Raum zum Verstecken wünschen", erklärte Draco. "Na dann los." Sie gingen alle drei immer wieder an der Wand vorbei bis sich plötzlich eine Tür bildetete. "Rein da!", scheuchte Snape sie in den Raum.

Er war beeindruckt, der Raum war riesig und so ähnlich, wie er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Überwiegend waren die Wände grau und schwarz. Hier und da hatte die Wand aber auch grüne, silberne, rote und goldene Flecken, an den Wänden standen geräumige Schränke und der Boden war mit Stapeln von Decken bedeckt. Snape sah in einen der Schränke und stellte fest, dass in diesem eine kleine Küche war. Verwirrt guckte er auch in die anderen Schränke. In einem war ein kleines Wohnzimmer, im nächsten ein Schlafzimmer mit einem kleinen Himmelbett, in einem anderen befand sich ein Zaubertranklabor, der Professor fand auch noch ein weiteres Schlafzimmer in dem allerdings zwei Betten standen. Eigenartigerweise gab es auch eine Besekammer von der sich keiner erklären konnte, wie sie da hin geraten war, aber scheinbar brachte auch der Raum seine Ideen ein.

"Das ist wirklich erstaunlich. Die ganzen Jahre, die ich in Hogwarts bin habe ich diesen Raum nicht gekannt." "Tja. Dumbledore kennt ihn auch nicht", bemerkte Harry nebenbei. Draco war schon im Raum mit dem einen Himmelbett und hüpfte auf diesem herum. "Was soll das, Malfoy? Benehmen Sie sich wie ein Slytherin und nicht wie ein Vollidiot! Außerdem ist das mein Bett, also raus hier!", fauchte Snape. Zähneknirschend verließ Draco das Zimmer. Der Professor betrat das Labor und sagte den anderen, dass er versuchen würde das Gegenmittel zu brauen.

Zögernd nahm Harry seinen Tarnumhang und verließ das Zimmer. Draco lief ihm hinterher. "Potter, wo willst du hin?", rief er verunsichert. Harry zog sich den Umhang vom Kopf. "Mach nur 'ne kleine Erkundungstour. Irgendwie müssen wir ja mal rauskriegen in welcher Zeit wir uns befinden", entgegnete Dracos Feind. "Dann nimm mich mit!", verlangte er. "Warum sollte ich das tun?", kam die spöttiche Antwort. "Weil ich Snape sonst sage, dass du durchs Schloss läufst." "Du bist ein fieses, kleines, hüpfendes Frettchen, Malfoy. Weißt du das überhaupt?" "Ach halt's Maul und nimm mich mit, Potter." "Na dann komm. Nicht das du dich alleine im Dunkeln fürchtest." Den Tarnumhang über sich werfend, schritten sie davon.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Draco. "Na zur Maulenden Myrte." "Du willst wohin?" "Zur Maulenden Myrte im Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock." "Ich gehe nicht ins Mädchenklo! Wer bin ich denn?" "Na Draco Malfoy!" "Haha, das weiß ich auch, aber was willst du dort?" "Ich will rausfinden in welcher Zeit wir sind! Aber wenn du nicht mitkommen willst, kannst du ja auch zu Snape zurückrennen und dich weiter einschleimen, nicht auszudenken, was du für Zeit verpasst. Und du wärst ganz ungestört." "Haha, warum hab ich das Gefühl, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst?" "Ach, naja, könnte auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen. Also, kommst du nun mit?"

"Habe ich denn eine Wahl?" "Wie gesagt, du kannst auch zu deinem Lieblingslehrer rennen und mich verpetzen." Harry ging weiter, er hatte nicht die Nerven sich weiter mit Draco zu streiten. "Hey, du kannst doch nicht einfach ohne mich weiterlaufen!" "Du siehst doch, dass ich das kann!" Draco rannte ihm hinterher und den Rest des Weges legten die Beiden schweigend zurück.

Leise öffnete Harry die Tür zum Mädchenklo und trat dichtgefolgt von Draco ein. "Myrte? Bist du da?" Keine Antwort. "Myrte??", fragte Harry lauter, "Bist du da??" Der Geist des durch den Basiliken getöteten Mädchens schwebte in ihr Blickfeld. "Ah ein Junge!!!" "Ähm, um ganz genau zu sein, sind wir zwei Jungs, ich meine wir wollen doch bei der Wahrheit bleiben", verbesserte Draco.

"**Ah, zwei Jungs!!!**", schrie Myrte aufgeregt. "Myrte, nicht so laut!", sagten die beiden im Chor, doch Myrte schrie laut und hysterisch. "Ich glaub wir sollten gehen, oder?" "Ja, ich glaub du hast Recht, Draco." Sie flüchteten zur Tür, welche Draco aufriss und Filch direkt in die Arme lief. "Na, wen haben wir denn hier? Potter und Malfoy. Ein außergewöhnliches Pärchen an einem sehr interessanten Ort, natürlich total ungestört. Kommt mit mir in mein Büro!" Harry warf Draco einen langen Blick zu und Draco schien dies auch beabsichtigt zu haben, denn **das** schien auch nicht gerade seinen Vorstellungen dieses Ausflugs zu entsprechen.

Innerlich fluchend folgten sie ihm in sein Büro, wo Filch eine Karteikarte zur Hand nahm. "Welches Datum haben wir heute Malfoy?" "Ähm, ja ... gute Frage, könnte von mir sein." "Zu nichts zugebrauchen, Potter?! " "Wie, was, ähm, naja, wie Dr.. äh Malfoy schon sagte, gute Frage, könnte von mir sein." Der unbeliebte Hausmeister sah an die gegenüberliegende Wand, an der ein Kalender hing. "Na geht doch, wenigstens einer, der mich nicht im Stich lässt. Also der 25. September 1980, Potter und Malfoy, nächtlicher Ausflug im Mädchenklo mit nicht wissentlichen Absichten", er tunkte die Feder in sein Tintenfass und schrieb das laut Gedachte auf.

"Ihr beiden wartet hier, während ich Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Slughorn hole. Wenn ihr wegrennt, kriegt ihr noch mehr Ärger und das schwöre ich bei meiner Seele", kicherte er hinterlistig und verließ den Raum. Draco und Harry brauchten nicht mal Blickkontakt, um gleichzeitig aufzustehen und aus dem Raum zu stürzen, natürlich erst, nachdem Filchs Schritte verklungen waren. Schnell warf Harry den Tarnumhang über sich und Draco, worauf sie zurück zum Raum der Wünsche liefen.

Snape stand schon draußen, es machte ganz den Anschein, als hätte er sich Sorgen gemacht. "Wo wart ihr, verdammt noch mal??" Er schob sie vor sich in den Raum. "Na, wie lange soll ich noch auf eine Antwort warten?" "Also, wir haben eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht, welche wollen Sie zuerst hören, Professor?" "Die Gute", antwortete Snape, ausnahmsweise mal optimistisch. "Filch hat uns das Datum gesagt."

"Weil ihr ihn danach gefragt habt und nett, wie er ist, hat er euch auch die Urzeit verraten?!" "Naja, eigentlich hat er uns gefragt, aber naja wir wussten es ja auch nicht und da hat er seinen Kalender gefragt." "Und der hat ihm dann nett und freundlich das Datum verraten, ja?" "So in etwa, jedenfalls konnte er uns dann sagen, das heute der 25. September 1980 ist, aber die Urzeit wusste der leider auch nicht. Wollten Sie wissen wie spät es ist? Ich dachte, dass es Nacht ist reicht." "Ihr wisst, dass in der Nacht das Verlassen der Gemeinschaftsräume verboten ist?? Aber um auf das eigentliche Thema zurück zukommen, wie lautet jetzt die schlechte Nachricht?", fragte Snape mit einem Schlimmer-kann-es-gar-nicht-werden-Blick.

"Äh, ja, also Filch hat uns aufgegriffen." "Was für ein Zufall, dass Filch euch **während der Nachtruhe **aufgegriffen hat. Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, was das für Folgen haben kann?" "Ähm, um es kurz zu fassen, nein, aber woher wissen Sie, dass es nach 22:00 Uhr ist?" "Auf euer Zimmer und kommt bloß nicht auf die Idee nochmal durch die Schule zu streunern."

Harry knallte die Tür die hinter sich zu, doch Draco folgte ihm wie ein Hund. _Warum mussten sie in einem Zimmer schlafen??? Warum???_ "Mensch guck mich nicht so an, ich kann auch nichts dafür!" "Hab ich was gesagt?!" "Dein Blick spricht Bände!" "Oh, dann sollte ich mal auf meinen Blick aufpassen, oder du, wer weiß, wenn mein Blick Bände spricht, kann er vielleicht töten." "Du musst dich nicht bei mir beschweren, was weiß ich warum es hier nur ein Zimmer für Snape und eins für uns gibt."

Währenddessen fluchte Snape leise vor sich hin: "Warum ausgerechnet meine Schulzeit, warum müssen wir in der Zeit ihrer Eltern gelandet sein?? Es hätte jedes Jahr sein können von sonstewann bis was-weiß-ich-nicht, aber nein, es musste natürlich das Jahr 1980 sein! Ich sollte möglichst schnell diesen Trank brauen, damit wir in unsere Zeit kommen, bevor die beiden noch Schlimmeres anstellen." Mit diesem Worten ging er zum Bücherregal und ließ seinen Finger über die Buchrücken wandern. "Sch... schön, das ist einfach nur schön, gerade das Buch, das ich brauche, ist nicht da. Genial!"

Er würde die beiden Jungen morgen in die Bibliothek schicken müssen. Sie fielen hier nicht so sehr auf wie er und wenn man ihn hier sehen würde, vor allem wenn er sich selbst sehen würde ...  
Na ja, dass hatte auch Zeit bis morgen, jetzt wollte er endlich mal den verdienten Schlaf nachholen.

Am nächsten Tag, es war 6:00 Uhr, wachte Snape als Erster auf und beschloss die anderen zu wecken. Wie konnte man sie am meisten ärgern? Er ging in das nebenanliegende Zimmer und sah auf die friedlich schlafenden Jungen. Waren sie nicht süß, wie sie so da lagen? **Nein, dass waren sie nicht **und Snape würde jetzt auch sofort den Zustand des Schlafens ändern. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte _aquamenti_. Ein eiskalter Wasserstrahl schoss auf die **noch** friedlich Schlafenden, worauf sie natürlich sofort aufwachten. "Ahhh, welcher Vollidiot war das?", schrie Malfoy.

"Guten Morgen", meinte der Professor, nun einigermaßen gut gelaunt. "Du wirst jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen und mir ein Buch ausleihen!" "Warum ich, lass Potter doch gehen!" "Hey, nö, Professor lassen sie Malfoy gehen!" "Ruhe!! Ihr geht beide, da ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher, dass ihr wiederkommt." Malfoy warf Snape einen langen abschätzenden Blick zu, nahm seine Sachen und verschwand im Bad. Harry schnaubte. Drei Stunden später, schmiss Snape, der kurz davor war die Nerven zu verlieren, die beiden aus dem Raum der Wünsche und glücklicher Weise hatte Harry gerade noch den Tarnumhang holen können und warf diesen jetzt über sich und Malfoy.

In der Bibliothek angekommen, strichen sie an den Regalen entlang, bis Draco die entscheidende Frage stellte: "Welches Buch suchen wir eingentlich?" "Ähm, naja, ich denke mal ein Zaubertrankbuch, oder?" "Na toll, es gibt hier bestimmt tausende Zaubertrankbücher und da Snape schon mehrere oben stehen hat, ist der Trank bestimmt nur in einem Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung und da stehen noch mal tausend Bücher mehr." "Vielleicht sollten wir Madam Pince fragen?" "Na lustig, die weiß bestimmt genau was wir suchen. Und nebenbei sagt sie der McGonagall und Slughorn bescheid, dass wir gerade zufällig in der Bibliothek sind und ein Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung ausleihen wollen, wo was über Zeitreisen drinsteht. Die können es bestimmt gar nicht erwarten, dass wir die Zeit wechseln und dann sonst wo rumhängen."

"Tja, war nur ne Idee, denn ich weiß nicht wie das bei dir aussieht, aber ich bin leider nicht Hermine und kenne die Bibliothek auswendig!" "Nein, wirklich. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, ich bin auch kein Schlammblut namens Granger." "Sag das nochmal und du wachst im Krankenflügel wieder auf und darfst dann die Medallien im Pokalzimmer schrubben."

"Sie dahinten, seien sie doch bitte etwas leiser und ich verbitte mir Androhungen der Gewalt in meiner Bibliothek!!" "Tut uns leid, war nur ein Spaß, dass war nur wegen dem Zauber, der lässt einen leider alles sagen, was man gerade denkt." Zu Malfoy gewandt sagte er: "Das war mein **völliger** Ernst und jetzt lass uns verschwinden." Er schnappte sich ein Buch aus dem nächsten Regal und sie rannten aus der Bibliothek.

Während dessen in der großen Halle, bei all denen, die keine Ahnung davon haben, dass sie gerade Besuch aus der Zukunft haben:

Es herrschte der übliche Betrieb, die Schüler stritten um Sitzplätze, Tagespropheten und die Rumtreiber planten ihre nächsten Streiche. Bis plötzlich die Türen der großen Halle aufflogen und Professor McGonagall wütend in die Halle trat und zwei Schüler von dem allmorgendlichen Geplänkel befreite, indem sie laut über die Köpfe aller hinweg schrie: "**POTTER, MALFOY, in mein Büro!**" Augenblicklich war es still in der Halle und die Angesprochen sahen verdutzt zu ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin auf und konnten sich nicht im geringsten vorstellen, was sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt haben sollten. Doch brav, wie sie waren, standen sie auf und folgten ihr.

In ihrem Büro warteten schon Slughorn und Filch, der sich schadenfroh die Hände rieb. "Haha, jetzt gibt's richtig Ärger. Beim nächsten Mal überlegt ihr es euch zweimal, ob ihr Radau im Mädchenklo verantstaltet." "Wieso ... Mädchenklo?" "Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine, Malfoy. Tu nicht so unschuldig." "Und was hab ich damit zu tun?", fragte James. "Getroffene Hunde bellen." "1. Ich belle nicht. 2. Ich bin nicht Sirius und 3. Warum sollte ich im Mädchenklo gewesen sein? Hab ich nicht besseres zu tun? Sehe ich aus wie ein Mädchen? Außerdem war ich gestern Nacht ...-", er stoppte, "... ähm im Jungenschlafsaal und hab gepennt, genau wie Sirius, Remus und Peter. Und außerdem, Professor, wie kommen sie darauf, dass ich mit diesem ... diesem _Slytherin_ namens M-A-L-F-O-Y, **Nachts** ... ähm... was auch immer gemacht hätte."

"Wie dem auch sei, Sie wurden von Mr. Filch erwischt, und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie plötzlich zweimal in der Schule vorhanden sind. Sie bekommen Strafarbeiten ... Sie haben die Ehre die Medallien im Pokalzimmmer auf Hochglanz zu bringen. OHNE ZAUBEREI!!", das Letzte spuckte sie ihnen förmlich vor die Füße, bevor sie im freundlicherem Ton fortfuhr, "und Sie dürfen heute noch anfangen."

"Wenn das mein Vater erfährt, werden Sie gefeuert." "Träumen Sie mal schön weiter Mr. Malfoy. Sie haben jetzt genügend Zeit dazu", und damit waren die beiden aus dem Büro entlassen und liefen zur nächsten Stunde, wo sie ihren Freunden das Ergebnis der Unterredung mit den Professoren im Flüsterton mitteilten.

"... Und dann hat Filch gemeint wir sollten es uns demnächst zweimal überlegen, ob wir uns im Mädchenklo treffen." "Er hat was gesagt?" "Aber wir waren doch gestern mit Remus draußen, wegen seinem kleinen, pelzigen Problemchen."

"Erinner mich bloß nicht daran, Peter", knurrte Remus (wie ein Wolf). "Ich weiß, dass ich gestern mit euch draußen war, aber das konnte ich ihr ja wohl schlecht sagen. Naja und dann hat sie uns dazu verdonnert im Pokalzimmer für ewigen Glanz zu sorgen und zwar ohne Zauberei." "Ohne Magie ... das ... das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" "Doch und zwar heute noch!"

Harry und Draco standen vor der Tür vom Raum der Wünsche und überlegten wie sie es Snape beibringen sollten, dass sie es wiedermal vermasselt hatten. Doch plötzlich ging die Tür auf und eben jener trat zog sie herein. "Und?" "Also ... ähm .. ja, wir haben eine gute.." "...und eine schlechte Nachricht", beendete Harry den Satz. "Nicht schon wieder, ich krieg die Krise. Die Gute zuerst", meinte Snape, der die Zeitreise nicht ganz unbeschadet überstanden hatte. "Also wir haben **ein** Buch." "Und die Schlechte?", mit einem sags-bitte-nicht-Blick, denn er hatte eine bitterböse Vorahnung.

"Wir wissen nur nicht so genau, ob es das richtige Buch ist", antwortete Draco, "weil Sie uns ja nicht den Titel des Buches gesagt haben." "Na super, das kann ja heiter werden." "Ganz meine Meinung, Sir." "Dann lasst mal sehen, was ihr da angeschleppt habt." Harry gab ihm das Buch, Snape war auf das **Schlimmste **gefasst, doch als er sah, welches Buch er da in der Hand hielt, fielen ihm beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf.

'Zaubertränke der Zeit', genau das Buch, das er brauchte. "Und?" "Haben wir das falsche angeschleppt?" "Nein, nicht direkt. Eigentlich ist es sogar das, was ich benötige." "Was? Es ist das richtige?" "Harry, wo hast du das Buch her?" "Ich weiß nicht, Draco, ich dachte es wäre irgendein Buch. Ich hab es aus dem nächstbesten Bücherregal gezogen." "Ähm, seit wann redet ihr euch mit Vornamen an? Hab ich was verpasst?", unterbrach Snape die beiden so beiläufig wie nur möglich. "**Ich habe was gemacht?** Ich habe Potter mit Vornamen angesprochen? Wie das? Ich kenne Potters Vornamen gar nicht! Ach halt warte, ich komm gleich drauf. Das war doch so ähnlich wie 'Harry Potter, der Junge den Voldemort am Leben ließ'.

"Haha", lachte Harry trocken. Snape schlug sich an die Stirn, was hatte er da nur angestellt? In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich Harry und Draco wieder eingekriegt und waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es an der Zeit war etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. "Wir geh'n dann mal." "Ihr geht? Wohin?" "Was geht Sie das an, Sir?" "Wenn ihr in der Schule rumschleicht, habe ich ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wo ihr hin geht!" "So lange es nicht nach 22:00 Uhr ist, Sir, geht Sie das einen feuchten Dreck an!"

"Mr. Malfoy, ich hoffe ich habe mich verhört. Aber wenn ihr nochmal erwischt werdet, stecken wir alle zusammen im Dreck. Und der ist, wie Sie so schön sagten, ganz schön feucht." Draco und Harry sahen den Lehrer mit großen Augen an. "Ähm, Professor, geht es Ihnen gut?" "Ja, mir geht's blendend. Noch Fragen?" "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wir geh'n dann mal." Und so zogen die beiden völlig verdutzten Schüler los in Richtung Küche und ließen Snape ohne die Antwort auf seine Frage zurück.

Als sie vor dem Gemälde der Obstschüssel standen, kitzelte Harry die Birne und die geheime Tür öffnete sich. "Die Gründer müssen doch voll bescheuert gewesen sein, sie lassen die Küche von einer kitzligen Birne bewachen zulassen. Der arme Salazar Slytherin!", meinte Draco. "Naja, der Typ ist auch nicht ganz ohne, er wartet auf 'nen **Erben** und baut den Eingang zur Kammer des Schrecken ins Mädchenklo. Ey sach mal Halloo!" "Ähm, Hallo?" "Mensch, dass war ein Muggelspruch, das sagt man nur so!" "Na ach!"

"James Potter, Sir, Sie wünschen?" Der Hauself, der das gesagt hatte, verneigte sich tief vor dem fälschlich verwechselten Harry. "Äh, ja, wir wollen eine, so 'ne Art Bestellung abgeben. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr uns vielleicht immer zur Essenszeit was im Raum der Wünsche vorbei bringen könntet." "Um genau zu sein", fauchte Draco, der es nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie Harry die Niedrigsten aller Zauberwesen um etwas **bitten** konnte, "sollt ihr frühs, mittags und abends einen Teil von dem Essen, das ihr für die in der großen Halle macht, bei uns im Raum der Wünsche abgeben. Und zwar für drei Personen."

* * *

Gut, dass war Chap 1, werde die Überarbeitung von Chap 2 sobald wie möglich onstellen... Schwierig, wenn man nicht alle Reviews verlieren will... naja... ich hoffe mal, dass alle Rechtschreibfehler draußen sind, hab doch einige gefunden... 

ganz liebe Grüße

eure

Cally&Dolly


	2. So setzte sich das Chaos fort

Halli Hallo,  
hier ist das überarbeitete Kapitel 2, es ist das letzte von Teil 1! Nun viel Spaß :)

* * *

**Chap 2**

Der Hauself machte große Augen. "Wie Sie wünschen, Sir", und er verbeugte sich nun auch vor Draco. Draco knurrte noch etwas wie 'Und das ganze bleibt unter uns', doch Harry glaubte nicht, dass die Hauselfen es noch verstanden hatten, denn die beiden Teenager kletterten bereits durch das Portraitloch. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu Snape, doch als die beiden um die nächste Ecke gingen, begegneten sie Lily Evans, Harrys Mutter und die Freundin von James. "James, was machst du denn hier? Äh, und was machst du mit Malfoy??" "Äh Dr.. äh ich und Malfoy müssen ins Pokalzimmer, unsere, äh, Strafarbeiten machen." "Oh, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Aber bist du nicht schon vor 'ner viertel Stunde hin gegangen??"

"Tja, ähm da musste ich noch was erledigen, ein Buch in die Bibliothek bringen", Harry wusste, dass sie ihm das niemals glauben würde, doch ihm gingen langsam die Ideen aus. "James, du kannst tatsächlich lesen?!" "Nein, kann er nicht und nun entschuldige uns bitte, wir haben besseres vor, als mit einem äh, naja, mit dir rumzuhängen", und Draco zog Harry am Ärmel hinter sich her. "Wir sehen uns, Lily", versuchte Harry die Situation einigermaßen wieder in Ordnung zubringen, er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass sich seine Eltern zerstritten. "Und würdest du mich jetzt gefälligst loslassen, Draco. Ich kann sehr gut alleine gehen." "Pssst. Sie kann uns noch hören und **ich** existiere hier nicht", wies Draco Harry freundlicher Weise darauf hin.

Von diesem kleinen Zwischenfall wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt, zog Harry seinen Tarnumhang aus der Tasche und warf ihn über sie beide. So gelangten sie, unsichtbar wie sie waren, ungestört zurück.

Snape war nicht zu sehen und es kam die Vermutung auf, dass er damit begonnen hatte den Trank zu brauen. Nach einer endlos erscheinenden halben Stunde unterbrach Draco die Stille. "Oh Mann ist das langweilig. Wir können unmöglich mehrere Wochen hier rumsitzen und uns anschweigen." "Was willst du machen?" "Keine Ahnung, wenn ich das wüsste, dann hätte ich schon lange damit angefangen." Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen. "Wir können ja mal rüber gehen und Snape ärgern", schlug Harry vor. "Du meinst 'nerven'."

"Ist das nicht dasselbe?!" "'Nerven' hört sich besser an", beharrte Malfoy auf seiner Antwort. "Überhaupt nicht arrogant, was Malfoy?" "Witzig, aber wir könnten ja fragen, ob er 'ne Idee hat was wir machen könnten." "Die alte Fledermaus und 'ne Idee? Danke nein, aber am Besten fragst du sowas, mich wirft der doch sowieso hochkantig raus", meinte Harry. "Sicher, dass er dich nicht quer wirft??" "Hahaha", lachte Harry trocken. "Na komm, vielleicht hat er ja wirklich 'ne Idee", ermutigte ihn Draco und stand auf, "kommst du?" "Jaja, bleibt mir denn was anderes übrig?"

"Nein!", erwiederte Draco und zog Harry hinter sich her. An der Tür des Zaubertranklabors klopfte Malfoy und öffnete die Tür. "Ähm... hallo?" "Ja? Was wollt ihr beiden? Seht ihr nicht, dass ich arbeite?!" "Ähm.. ja ... doch, uns war aber langweilig und wir wollten fragen, ob du 'ne Idee hast, was wir machen könnten." "Jagt die Schule in die Luft, verbreitet Angst und Schrecken, immitiert Todesser, baut ein neues Imperium auf, ach was weiß ich... oder bringt eure Eltern um, dann bin ich euch los", murmelte Snape geistesabwesend. "Okay, machen wir, danke", meinte Draco und beide gingen wieder.

"Was?", schreckte Snape aus seinen Gedanken. "Also, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry. "Wollen wir die Liste von oben bis unten abarbeiten oder suchen wir uns eins aus?" "Also ich würde sagen, dass wir unsere Eltern gnädiger Weise am Leben lassen." "Okay, arbeiten wir die Liste in anderer Folge durch." "Und welche Reihenfolge schlägst du vor?", fragte Harry. "Wir immitieren erst Todesser, bauen ein Imperium auf, verbreiten dadurch Angst und Schrecken und jagen letztenendes die Schule in die Luft, ganz einfach." "Super, wann fangen wir an?", man merkte das Harry gleich Feuer und Flamme war. "Du hast nicht zufällig 'ne Todesserkutte bei dir, Harry?" "Ähm, wie bitte kommst du darauf?

"Darf ich das als ein 'Nein' werten?" "Was auch immer du vorhast, ja, du darfst es als 'Nein' werten. Hast du vor mich in deinen Plan einzuweihen oder ist das, eines der dunkelsten Geheimnisse von Voldemort?" "Der dunkle Lord und mir seine Geheimnisse anvertrauen? Ich meine, er vertraut nicht mal meinem Vater und der hat wahrhaftig genug für den dunklen Lord getan. Glaub mir Harry, der dunkle Lord vertraut keinem, bevor er tot ist." "Haha, Toten vertrau ich auch am liebsten. Wir sind uns ähnlicher als ich dachte. Aber egal, was hast du vor?" "Naja, ich dachte ...", und er vertraute Harry seinen Plan an und sie dachten noch die ganze Nacht darüber nach, wie sie ihn verwirklichen wollten.

Am nächsten Tag gingen die beiden nach dem reichhaltigen Frühstück, was die Hauselfen vorbeigebracht hatten, in die Eulerei und verschickten ein paar Briefe per Eulen. Da sie sich schon Gedanken gemacht hatte, dass die Eulen bei ihrer Rückkehr mit ihren Päckchen in die große Halle fliegen würden, hatten sie den Hauselfen gesagt, dass sie zwei gewisse Eulen abfangen und sie zu ihnen bringen sollten, machten sie sich keine Sorgen, dass die Bestellung eventuell in falsche Hände gelangen könnte.

Im Pokalzimmer waren Lucius Malfoy und James Potter bereits dabei ihre Strafarbeit zu verrichten. "Wenn mein Vater erfährt, dass ich solch niedere Arbeit ohne Magie machen muss, werden hier alle gefeuert, ausnahmslos", schmiedete Malfoy seine finsteren Pläne. "Malfoy, tut mir ja fürchterlich leid, dass ich dich unterbrechen muss, aber das hilft uns nicht weiter, solange dein Vater nicht augenblicklich hier auftaucht und deine sogenannte 'niedere' Arbeit erledigt." "Haha, ich weiß nur eins, wenn ich den Typen, der sich diesen miesen Plan ausgedacht hat, in die Finger kriege, dann gnade ihm Slytherin!" "Ist schon gut, aber wenn du das so sagst, dann weißt du auch nicht, wer das war?" "Wieso sollte ich?" "Naja, du bist hier immerhin der oberfiese Slytherin, nicht ich!" "Und du hast sechs Jahre dafür gebraucht, um das heraus zufinden? Man Potter, du warst mein großes Vorbild, wie kannst du mich so enttäuschen?", der Sarkasmus tropfte ihm von der Zunge.

"Nee, weißt du, ich musste noch nicht so oft mit dir nachsitzen, da bot sich keine Gelegenheit dir das zu verklickern." Malfoy schmiss den nassen Lappen in den Eimer und stand auf. "Du schaffst das bestimmt auch alleine", er drehte sich um und war drauf und dran den Raum zu verlassen. Da traf ihn etwas Feuchtes im Nacken. "Ey, du kannst mich nicht einfach so alleine lassen!" "Kann ich nicht? Werd erwachsen, Potter, ich bin nicht dein Kindersitter!" Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, doch er kam noch einmal zurück. "Bevor ich's vergesse, dein Lappen", und er schmiss den Lappen mit voller Wucht in Potters Richtung, welcher viel zu erschrocken war, um auszuweichen. _Klatsch._ Er hatte getroffen, doch anstatt seinen Sieg auszukosten und Potter damit aufzuziehen, dass dieser, selbst als Quidditschspieler, zu langsam war, auszuweichen, verschwand einfach aus diesem elenden Zimmer. James, der einige Minuten später auch keine Lust mehr hatte, schmiss auch das Handtuch (Lappen) und ging zu den Gryffindors.

Einige Tage später kamen auch die Pakete für Harry und Draco an und so schien es im Raum der Wünsche, als wäre Weihnachten, denn es flogen die Fetzen. Jedoch taten sie dies in 'ihrem' Zimmer, schließlich sollte Snape von alledem nichts mitbekommen. So probten sie noch alles ein, denn es sollte alles perfekt sein und nichts schief laufen. Würde auch nur irgendetwas schief laufen, wären sie aufgeschmissen und könnten sich Azkaban von innen ansehen. Aber sie probten nicht nur ihre 'Rollen' sondern übten auch ihre 'Spezialeffekte', außerdem baten sie die Hauselfen um ein wenig Unterstützung.

Derweilen brodelte bei der älteren Version von Severus Snape der Trank, der sie irgendwie wieder in die Zukunft bringen sollte. Er war sicherlich bald fertig, jedoch nur ein kleiner Fehler und er konnte von vorne beginnen und dieser Trank galt nicht als einer, der besonders schnell und einfach hergestellt werden konnte. Doch er machte sich Gedanken über die zwei Teenager, wer weiß, was sie jetzt schon wieder anstellten. Schlimm genug, dass Filch sie schon einmal erwischt hatte, unvorstellbar würden sie ihm noch einmal in die Arme laufen! Aber er durfte nicht abschweifen, wie gesagt, eine kleine Unachtsamkeit und ... .

Es war soweit, der **Tag-der-Tage**. Der Tag an dem sie Todesser immitieren, ein Imperium aufbauen, Angst und Schrecken verbreiten und letztenendes die Schule in die Luft jagen wollten. "DRACO? Bei Fuß!" "Wuff, wuff", kläffte dieser. "Max, Max." "Ist schon okay. Was willst du von mir?" "Ich will nichts von dir! Ich will nur, dass wir zusammen unsere Sachen testen. Die Generalprobe halt. Das Opf... ich meine die Jury steht ja schon fest, ne?" "Klar klar, klar wie Kloßbrühe!" "Weil Kloßbrühe ja auch klar ist." "Ja, wenn man vergisst die Klöße reinzuschmeißen." "Ist ja auch egal", meinte Draco, der jetzt völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht worden war.

Entnervt verstaute Snape die Zutaten im Schrank, er konnte sich jetzt einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren, er würde es später noch mal versuchen. Grade, als er den Trank auch so verstaut hatte, dass ihm nichts passieren konnte, ging die Tür auf. "Professor Snape, ich muss mit ihnen reden!" Diese Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, aber das konnte doch nicht sein ... langsam drehte er sich um und erstarrte, als er erkannte, wer es war. Es war - Dumbledore. Aber er sah nicht wirklich aus wie Dumbledore, nicht wie **der** Dumbledore aus seiner Schulzeit. Moment mal. Der Teenager neben ihm kam ihm auch seltsam bekannt vor. Das war - er. ER?? Nein, er stand doch hier! Nicht **neben** Dumbledore, sondern **vor** Dumbledore!! "Ja? Professor??", fragte er ganz vorsichtig. "Wie Sie sehen, haben wir ein Problem mit ihrem Sohn." Mit seinem Sohn? Hatte er einen Sohn? Warum wusste er davon nichts? "Aha. Natürlich." "Und da Sie der Hauslehrer von Slytherin sind, dachte ich, dass Sie am besten selbst darüber entscheiden, was für eine Strafe zu treffen wäre."

"Und was hat **er** (also mein Sohn) angestellt?" "Naja... ähem. Das kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht sagen, was traust du deinem Sohn denn zu? Ich weiß nur von Minerva, dass er **was** getan hat, **was** allerdings sagte sie nicht." "Aaahaa", diese Situation überforderte ihn voll, bevor er seine Rolle als Slytherin wieder einnahm. "Und hat er diesem Potter wenigstens gezeigt, wo es langgeht?" Dumbledore sah zu dem jüngeren Snape hinunter und fragte:"Hast du?" "Ich doch nicht", meinte dieser scheinheilig, "was denken Sie von mir Professor?"

"Nichts, einfach nur gar nichts. Was gibt's hier zu denken? Und vor allem über dich? Ich kann doch gar nicht denken!" Jetzt wurde es Snape zu viel: "1. Was soll jetzt mein Soo..- halt nein... ich habe gar keinen Sohn! Was hat dieser Schüler, mit dem ich **nicht** verwandt bin, angerichtet??" Beide meinten gleichzeitig: "Nichts" und Sekundenbruchteile später _standen_ vor ihm Harry und Draco, die sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden _wälzten_.

Snape, bei dem es zu Dämmern anfing, schmiss sie kurzerhand einfach raus. Die beiden Teenager klatschten ein und Harry rief: "Es hat geklappt. Es hat geklappt!" "Yeah. Wuhu." Snape dachte nur noch: 'Was sollte das jetzt? Die Nebensache mit der Logik hatten die beiden wohl voll rausgelassen.' "Und jetzt?", fragte Harry. "Jetzt geht's los. Jetzt geht's los", machte Draco jetzt schon mal Party. Harry sah auf seine Uhr: "Es gibt Frühstück, Draco." "Hunger?" "Nein, aber du hast doch grad gesagt 'jetzt geht's los'", klärte ihn Harry auf. "Ach so... **Jetzt** geht's los, natürlich. Allzeit bereit." "Schnapp dir deine Sachen für unseren _großen_ Auftritt."

In der großen Halle hatte sich die müde Menge versammelt um das allmorgendliche Mahl einzunehmen, als die Türen aufsprangen. Herein kamen zwei komisch aussehende Gestalten, die offensichtlich am Rad drehten. Die Köpfe der Schülerschar hoben sich und betrachteten sie eingehend. Die beiden Verrückten blieben stehen und sahen sich verwirrt und enttäuscht um. Eine peinliche Stille trat ein und ein vorlauter Schüler, der ganz Hogwarts bekannt war, fragte: "Sind sie der neue Hausmeister? Der ehrenwerte Mr Filch benötigt nämlich ein wenig Unterstützung."

"Nein. Gibt's noch was zu essen?" "Nee, das Frühstück ist hiermit beendet." Die Vierergruppe, deren Anführer James Potter war, erhob sich und verließ die Halle, dicht gefolgt von den komischen Leuten. "Was verfolgt ihr uns? Wir wollen nicht mit in die Klappse!" "Da triffst du aber alle, die dir gleich gesinnt sind." Der eine stieß dem anderen in die Seite und zog ihn dann in Richtung Mamortreppe. Kurze Zeit später waren sie verschwunden.

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, spielten Harry und Draco währenddessen 'Ig schaue wat wat du nik schaust'. "Ig schaue wat wat du nik schaust und das ist groß", fing Harry an. "Das Bett?" "Yeah... " "Wuhu. Ig schaue wat wat du nik schaust und das ist weich." "Das Bett?" "Yeah, woher wusstest du das?" "Männliche Intuition. Ich habe Hormone." "Deine Gedanken werden auch über Hormone geleitet, so langsam geht das vonstatten." "Wieso langsam?" "Keine Ahnung von nichts? Warst du nie mit Hermine in der Bibliothek? Na egal. It's your turn." "Ahso. Ig schaue wat wat du nik schaust und das ist ...-" "Das Bett?" "Yepp." "Hormone?" "Yepp. Ig schaue wat wat du nik schaust und ...-" "Das Bett!" ...

Stunden später, als das Mittagessen in der großen Halle angerichtet war und jeder, selbst der Schulleiter und alle Lehrer, anwesend waren, erloschen alle Lichter. Die kleineren Schüler, aber auch einige der höheren Klassen fingen vor Schreck an zu kreischen. Dumbledore schrie in die Dunkelheit. "RUHE!" Als es totenstill war, konnte es sich ein vorlauter Schüler, dessen Name allgemein bekannt war, nicht verkneifen zu rufen: "§16, Absatz 3, Zeilen 1-2, der Bibel. Gott sprach: Es werde Licht!" Und es ward Licht, die Türen flogen auf. Licht, auch wenn es nicht übermäßig viel war, fiel in die große Halle und mit ihm die zwei Gestalten vom Frühstück. "Immer noch Hunger?", fragte der vorlaute Schüler, dessen Namen allen bekannt war, die zwei Gestalten.

Hinter ihnen schloss sich die Tür wieder und es war wieder stockfinster, doch trotzdem standen die beiden in einem schwachen Lichtschein.

"Schweigt Stille. Plaudert nicht. Sonst wird euch der dunkle Lord bestrafen." Die andere Gestalt, anscheinend der dunkle Lord, trat vor, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf diesen vorlauten Schüler, der, wie sich später herausstellte, James Potter gewesen war, und rief mit wütender Stimme: "AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Ein giftgrüner Strahl sauste auf den Jungen zu, welcher vom Schreck gelähmt, nicht ausweichen konnte. Er wurde zurückgeschleuert und riss noch viele weitere Schüler mit sich zu Boden. Erst realisierte keiner so richtig, was gerade eben passiert war, als jemand sagte:"Er ist tot! TOT!" Die Masse kreischte auf, einige Schüler sprangen sogar auf und versuchten die große Halle zu verlassen, doch der dunkle Lord versperrte ihnen den Weg mithilfe eines kleinen Zaubers.

"So. Ihr tut euch jetzt schön wieder hinsetzten", schrie Ihr-wisst-schon-wer. "Tom ... man tut nicht 'tut' sagen", belehrte ihn der besserwisserische Dumbledore. "Man nennt mich nicht mehr Tom, du alter Narr. Ich bin jetzt unter Lord Voldemort bekannt, falls es dir entfallen sein sollte." "Du wirst immer mein Schüler bleiben." Die Schüler schauten Dumbledore entsetzt an, was war mit ihm los? Hilfe! Noch so ein Verrückter! "Auch wenn ich dich umbringe?", fragte Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Tage aufgestoßen, jedoch mit solcher Wucht, dass die beiden Personen, die direkt davor gestanden hatten, zur Seite geschleudert wurden. Es traten sechs völlig schwarzgekleidete Menschen ein, doch diesmal wagte keiner, etwas vorlautes zu fragen. Drei der Gruppe verteilten sich im Raum, die anderen drei blieben erstmal da wo sie waren. Wer genau hinsah, merkte, dass nur fünf davon eine Maske trugen, aber da es dunkel war, beschränkte sich diese Zahl auf nur wenige ... sehr wenige Schüler.

Im Hintergrund hörten dann alle etwas rascheln. Die zwei komischen Gestalten von vorhin rappelten sich auf. "**Wer** wagt es, mich dermaßen aus der Bahn zu werfen??", rief der, der sich gerade eben noch als den dunklen Lord ausgegeben hatte. "Wer bist **du** denn?", fragte der Neuankömmling, welcher als einzigster keine Maske trug. "Neu hier? Ich bin der dunkle Lord!" Die Todesser wechselten untereinander besorgte Blicke, bevor sie zwischen **ihrem** dunklen Lord und **dem**, bei dem sie nicht sicher waren, ob sie ihm Glauben schenken sollten, oder nicht. "Und wer bin ich dann?" "Woher soll ich das wissen? Der Kaiser von China?" "Nein. **Ich **bin der dunkle Lord alias Lord Voldemort."

"Beweis es!!" "Nichts leichter als das", grinste dieser fies. Er zückte den Zauberstab und richtete ihn unschuldig auf eine kleine Ratte namens Peter Pettrigrew. "Avada Kedavra!" Der giftgrüne Strahl traf sein Ziel, welches sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht hatte, auszuweichen. "Und jetzt du!" "Ich habe schon jemanden getötet. Macht keinen Spaß bei dieser müden Meute. Hör dich doch mal um. Kein Geschreie oder Gekreische. Die Jugend von damals ist viel zu abgebrüht." "Was soll das heißen 'von damals'?" "Warst du noch nie in der Zukunft?" "Nein, was soll ich da?" "Naja, wie ich schon sagte, die sind nicht so cool, die kreischen richtig, wenn sie Leichen sehen!" "Achso, vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sie sie gar nicht sehen! Lumos!", die Lichter gingen an und mit ihm setzte das gewünschte Gekreisch ein.

"Ah, schon besser, aber sag mal jetzt, wo ich die Sache im hellen betrachte, bist du doch merklich kleiner als ich!" "Na und?" "Tja, ich mein ja nur, wenn du ich sein willst, warum bist du dann so winzig? Und warum trägt dein so genannter Todesser keine Maske? Und überhaupt, nur ein Todesser?" "Also, weißt du, der Stoff ist uns ausgegangen, da hat es für eine Maske einfach nicht gereicht. Und was mein Gefolge angeht, das hab ich in der Zukunft sitzen gelassen. So viele Bodyguards brauche ich nicht, ich schaffe das auch alleine!"

"Was sind Bodyguards?" "Ach, das ist so was wie dein Beschützer, eben so wie die Todesser, die passen auf dich auf." "Ich brauche keinen Beschützer, ich will nicht das jemand auf mich aufpasst." "Verlier nicht die Nerven Voldi, das ist doch süß, die Frauen stehen auf sowas!" "Sicher, das du mein zuküntiges ICH bist?" "Ja, denn sieh mal, all diese Makel habe ich nicht mehr."

"Dann geh dahin, wo du herkommst!" "Ach weißt du, ich habe den langen Weg nicht auf mich genommen, um mir von dir sagen zu lassen, dass ich wieder gehen soll." "Wer soll es dir sonst sagen!" "Niemand, denn ich gebe hier die Befehle!" "Ich will endlich wissen wer hier wer ist und mir nicht von einem naseweisen Was-weiß-ich-wer ewig lange Vorträge über mich und die Zukunft halten lassen!" "Bitte, also ich bin der dunkle Lord und wer du bist weiß ich nicht!" "So weit waren wir schon. Was hältst du von einem Duell?" "Weißt du, Gewalt wurde in der Zukunft abgeschafft, ich bin nicht mehr so in Übung!" "Das macht nichts, ich überlass dir den ersten Zauber!" "Okay, dann lass uns beginnen."

Die Schüler rückten etwas näher zusammen, um eine Kampffläche zu bilden. Die beiden Voldemorts, der große und der kleine, traten aufeinander zu. Um die Tradition zu bewahren, verneigten sie sich voreinander. Sie gingen in Kampfposition. "Fang an!", forderte der Hier-und-jetzt-Voldemort den anderen auf. "Wie du willst. Avada Kedavra!" Der tödliche Fluch schoss auf den großzügigen Lord zu. "Ey, du bist gemein!", das war das letzte, was man von ihm hörte, bevor der Fluch ihn traf. Als er starb, wurde die riesige Menge an angestauter Magie frei gesetzt und ganz Hogwarts flog in die Luft. Die Erde bebte, die Mauern der erwürdigen Schule fielen in sich zusammen und ganz oben im siebten Stock, im Raum der Wünsche verschwand plötzlich der Boden und Severus Snape, gerade fertig geworden mit seinem Trank stürzte hinunter, direkt in die große Halle.

Glücklicher Weise verlor der Kessel, mit dem fertiggestellten Trank, seinen Inhalt genau über dem Lord, der lebt, seinem Bodyguard und ihrem Zaubertrankmeister, Severus Snape. Ein Hurrikan erfasste sie und schickte sie zurück in ihre Zeit.

Aber nicht ganz. Harry und Draco fanden sich auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross, Gleis neundreiviertel wieder. Langsam schob James Potter, der den Angriff doch überlebt hatte, den Gepäckwagen seines Sohnes zum Zug und half Harry dabei, den schweren Koffer ins Abteil zu wuchten. Auf der anderen Seite des Bahnhofs stand Lucius Malfoy mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn und schärfte diesem ein, sich ja nicht mit irgendwelchen Gryffindors und erst Recht nicht mit Schlammblütern abzugeben. "Klar Dad! Is schon gut, Dad, du wiederholst dich, Dad!"

Der Hogwartsexpress fuhr ab und brachte die alten Hasen und die Erstklässler, zu denen sich Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy zählen konnten, nach Hogwarts. Sie fuhren über den See, wurden von McGonagall begrüßt und in die große Halle geführt. Die Auswahlzeremonie begann und die Schüler wurden auf die vier Häuser verteilt, Harry zu den Gryffindors, Draco zu den Slytherins und der Rest nach dem bekannten Prinzip der Harry Potter Bücher made by JKR. Am Ende sang der Hut noch sein selbst gedichtetes Lied, welches dieses Jahr von einem ungewöhnlichen Wiedersehen 'alter' Freunde handelte und nur wer genau wusste, was der Hut meinte, verstand die Wahrheit hinter diesen Worten.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Tische der Häuser gleiten, alles war wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, naja fast alles, da drüben am Slytherintisch saß sein ehemaliger Feind, sein jetziger bester Freud und grinste ihn an. Dieser erwiederte das Lächeln und beide schauten, immer noch grinsend, zu Snape, der just in diesem Moment seinen Kopf hob und sie abwechselnd ansah und auch er fing an zu grinsen, wissentlich, dass sie die einzigen waren, die wussten, was wirklich gewesen war...

**_The End  
(beendet am 3. Mai 2007)_**

* * *

gut... das war Teil 1... das nächste Chap wird schon Teil 2 sein ... und da fängt die Party richtig an xD 

ganz liebe Grüße

eure

Cally&Dolly


	3. Teil 2 Der Schwachsinn geht weiter

_**Harry Potter und die dumme Zeitreiserei Teil 2 **_

**Disclaimer: **Nix uns, alles Rowling... halt wie immer °g°. Der Rest ist unser geistiger Besitz, also wenn ihr was für eure FF benutzen wollt, was ich bezweifele, der meldet sich bei uns und fragt bitte. Wir verdienen hiermit aber auch kein Geld, nicht das jemand dafür Geld bezahlen würde.  
**Summary: **Fortsetzung von Teil 1, bei dem Harry, Draco und Snape durch einen ganz unglücklichen Zufall (wie es das Schicksal will) in der Vergangenheit landen. Mal schauen, wie sie sich in diesem Teil zurechtfinden...  
**"Autoren":** Cally (meine beste Freundin) und Dolly (das bin ich, halt Eurofighter007)  
**Titel:** Harry Potter und die dumme Zeitreiserei Teil 2

**Achtung:**  
Diese Story **ist definitiv OOC** ... es gibt **keinen Slash** ... es werden die Figuren nur durch den Kakao gezogen... aber nur etwas xD  
Füa Räschtschreipfeela haaftät nich dea Veafassa! Wea Räschtschreipfeela finnded daaf se bai eBay veaschteigärn.  
Es freut uns, wenn das hier jemand liest, bitte das Review nicht vergessen, darüber freuen wir uns immer :)

Das hier ist die überarbeitete/verbesserte Version! (also wenn man das sagen darf xD)

* * *

**Überleitung von Teil 1:**

Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Tische der Häuser gleiten, alles war wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, naja fast alles, da drüben am Slytherintisch saß sein ehemaliger Feind, sein jetziger bester Freud und grinste ihn an, dieser erwiederte das Lächeln und beide schauten, immer noch grinsend, zu Snape, der just in diesem Moment seinen Kopf hob und sie abwechselnd ansah und auch er fing an zu grinsen, wissentlich, dass sie die einzigen waren, die wussten, was wirklich gewesen war...

**Jetzt geht's los:**

**Teil 2 - Der Schwachsinn geht weiter!**

Dumbledore stand auf und Ruhe kehrte ein. "Meine lieben Schüler, Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Und jetzt will ich euch nicht länger vom Essen abhalten", und schon füllten sich die Platten und Teller mit allmöglichen Leckereien, "Guten Appetit." Und man hörte die Weasleyzwillinge noch sagen: "Hört, hört!" Die Schüler luden sich allerhand auf ihre Teller und zumindest die jüngere Generation versuchte neue Freundschaften zu knüpfen, nur nicht Harry Potter. Er versuchte alte Freundschaften wiederzubeleben.

Neben ihm saß Hermine Granger, seine ehemalige beste Freundin, sollte er sich wieder mit ihr befreunden? Er hatte die Qual der Wahl. Aber sie hatte ein dickes fettes Plus nach oben, schließlich wäre er ohne sie schon längst tot. Wo war Ron eigentlich? Konnte er es riskieren mit Ron und Draco befreundet zu sein? Er würde es auf jeden Fall versuchen. Aber wen würde er im Falle, dass es nicht klappt, hängen lassen? Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf rief ganz laut 'RON! RON! RON! Wen denn sonst? Du könntest nicht deinen **neuen besten** Freund hängen lassen.' Er könnte es ja immerhin versuchen.

Plötzlich sprach ihn jemand von der Seite an. "Hallo. Ich bin Hermine Granger." "Ich weißt, wer du bist, Mine." "Du weißt, wer ich bin?" "Na klar, wir sind doch schon lange Freunde." "Wir sind befreundet??" Hermines Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen und plötzlich dämmerte es bei Harry. "Jaa ... ich bin's, dein Kumpel aus dem Kindergarten."

Das war ihm einfach spontan eingefallen. Wer konnte sich schon an alle aus dem eigenen Kindergarten erinnern? "Harry?? Du hier? Ich fass es nicht." Harry konnte es auch nicht fassen, sie hatten tatsächlich denselben Kindergarten besucht. Da hatte wohl seine Mutter ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt. "Ich auch nicht. Du bist eine Hexe?" "Ja, ist ziemlich offensichtlich, oder?" "Ja, sehr sogar. Noch jemand aus unserem Kindergarten hier?" "Keine Ahnung", antwortete Hermine.

Nachdem alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, hielt Dumbledore noch eine kleine Rede und schickte sie dann ins Bett. Die Erstklässler wurden von den Vertrauensschülern geführt, obwohl Harry den Weg schon kannte. Als sie dann vor dem Portrait mit der fetten Dame standen, fragte diese: "Passwort!" Da Percy, der zu den Vertrauensschülern gehörte, noch nicht da war, stellte sich Harry einfach vor sie. Er wusste ja noch das Passwort der ersten Klasse und so konnte er locker sagen: "Caput Draconis."

Das Portrait schwang auf und gab ein rundes Loch in der Wand frei. Alle sahen diesen Erstklässler neugierig an. Percy, der das Ganze gerade noch mitbekommen hatte, fragte: "Woher weißt du das Passwort??" Er zuckte die Schultern und trat einfach ein und ignorierte dabei das Geschwafel des Weasley und ging geradewegs in sein Zimmer, in seinen Schlafsaal. Ganz aus Gewohnheit legte er sich auf sein ehemaliges Bett. Kurze Zeit später schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete er im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Hermine. Sie kam etwas zu spät und so gingen sie ganz alleine zum Frühstück, doch schon an der ersten Gabelung blieb Hermine verunsichert stehen: "Wo gehts lang?" "Mensch Mine, tu nicht so, als wüsstest du das nicht genauso gut wie ich. Natürlich müssen wir hier links abbiegen." "Woher weißt du das?" "Ähm... hat mir mein Vater verraten."

"Dein Vater ist auch Zauberer? Das ist ja toll!" "Ja und meine Mutter auch." "Cool. Meine Eltern sind beide Muggel." "Ich weiß, aber das ist doch egal. Meine Mutter war zu ihrer Zeit die Beste und sie ist auch Muggelstämmig." "Wirklich?" "Jepp. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du das auch schaffst." "Danke", sagte Hermine und wurde leicht rot. Glücklicher Weise tauchten in diesem Moment die Türen zur großen Halle auf. Schnell gingen sie zu ihrem Tisch und setzten sich. Die meisten aßen schon und merkten so nicht, dass noch jemand hinzukamen.

Fünf Minuten, nachdem sich Harry und Hermine zu den anderen gesetzt und auch ihre Teller beluden hatten, erschien Prof. McGonagall und verteilte die Stundenpläne. Heute, für Dienstag, hatten sie zwei Stunden Zaubertränke, eine Stunde Verwandlung, eine Stunde Kräuterkunde und dann gab es Mittagessen bevor sie die letzten zwei Stunden Zauberkunst hatten. "Oh wie schön... Zaubertränke... wuhu", grinste Harry, "und noch besser ... mit den Slytherins." Die anderen Schüler, soweit sie wussten, welchen Charakter man Slytherins zuschrieb, schauten ihn schräg an. "Was denn?" "Bist du denn...-", fing einer der Weasleyzwillinge an, sodass sein Bruder beenden konnte:"-... von allen guten Geistern verlassen?!"

"Nein, warum?" "Alle Zauberer und Hexen...-" "-... die später böse geworden sind...-" "-... stammen aus Slytherin. Das Haus steht für...-" "-... List und Tücke. In diesem Haus traut...-" "-... keiner dem anderen. Denk dran...-" "-... auch du-weißt-schon-wer stammte auch aus diesem Haus, welcher aber schon längst tot ist", schloss einer der beiden ihren abwechselnden Vortrag. "Nein ich-weiß-nicht-wer", erwiederte Harry, als ob er wirklich nicht wüsste von wem die beiden redeten.

"Na ... na ...", die Zwillinge sahen ihn an, "dass kann doch nicht sein, dass du den Namen nicht kennst...-" "-... jeder kennt seinen Namen." "Dann wäre es vielleicht freundlich, uns beide aufzuklären, ich hab nämlich auch keine Ahnung", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. "Naja ... okay ... du-weißt-schon-wer alias Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf alias ... Vol... Voldemort."

"Aha, Voldemort", er schrie den Namen in die Runde und alle zuckten bei diesem Klang zusammen. Harry widmete sich grinsend seinem Essen zu. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Es waren schon gut sechszehn Jahre (von diesem Zeitpunkt ausgegangen) vergangen und die hier Anwesenden, außer den Lehrern, hatten diese Zeit nicht miterlebt und trotzdem zuckten sie alle bei dem Namen zusammen. Die Gespräche legten sich und alle waren mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Als sie fertig waren, verließen Harry und Hermine die große Halle und machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo sie Snape schon erwartete. Nach wenigen Minuten war die Klasse versammelt und alle Stühle waren besetz. Die Jungen aus Harrys Schlaafsaal hatten sich auf die hinteren Bänke zurückgezogen, die Slytherins bildeten einen geschlossenen Pulk in der Mitte des Raumes und ganz vorne saßen Hermine, Harry und... Draco, eine vielleicht ungewöhnliche Kombination.

Wie Harry erwartet hatte, hatten sich die beiden sofort gut verstanden. Professor Snape schritt die Reihen ab und verlas nebenbei die Namensliste. Schüler, die ihren Namen erkannten (natürlich alle), meldeten sich und der Professor prägte sich das dazugehörige Gesicht genau ein. Hin und wieder ließ er noch eine spöttiche Bemerkung fallen, oder lobte die Kinder von seinen ehemaligen Slytherinmitschülern schon einmal im Vorraus.

Sie waren bei 'P' angekommen "Potter, Harry. Unsere neue Berühm... berühmte Nervensäge der Gryffindors." "Schuldig!" "Bitte wie?" "Ich meinte 'anwesend'!" "Aha!" ... "Weasley, Ron! Uäh, schon wieder ein Weasley!" "Anwesend!", brummte es von der letzten Bank. "Schade, so ein Mist aber auch!", flüsterte Snape leise, so dass es nur die erste Reihe hören konnte, also Harry, Draco und Hermine. Draco blickte Harry schräg von der Seite an und beide mussten sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Hermine sah so aus, als wäre Snape bei ihr gerade ans Ende der Beliebtheitsliste gerutscht, wie konnte ein Lehrer als Autoritätsperson seine Stellung so missbrauchen und einen armen, hilflosen Schüler beleidigen und ihm Sachen an den Kopf schmeißen, für die jener doch gar nichts konnte.

"Guck nicht so Hermine, das Wiesel verdient dein Mitleid nicht", grinste Draco überheblich. "Klappe Frettchen!", sagte Harry kurz und knapp auf den Punkt gebracht. "Frettchen?", fragte die unwissende Hermine, "Wiesel? Sonst noch was?" "Miss Granger halten sie ihr vorlautes Mundwerk", unterbrach sie Snape. Harry und Draco grinsten sich erneut an. Snape drehte sich um und die beiden Jungs waren so freundlich, Hermine aufzuklären: "Wiesel ist der 'Kosename' von Weasley." "Kosename?" "Ja, so nennen ihn seine Feinde!" "Und Frettchen ist Dracos Spitzname", fuhr Harry fort. "Spitzname?"

"Ja, so nennen ihn seine Freunde!" "Ich weiß, was ein Spitzname ist, Harry!" "Warum fragst du dann?" "Weil, ich finde, dass 'Frettchen' nicht gerade ein Name ist, mit dem man seine Freunde anspricht!" "Finde ich auch, Hermine!" "Ach wirklich? Frettchen, warum hast du mir das nie gesagt!" "Du hast mich noch nie so genannt!" "Oh, das ist mir gerade entfallen!" "Schlimm, wenn man ein Gedächtnis wie ein Eimer mit Loch hat!"

"Ruhe auf der ersten Bank!", das war Snape, der es offensichtlich gar nicht mochte, wenn man seinen Unterricht störte. Anscheinend wollte er dem eben Gesagten noch etwas hinzufügen, doch just in diesem Moment läutete die Schulglocke und Sekunden später war der Raum leer. Natürlich bis auf ihn. Das konnte ja noch lustig werden, er konnte sich hier noch den Mund fusslig reden und es würde ihm keiner zuhören, außer vielleicht die Wand, aber diese sah ebenfalls nicht sonderlich interessiert aus. Er sollte den Beruf wechseln.

Da fiel ihm eine Uralte Muggelwerbung ein: auf dem Bildschirm waren zwei ältere Männer zu sehen. Der eine fragte den anderen: "Wenn du noch einmal auf die Welt kommen würdest, was würdest du an deinem Leben ändern?". Der andere sagte: "Ich würde meine Brillen von Anfang bei Fielmann kaufen."

Naja gut, das vielleicht nicht gerade. Aber die Idee mit dem was 'ändern' fand er nicht schlecht, gewissermaßen war er ja auch noch mal auf die Welt gekommen. Es war an der Zeit, die nächsten Jahre nicht so zu verbringen, wie die vor der Zeitreise, er wollte etwas Neues, etwas Anderes! Er würde den Beruf wechseln, dessen war er sich sicher.

Fest entschlossen ging er zu Dumbledore, er schrie dem Wasserspeier das Passwort zu und stürzte die Wendeltreppe hinauf. "Dumbledore, bist du da?" "NEIN!" "Darf ich rein kommen?" "NEIN!" "Gut, dann komm ich am Nachmittag noch mal wieder!" Darauf hin ging er wieder und machte seiner schlechten Laune Luft, indem er die nächsten Klassen zusammenstauchte.

Er ließ das Mittagessen ausfallen und saß währenddessen in seinem Büro und wartete... und wartete... und wartete... und als das Mittagessen beendet war, stürmte er aus seinem Büro auf zu Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, bist du jetzt da?" "JA!" "Darf ich rein kommen?" "JA!" Langsam betrat Snape den Raum, holte tief Luft und unterrichtete Dumbledore von seinem Vorhaben. Diese Worte hatte er sich lange überlegt und sich oft gefragt, ob es die richtigen waren und hatte nun vor ihm diese, in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee, klipp und klar zu sagen: "Ich kündige!"

Dumbledores war sprachlos, etwas das man nicht oft passierte, doch Snape hatte es geschafft, wahrscheinlich als erster in den letzten 25 Jahren. "Du kannst nicht so ohne weiteres kündi.. kündigen!" "Und ob ich das kann!" "Aber das Schuljahr hat gerade erst angefangen!" "Genau und ich habe jetzt schon die Schnauze voll. 30 Jahre sind genug, ich kann nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr." "Du arbeitest erst 12 Jahre und bist 32 Jahre alt." "Überstunden, Chef, alles Überstunden! Ich brauche eine Auszeit!" "Du hattest doch erst 2 Monate Ferien!" "Hatte ich?" "JA!" "Siehst du, es bringt nichts, ich muss den Beruf wechseln!" "Aber, wo soll ich in der Kürze einen Ersatz auftreiben."

"Das ist mir scheiß egal, Albus. Das ist jetzt dein Problem! Adios Amigos. Man sieht sich", und damit rauschte er aus dem Raum, in Gedanken hinzufügend °Hoffentlich nicht so bald!° In seinen Privaträumen angekommen, packte er seine Sachen und lief durch die Korridore von Hogwarts. Zwischendurch fiel ihm noch etwas ein, er musste sich von Harry verabschieden. Er musste sich von Draco verabschieden. Er musste allen Lebewohl sagen. HALT! Welchen Unfug dachte er da eigentlich? Das fehlte jetzt noch nach 30 Jahren nervtötenden Schülern würde er jetzt nicht noch sentimental werden. Nein! Würde er nicht! Trotzdem, er müsste Harry und Draco bescheid geben, was er so ungefähr vorhatte.

Schließlich waren sie die einzigen, die wussten, was wirklich gewesen war und hatten somit das Recht zu wissen, was wirklich kommen würde. Wer konnte schon wissen, was Dumbledore den Schülern erzählen wollte. Immerhin, man musste bedenken, dass ihn dieser für verrückt hielt. Mit diesem Gedanken bewegte er sich auf die Zauberkunsträume zu. Dreimal kurz geklopft und eingetreten. Flitwick sah ihn etwas komisch an. "Du wünschst Severus?" "Zwei Schüler." "Nicht die ganze Klasse?" "Bitte?" "Ich dachte, ich hätte mich verhört. Und was willst du mit den beiden Schülern?" "Ich will zwei Schüler. Sprechen." "Ah natürlich. Und welche?" "Potter! Malfoy! In die Ecke!" "Hää?", war das reichlich dümmliche Kommentar. "Ich meinte 'vor die Tür'!" "Ah!" Verständnis zeichnete sich auf den Gesichtern der beiden ab.

Die zwei Schüler standen auf und folgten der Anweisung ihres (ohne es zu ahnen) Ex-Lehrers. "Professor, warum wollten sie uns sprechen?" "Zja. Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Welche wollt ihr zuerst?" Harry und Draco sahen sich an. Was war denn mit dem los? "Professor, geht's Ihnen gut?" "Ja. Sehr gut. Mir geht es ausgezeichnet." "Ähm... Die gute Nachricht." "Ich habe gekündigt und ihr seht mich nie nie nie wieder, jedenfalls für 'ne Weile", grinste Snape.

"Und... die schlechte?", fragten Draco und Harry mit einem jetzt-ist-er-völlig-übergeschnappt-Blick. "Ich weiß leider nicht, welche Lusche ihr als Lehrer für Zaubertränke bekommt." "Sehr tragisch", ließ Harry vernehmen und die Ironie tropfte ihm von der Zunge. "Naja... Wie dem auch sei. Am besten geht ihr jetzt wieder in euren Unterricht. Nicht das ihr das nötig hättet als Sechstklässler." Und damit wurden die zwei Schüler wieder in ihren Unterricht geschickt.

Nachdem der Unterricht vorbei war, gingen die beiden Ex-Zeitreisenden und Hermine in die Bibliothek und machten ihre Hausaufgaben, damit es nicht so auffällig war, dass sie schon alles konnten. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren fertig, sodass ihnen wieder langweilig wurde. "Was machen wir jetzt?" "Wir könnten in den Verbotenen Wald... oder unsere Liste ein zweites Mal abarbeiten." "Eure Liste?"

"Jaa... wir haben es geschafft, doch ich glaube, das hat keiner in der Geschichte von Hogwarts verewigt und somit ist es wohl nicht ganz rechtskräfig", grinste Draco boshaft. "Genau", stimmte ihm Harry zu. "Was um alles in der Welt habt ihr gemacht?", fragte Hermine, die langsam den Durchblick verlor. "Das willst du gar nicht wissen!" "Doch!" "Willst du nicht!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "NEIN!" "DOCH!" "Schnauze!", fuhr Harry dazwischen. "**RUHE IN DER BIBLIOTHEK!!**" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" Und so ging der Streit im Flüsterton weiter.

Ganz unauffällig stand Harry, dem das ganze zu viel wurde, auf und lief zu dem Regal, aus welchem er das Buch 'Zaubertränke der Zeit' gezogen hatte, um sich zu vergewissern, ob es noch da war... doch es klaffte eine Lücke an der Stelle im Regal, wo es eigentlich stehen sollte...

"Draco?!" "**Was?!**", fragte dieser genervt, "Ich bin beschäftigt!" Und im Hintergrund hörte man Hermines "Doch!" "Das Buch ist nicht da!" "Welches Buch?!" "**Das Buch**", erwiederte der Junge, der wie jeder andere Junge lebt, und neigte leicht seinen Kopf. "Warum ist es nicht da??" "Welches Buch?", mischte sich Hermine wieder ein. "Nichts!", schnauzten Harry und Draco sie an. "Pff... Jungs!" "Es muss doch da sein!" "Denkst du, ich bin blind?" "Ist das ne Fangfrage, Brillenschlange?" "Hehehe", meinte dieser trocken.

"Wie schon gesagt, es ist nicht da, weil wir es nicht zurückgestellt haben!" "Mister Potter, habe ich gerade richtig verstanden? Sie haben eines meiner Bücher entführt??" "Was? Wer hat Sie denn gefragt? Wir haben gerade unser eigenes Problem." Und Draco fügte hinzu: "Würden Sie sich bitte nicht in unsere Privatgespräche einmischen!" "Ich warne Sie. Wenn das Buch, welches auch immer es ist, nicht innerhalb der nächsten Woche hier auftaucht, dann Gnade Ihnen Merlin!", verwarnte Madame Pince die drei Schüler und zog sich wieder zurück.

"Wir müssen das Buch finden, ich will nämlich nicht als Kartoffelbrei enden." "Könnt ja schmecken", warf Hermine ein. "Wärst du ein Junge, würde ich dich fragen, ob du schwul wärst, aber naja. Draco... wo könnte es sein?" "Naja. Rein theoretisch müsste es bei der Explosion verbrannt sein." "Verbrannt? Bei einer Explosion?", Madame Pince standen die Tränen in den Augen. "Was machen Sie denn hier?!", zischte Draco und so verschwand die tottraurige Bibliotheksaufseherin auch wieder.

"Ich hab 'ne Idee, Harry. Aber nicht hier. Ich fühle mich so belauscht", und sah ganz unauffällig zu Madame Pince. "Gut gehen wir!" "Wohin?" "Na wo hin wohl, in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum." "Ähm Harry, wir sind nicht in einem Haus, falls dir das entfallen sein sollte!" "Oh, dann... in den Zaubertrankkeller, ich meine, da ist doch keiner, wenn Snape gegangen ist." "Er ist weg?" "JA!"

"Ihr wollt mich verarschen!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" ... Es verging einige Zeit, bis Draco ein Trick einfiel und er sagte: "Doch!" "Nein?!" "Du hast es erfasst." Hermine, etwas verwirrt von dem ganzen 'Nein'-'Doch' und so weiter, schlussfolgerte: "Also habt ihr mich doch nicht verarscht." "Schlaues Mädchen." Und so machten sich die drei auf den Weg in den Zaubertrankkeller.

* * *

so... das war hoffentlich ein verbessertes Chap xD wir freuen uns riesig über Reviews und ihr kriegt auch ne Rückmail von mir, außer ihr wollt keine ;) 

Es können alle reviewn, das heißt Anonymus, Schwarzleser und LogInFans xD keine Angst, der Go-Button beißt nicht, sondern freut sich auch, wenn er mal gedrückt wird lol

glg

eure

Cally&Dolly


	4. Das kleine Problem mit dem Buch

Und schon geht's weiter... muahaha...  
ich muss es ja nur noch on stellen... aber manchmal findet man halt nicht die Zeit dazu... Nun aber viel Spaß:

* * *

"So... um welches Buch geht's eigentlich und was ist eure Liste?" "Die Liste ist unwichtig, es geht um's Prinzip", erklärte Harry. "Hä? Was für ein Prinzip", fragte Draco. "Das Buch?" "Ahja. Natürlich, **das** Buch." "Welches Buch?" Die zwei Jungs tauschten einen Blick. "Also. Vor etwa sechzehn Jahren gab es hier in Hogwarts, wie du sicherlich nicht gelesen hast, eine Explosion, bei der ein Buch, **unser** Buch, verloren gegangen ist", erzählte Draco die Geschichte. "Und wie lautet der Titel des Buches?" "Unwichtig. Es geht um's Prinzip. Wir brauchen **dieses** Buch!" "Warum braucht ihr dieses Buch so dringend?" "Willst du als Kartoffelbrei enden??", fragte Harry. "Kartoffelbrei?" "Du kennst sie nicht. Die ist zu allem fähig. Sie hält ihr Versprechen." "Okay. Ihr braucht dieses Buch und wo ist dieses Buch?", brachte Hermine etwas Schmackes ins Gespräch. "Das ist die Frage", antwortete Harry, "aber Draco meinte zu wissen, wo es ist." 

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich vermute es nur. Angenommen, ganz Hogwarts ist in die Luft geflogen außer der Teil unter Hogwarts." "Und was ist unter Hogwarts?", fragte Hermine. "Die Kammer des Schreckens!" "Genau. Und wer kennt sich besser mit Schlangen aus als du, Harry." "Wohl wirklich niemand." Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Harry Draco ganz tief in die Augen schaute. "Du denkst nicht, was ich jetzt denke, oder?" "Doch das denke ich." "Was denkt ihr?" "Ich denke, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen oder auch erst beim Frühstück und wenn du dann immer noch nicht da sein solltest, schicke ich dir den Leichenwagen vorbei." "Woher weißt du, was ein Wagen ist?", fragte Harry erstaunt, "vorallem, was ein Leichenwagen ist??" "Das sagt man so!", rechtfertigte sich dieser, "außerdem habe ich in meinem vorherigen Leben Muggelkunde belegt." "Hast du?" "Nein! Natürlich nicht! Vater hätte mich umgebracht! Aber vielleicht sollte ich dochmal drüber nachdenken." "Vorheriges Leben??" "Das ... ist eine andere Geschichte." "Natürlich. Wenn du meinst."

Die Drei verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass der Plan schief gehen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz verließ auch er den Keller und machte sich auf den Weg zum Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nachdem sie den Zaubertrankkeller verlassen hatten, entstand plötzlich ein Hurrikan und drei Personen wurden herausgeschleudert und klatschten an die Wand. "AU!", ließ eine der schwarzgekleideten Personen vernehmen. "Hast du Probleme, Kumpel?", fragte ein anderer. "Sehe ich so aus?" "Willst du darauf eine Antwort?" "Das war eine rhetorische Frage!" "Achso!" "Könntet ihr endlich aufhören zu streiten?", mischte sich der Dritte im Bunde ein. Schweigen. "Wo hast du das Buch?" "Welches Buch?" "**Das** Buch!" "Ach... **das** Buch, keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, du hattest es!" "Nein, hatte ich nicht." Ihre Blicke wanderten zu Nummer drei. "Was glotzt ihr mich so an, ich hab' s bestimmt nicht. Ich weiß noch nicht mal wie so ein Dings aussieht." Der Anführer schlug sich vor die Stirn und sagte: "Das wundert mich gar nicht." "Ich schenk dir eins zum Geburtstag, Kumpel!" "Wann hab ich denn Geburtstag?" "Ach, du Scheiße, ich bin nur von inkompetenten Idioten umgeben!", stöhnte der Anführer auf.

"Kommt, jetzt wird Angst und Schrecken verbreitet." "Und wo fangen wir damit an?" "In der BHH." "In der was??" "BHH du Trottel, in der B-ig H-all of H-ogwarts." "Achso." "Auf auf!" Und so machten sie sich **auf** in die BHH.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"**Ahh... ein Junge!**" "Schlaues Mädchen. Hallo Myrte." "Ach du bist's. Ich dachte schon, dass mich mal jemand Neues besucht." "Ey komm, es ist 16 Jahre her und außerdem. Mit der Begrüßung lockst du die Besucher nicht gerade an." "Was soll ich denn sonst tun?" "Freundlich sein?!" "Das bringt eh nichts." "Wie dem auch sei. Ich muss mal runter in die Kammer." "Du willst in die Kammer?" "Welche Kammer?" Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Myrte verschwand ziemlich verwirrt in ihrer Wohnung, um über das Gespräch nachzudenken.

"Öffne dich!", sprach Harry dann in Parsel und das Waschbecken bewegte sich und gab einen Eingang frei. "Und ab die Post. Bahn frei, Kartoffelbrei." Obwohl er nicht wusste, warum er das rief, rief er es und sprang hinab. Nach dieser kleinen Achterbahnfahrt landete er unsanft auf dem Boden. "Autsch. Man ist das dreckig hier unten." Langsam hob er einen Rattenkadaver auf und schmiss ihn mit den Worten "Uääh ist das eklig" an die nächste Wand. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und sagte "Lumos", worauf es sofort hell wurde. Daraufhin bahnte er sich einen Weg durch den meterhohen Mist und er schwor sich Draco umzubringen, wenn das Buch nicht hier war! "Memo an mich selbst: Draco killen, falls das Buch nicht hier ist!"

Plötzlich hörte er ein Platschen. Anscheinend amüsierte sich der Basilisk prächtig. 'Na super. Ein gutgelaunter Basilisk. Dass ich das noch erleben darf. Obwohl, wenn ich ihm in die Augen schaue, war's das mit Leben.' Mit diesem trüben Gedanken machte er sich auf den Weg zum Basilisken. "Hey Kumpel. Wo bist du?" "Hier." "Wo ist hier?" "Dort, wo ich bin." "Super. Genial. Genauer könnte sich nicht einmal ein Zentauer ausdrücken! Hast du hier zufällig ein Buch gesehen?" "Wart mal. Ich guck mal", kam die Antwort und der Basilisk** schaltete **sich durch alle **Kanäle**.

"Nein. Ich glaub nicht, dass sich hier ein Buch befindet." "Das wirst du mir büßen, elendiger Drache!!" Der Basilisk, der das anscheinend auf sich bezog, zischte wütend und schlängelte auf ihn zu. Aus seiner Verzweifelung heraus, zückte er Hermines Handspiegel und checkte noch mal die Lage bzw. sein Aussehen. War er auch schön genug zu sterben? Da fiel ihm der Sinn und Zweck des Spiegels wieder ein. "Oh guck mal, dein Make-Up ist verwischt, du hättest nicht so doll im Wasser planschen sollen", rief Harry. "Was?? Wie?? Zeig her!", kam die Antwort und der Basilisk stürzte sich regelrecht auf den Spiegel. "Du hast ja recht", und das war das letzte, was er sagte, denn seit dieser Begebenheit steht in der Kammer des Schreckens eine Skulptur eines Basilisken und der einzige Besucher dieser faszinierenden Ausstellung in diesem total hygienischen Museum war Harry Potter, der leider vergessen hatte, sich ins Gästebuch einzutragen.

Wütend stapfte er wieder zurück. Er hatte aber keine Ahnung, wie er jetzt wieder nach oben kommen sollte. "Fawkes! Kreacher! Dobby?", mit jedem Namen wurde er verzweifelter, noch ein Name fiel ihm aber ein, doch es fiel ihm nicht leicht, diesen zu sagen. "Myrte?" "Ja Harry? Bist du auch gestorben? Du darfst selbstverständlich in meiner Toilette einziehen." "Nein. Tut mir leid. Aber wenn du mich nicht hier raus holst, könnte es dazu noch kommen." "Ich komme", flötete sie ohne jede Spur von Traurigkeit. 'Welch Wunder. Das ich das noch erleben darf.' Als sie bei ihm war, packte sie ihn am Handgelenk und schleifte Harry hinter sich her. "Au. Lass das! Lass gefälligst los!" "Okay", erwiederte sie und ließ ihn los. Harry rutschte den Kanal wieder herunter und landete schon zum zweiten Mal im Dreck. "So war das nicht gemeint! Draco. Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege! Dann Gnade dir Gott oder Merlin oder wer auch immer dir gnaden will." "Wer ist Gott?", fragte Myrte. "Das sag ich dir, wenn du mich hoch gebracht hast." "Okay", und Myrte schleifte ihn abermals hoch, wobei er sich diesmal seine Kommentare verkniff.

"Danke schön", meinte Harry, als sie wieder oben waren. "Und wer ist Gott?" "Ein andermal vielleicht." "Wenn du mir nicht sofort antwortest, schmeiß ich dich wieder runter!" "Okay okay. Gott ist jemand, an den viele Muggel glauben. So eine Art Merlin, nur für Muggel." "Ach so." Und damit verschwand Harry so schnell er konnte aus diesem Klo, natürlich hisste er noch "Schließ dich", damit sein Privatmuseum nicht von unbefugten Personen betreten werden konnte. Dann hechtete er zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und klopfte. "Wer da?" "Schmidts Katze!", kam die genervte Antwort. "Ach Harry, du bist's." Und die Tür ging auf. "Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?" "Wem fallen sonst so bescheuerte Muggelsprüche ein?" "Wohl niemand", antwortete Harry resigniert und trat ein.

"Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Draco und setzte sich auf ein Sofa. Harry ließ sich auf einen Sessel ihm gegenüber fallen. "Das willst du nicht wissen", knurrte Harry. "Dann nicht", erwiederte sein Gegenüber und biss in einen Apfel, was Harry zum Augenrollen brachte. "Du verdammter Idiot! Ich bin umsonst darunter gegangen und bin einem beschissenem Basilisken begegnet, der mich umbringen wollte!!", am Ende war er immer lauter geworden.

"Was hast du erwartet?", fragte Draco lässig und brachte Harry zur Weißglut. "Ach! Wirklich? Das nächste Mal öffne ich dir den Eingang und du kannst dich unten gerne mal umsehen." "Wirklich? Ein andermal vielleicht, aber was ist jetzt mit dem Buch?" "Ich hab es nicht!" "Na dann wird es wohl zum nächsten Abendessen Kartoffelbrei geben." "Hahaha. Eine Woche hab ich noch." "Die ist schnell vorbei. Und ich hab keine Idee, wo wir suchen könnten." "Na dann schreib ich mal am besten schon mein Testament", sagte Harry sarkastisch. "Okay. Viel Spaß dann", und schmiss Harry raus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sie trafen sich erst beim Abendessen wieder, bei dem es zu Harrys und Dracos Glück keinen Kartoffelbrei gab. Plötzlich flogen die Türen der großen Halle auf und drei finstere Gestalten traten ein. Harry und Draco wechselten einen Blick und Draco fragte laut in die Halle: "Hunger?" "Ähm nein." Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und er dachte: "Nein, nicht die schon wieder!" Einer der Todesser tat einen Schritt vor und sah erst Draco und dann Harry an. "Ihr zwei! Was macht ihr hier?" "Das wollten wir euch grad fragen!" "Wirklich?", fragte der Todesser entnervt.

"Harry, wer ist das?", mischte sich Hermine mal wieder ein. "Niemand." "Woher kennst du sie?" "Ich kenne sie nicht!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Schnauze!", rief der Anführer der Todesser. "Halt dich daraus!", spien die Beiden zurück. Draco kam ein Gedanke: "Habt ihr das Buch?" "Welches Buch?" "**Das** Buch!", erwiederte Draco. "Ach **das** Buch, nein, **das** haben wir nicht!" "Wie seid ihr dann her gekommen?", fragte Harry. "Wir sind mit dem Buch gekommen, aber **es** nicht mit uns."

"Dann geht und sucht es!", meinte Harry. "Gut, wir gehen. Aber wir hinterlassen euch noch eine Drohung: Wir kommen wieder und werden Angst und Schrecken verbreiten!" Damit rauschten die drei Todesser aus der großen Halle. Nach dem Frühstück standen die drei Freunde auf und trafen sich in der Eingangshalle. "Und jetzt?" "Keine Ahnung." "Aber irgendwo muss das Buch doch sein!" "Gehen wir doch logisch an die Sache ran." "Logisch? Bin ich Hermine?"

"Was soll das heißen?", fragte Hermine. "Draco, wir sollten einen Ort aufsuchen, an dem wir ungestört sind." "Ganz meine Meinung. Aber wo gibt es in Hogwarts einen solchen Ort?" "Vielleicht nicht direkt in Hogwarts, aber auf den Ländereien." "Ach du redest von ...-" "Genau!" "Wovon redet ihr?!", fragte Hermine gefährlich. "Nichts", meinte Draco unschuldig. "Dohoch." "Nahein." "Doch." "Nein." "Doch." "Schnauze. Hermine. Du gehst in die Bibliothek lernen und lässt uns brave Kinder in Ruhe." "Brave Kinder?", erwiederten Draco und Hermine gleichzeitig.

"Ja. Komm Draco." "Ist schon okay." "Pff... Jungs", schnaubte das Mädchen und verschwand in die Bibliothek. "Also. Wovon hast du jetzt geredet?", fragte Draco unwissend. "Du Vollidiot", raunte Harry und haute den Slytherin. "Au! Wohin jetzt?" "In die Heulende Hütte!" "Natürlich. Jetzt geht's los. Jetzt geht's los." "Dann komm."

So liefen die beiden Jungs zu ihrem ungestörten Plätzchen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts. In der Heulenden Hütte angekommen, griff Draco das Gespräch wieder auf. "Also, wo ist das Buch?" "Gehen wir doch logisch an die Sache ran." "Logisch? Bin ich Hermine?" Doch es blieb ruhig. "Hermine?", Draco sah sich um. "Vielleicht hätten wir Hermine doch mitnehmen sollen", überlegte Harry. "Naja... man könnte versuchen Hermine nachzumachen."

"Okay. Wenn ich Hermine wäre, dann würde ich ...-" "In die Bibliothek rennen?", schlug Draco vor. "Nein! Also doch, aber nicht jetzt!" "Bei wem ist es am unwahrscheinlichsten, dass er es hat?" "Voldemort? Den Todessern?" "Zum Beispiel. Also die können wir ausschließen. Und wen noch?" "Hermine?" "Jaa ... okay. Und wen noch?" "Pettigrew?" "Ja, den auch. Und wer von den** lebendigen **Menschen dieser Zaubererwelt könnte dieses Buch auch nicht haben?" "Ähm... Alle?" "Shit!", fluchte Draco.

"Und wer könnte es haben?", fragte Harry. "Alle die bei der Explosion dabei waren." "Und das waren so rund 1000 Schüler und mindestens 10 Lehrer. Was die Sache nicht einfacher macht." "Naja ... die damaligen Schüler sind jetzt wohl erwachsen." "So wie unsere Eltern", warf Harry ein, stolz, dass er auch mal was logisches sagen konnte.

"Das ist es! Unsere Eltern!" "Hää?" "Ich meine **deine Eltern**." "Hää?" "Scheiße ... jetzt hab ich vergessen, was ich sagen wollte. Aber egal. Du könntest doch einfach deine Eltern fragen, ob sie das Buch haben oder wissen wer es hat." "Okay. Den Plan finde ich gut. Simpel und einfach zu merken." Damit war das Meeting aufgelöst und beide gingen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry machte sich sofort daran, den Brief zu schreiben.

Als er den Brief abgeschickt hatte, bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Hermine und ... das war ihm scheiß-egal, deswegen ging er zu Draco und klopfte an der Tür zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch nicht Draco öffnete die Eingangstür, sondern ein ihm unbekannter Mann. "Und wer bist du??" "Schmidt's Katze?!" "Und was willst du?"

"Mir ist ein Frettchen davongelaufen... Und ich glaube, dass es genau in diesen Gemeinschaftsraum geflüchtet ist." "Natürlich. Komm rein." "Und wer sind Sie?" "Ich bin der neue Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Zaubertranklehrer." Darauf reagierte Harry sehr menschlich, denn er kippte um. Doch ein kleines Frettchen war sofort da und fing ihn auf. "Entschuldigen Sie meinen Freund, aber er hat immer wieder mal ein paar Schwächeanfälle."

"Natürlich. Und wer bist du??", fragte er abwertend. "Ähm ... das kleine Frettchen?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Das kleine Frettchen??" "So könnte man das sagen." "Komische Spitznamen heutzutage", meinte dann der Mann und verschwand aus dem Raum. Kaum war der Typ verschwunden, schlug Draco Harry, damit der Junge, der wie jeder andere lebt, aufwachte und ließ ihn vor lauter Entrüstung fallen. "Warum hast du dem Kerl gesagt, dass das mein Spitzname ist?", fragte Draco. "Hab ich nicht!" "Hast du nicht?" "Nein", beteuerte Harry.

"Was machst du eigentlich hier?" "Dir sagen, dass ich den Brief abgeschickt habe." "Schlaues Kind", meinte Draco 'total' begeistert, "und was machen wir jetzt?" "Warten?" "Tolle Idee. Und was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Zeit sinnvoll verbringen?", fragte Draco. "Du meinst wir sollten dem neuen Lehrer beweisen, dass wir nicht so blöd sind, wie er denkt?" "Zum Beispiel, aber eigentlich meinte ich damit, dass wir unser ungestörtes Plätzchen etwas wohnlicher einrichten und später Filchs Büro aufsuchen könnten, um herauszubekommen wozu man uns in der Vergangenheit verurteilt hat." "Achso. Dann lass uns loslegen."

Und damit machten sie sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage auf zur Heulenden Hütte. "Okay, wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?" "Naja, vielleicht ein Sofa, ein Teppich, eine Lampe, was weiß ich. Vielleicht sollten wir auch erst mal für Ordnung sorgen", schlug Draco vor und sah sich angeeckelt in dem völlig verwüsteten Zimmer um. "Und eventuell Staubwischen", sagte Harry und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Bettkante, auf der eine fünf Zentimerter dicke Staubschicht lag.

Draco erhob den Zauberstab und murmelte: "Ratzeputz!" Etwas Staub wirbelte durch den Raum und Harry begann zu husten. "Sicher, dass **das** eine gute Idee ist?" "Nein, aber hast du eine bessere?" "Wir könnten Hermine fragen!" "Nein", entgegnete Draco. "Dann nimm den Lappen in die Hand und fang an zu putzen." "Ich bin ein Malfoy, für solch niedere Arbeit gibt es Hauselfen." "Da hast du außnahmsweise mal Recht", entgegnete Harry und verließ zusammen mit Draco die Hütte.

Auf dem Weg zur Küche fiel Harry ein, dass Dobby, Kreacher und Winky nicht da sein würden, um ihnen zu helfen und er machte Draco darauf aufmerksam. "Wir werden sie trotzdem fragen und im Notfall rufe ich Dobby." "Wie, du rufst ihn?" "Zu deiner Information, er ist mein Hauself", meinte Draco herablassend und schritt erhobenen Hauptes davon. Harry sah ihm mit offenem Mund nach. "Warte auf mich, du Vollidiot!", schrie er ihm dann doch noch nach und holte ihn rennend ein. Sie betraten die Küche und wurden sofort von einer Horde Hauselfen umringt.

"Bitte, halt dich daraus und lass mich das diesmal machen, ja?", sagte Draco zu Harry und wendete sich dann an die Hauselfen: "Alle mal herhören! Wir brauchen ein Hauptquartier und wir haben ein Hauptquartier, doch dummer Weise ist es saudreckig, darum sind wir gekommen, um euch zu sagen, dass ihr es sauber machen sollt. Jedoch müsst ihr mir eins versprechen: Kein Wort darüber, wo es sich befindet! Verstanden?" Die Elfen nickten eifrig. "Na dann, ihr geht jetzt in die Heulende Hütte und morgen kommen wir nach, um zu sehen, ob ihr eure Aufgabe erledigt habt." Daraufhin verließen Harry und Draco die Küche.

"Na dann, lass uns die Hausordnung studieren.", sagte Draco. "Was??? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" "Wieso?" "Du willst die Hausordnung lesen?" "Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?" "Du hast es eben gesagt!", rechtfertigte sich Harry. "Ich wollte sagen, dass wir vorgeben die Hausordnung zu studieren." "Vorgeben die Hausordnung zu lesen? Warum das?" "Harry, wir haben etwas vor. Teil 1 ist abgearbeitet und nun gehen wir zu Teil 2 über." "Das erinnert mich an 'Max und Moritz': 'Das hier war der erste Streich und der zweite folgt sogleich'." Draco sah ihn schräg von der Seite an: "Tu mir einen Gefallen und **hör auf zu reimen!**"

Beim Büro des Hausmeisters angelangt, klopfte Harry an die Tür. "Du bist sicher, dass **das** eine gute Idee ist?" "Hast du eine bessere?", entgegnete Draco und öffnete die Tür. "Guten Tag, Mr Filch, dürfen wir uns die Hausordnung ausleihen?" "Hier wird nichts ausgeliehen, wir sind keine Bibliothek!" "Wer wir?" "Ich ... und Mrs Norris!" "Achso, dürfen wir sie uns dann hier durchlesen?" "Von mir aus", antwortete der verdutzte Filch und zog eine 5m lange Pergamentrolle aus seiner Schreibtischschublade. Harrys Augen wurden immer größer. "Und du bist wirklich sicher, dass das eine gute Idee war?", flüsterte er Draco, nachdem Filch das Zimmer verlassen hatte, zu.

"Klar, oder zweifelts du an meiner Genialität? Fang du schon mal an zu lesen und ich such in der Zwischenzeit die richtige Karteikarte, klar so weit?" "Nein, lass uns die Aufgabenverteilung ändern. DU liest und ich schau nach." "Bitte, wenn du unbedingt möchtest." Draco machte es sich hinter dem Schreibtisch bequem und sah Harry auffordernd an. Harry drehte sich um und sah einen Berg von Karteikisten an der Wand stehen. Die waren ihm noch nie aufgefallen. Er sah sich noch einmal zu Draco um, doch der schien ganz vertieft in Filchs heiliges Dokument.

* * *

so... wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen :) und ihr reviewt auch hoffentlich fleißig : D 

glg

eure

Cally&Dolly


	5. Stress mit Todesser u alles geht schief

Hey hey, hier ist auch schon das nächste Chap. Danke danke für Reviews, über sowas freuen wir uns riesig : D

Nun aber viel Spaß:

* * *

Stunden später sah Draco von seinem meterlangen Zettel auf: "Hast du sie immer noch nicht gefunden? Ich hab das hier schon zum zweiten Mal durch." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, ging zu dem Karteikistenberg und zog aus einer ein beliebiges Kärtchen. Sehr erfreut sagte er: "Guck mal, was ich gefunden habe!" "Was hast du gefunden?" " '25. September 1980, Potter und Malfoy, nächtlicher Ausflug im Mädchenklo mit nicht wissentlichen Absichten... ' Willst du weitere Informationen?" "**DU** mieses kleines Frettchen, du hast es ganz genau gewusst... -" "Was habe ich gewusst?" "Wo dieses verdammte Kärtchen ist!" "Nein, sonst wär ich nicht so blöd stundenlang hier rumzusitzen und vor Langerweile die Hausordnung auswendig zu lernen."

"Okay. Und zu was wurden wir ... also unsere Eltern verdonnert?" "Wir ... ähm unsere Väter mussten im Pokalzimmer für ewigen Glanz sorgen." "Wenn mein Vater das raus kriegt...", stöhnte Harry auf. "... dann bringt er dich um?" "Das vielleicht nicht gerade..." "Oh doch, das würde er... " "Du kennst meinen Vater nicht!", protestierte der Junge, der wie jeder andere lebt. "Das vielleicht nicht, aber ich habe vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie keine Magie verwenden durften." "Shit, ähm du hast Recht, wir sollten unsere Väter das nie rauskriegen lassen."

"Naja... da wir ja gefunden haben, was wir gesucht haben, können wir ja jetzt essen gehen. Ich hab nämlich Hunger", meinte Harry deprimiert und erfreut zugleich. Deprimiert, weil Draco die Karte eher gefunden hatte als er und erfreut, weil sie jetzt essen konnten. "Ich auch." "Na dann." Und so gingen sie zum Abendessen.

Am nächsten Tag brachen Harry und Draco zu ihrem Hauptquartier auf, selbstverständlich erst nach dem Frühstück. Dort machten sie eine Inspektion, ob auch alles sauber war und so war es auch. "Und nun?" "Jetzt wird eingerichtet!" "Okay." Und so fingen sie an, es etwas wohnlicher zu gestalten. Dafür brauchten die beiden Jungs den ganzen Tag und zwischendurch brachten die Hauselfen auf Dracos Befehl noch etwas zu essen, damit sie nicht vom imaginären Stuhl kiff äh ... kippten.

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachten sie im Hauptquartier und es war sehr langweilig. Harry sah aus dem Fenster. Es regnete. "Oh nee." Draco folgte seinem Blick. "Oh nee." "Ich glaube, wir hätten die Fenster nicht putzen lassen sollen." "Hmm." Plötzlich, und ohne Vorhersage des Wetterberichts, tauchte etwas Schneeweißes vor dem Fenster auf. "Hedwig!", rief Harry und ließ seine Eule ins Hauptquartier. An ihrem Bein war ein Päckchen befestigt, welches ganz nach einem Buch aussah. Harry riss das Papier ab und zum Vorschein kam "Zaubertränke der Zeit".

Schnell schlug Harry das Buch auf und suchte die richtige Seite. Gemeinsam überflogen sie die "Betriebsanleitung". "Weißt du, ich glaube Zaubertränke sind nicht mein Spezialgebiet", ließ Harry anmerken. "Deins auch nicht? Schon wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit, auf die ich verzichten könnte." "Na prima. Was machen wir jetzt?" "Hermine fragen?" "Okay ... fragen wir sie nach dem Mittagessen." Und so machten sich die zwei auf in die BHH.

Während Draco zum Slytherintisch ging, nahm Harry neben Hermine am Gryffindortisch Platz. "Ähm Hermine? Draco und ich gehen später in die Bibliothek wegen den Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke. Chrmm chrmm. Kommst du mit?" "Haben wir in Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben?" "Wir schon. Also. Kommst du mit?" "Von mir aus." Als die Drei fertig mit essen waren, gingen sie in die Bibliothek und setzten sich auf die hintersten Sitze. "Also Hermine", begann Draco, "wir haben ein Problem. Wir müssen einen Zaubertrank brauen und das ist nicht so wirklich unser Spezialgebiet."

"Was für einen Zaubertrank?" Harry reichte ihr das aufgeschlagene Buch. "Das da!" Prompt kam Hermines Antwort: "Ohne mich." "Ach komm schon Hermine, du bist die Einzige, die das kann." "Nein!" "Aber du hast doch auch schon mal den Vielsafttrank gebraut." "Ich habe **was** gemacht?" "Ihr habt **was** gebraut??", mischte sich Draco ein. "**Vielsafttrank**", antwortete Harry. "Wozu denn das?", fragte Draco. "Ähm ... ja ... das ist eine andere Geschichte." "Erzähl! Wir sind ganz Ohr!" "Nein", sagte Harry. "Doch", entgegneten Hermine und Draco. "Hey! Zwei gegen Einen ist unfair." "Ätsche Bätsch."

"Ich werde diesen Trank trotzdem nicht brauen. Was auch immer ich je gebraut haben soll", und damit drehte sich Hermine um und verschwand aus der Bibliothek. "Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Draco. "Ich braue ihn ganz bestimmt nicht." "Das will ich auch gar nicht." "Was soll das heißen?" "Nichts. Gar nichts." "Oh doch." "Oh nein." "Doch." "Nein." "**Ruhe in der Bibliothek**!" "Ich hab's!", rief Harry. "Hab ich nicht Ruhe gesagt!" "Tschuldigung." "Was hast du?" "Eine Idee. Erstmal kopieren wir die Seite", und zeigte auf das Buch, "und geben es dann zurück, bevor wir Snape fragen." "Super", sagte Draco, zog ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche sowie seinen Zauberstab und murmelte den Kopierzauber. Kurze Zeit später hatten sie zwei Exemplare des Rezepts.

"Madame Pince. Wir haben das Buch", rief Harry dann laut. "Welches Buch? Und schreien Sie nicht so. Wir sind doch nicht auf dem Jahrmarkt, sondern in einer Bibliothek." "Natürlich. Aber es wird nichts mehr aus dem Kartoffelbrei, denn wir haben **das** Buch." "Geben Sie her. Ich werde mich hüten Ihnen je wieder etwas auszuleihen." Harry reichte ihr das Buch mit den Worten: "Wir haben es nie ausgeliehen." "Diebe! Raus aus meiner Bibliothek und lasst euch nicht mehr blicken", und scheuchte die Beiden aus ihrer heiligen Stätte. "Und wie fragen wir jetzt Snape?" "Per Eule?", schlug Harry vor.

"Och nee... Ich will nicht schon wieder auf dieses Vieh warten. Bauen wir ihr doch einen Turboantrieb. Dann geht das Vieh ab wie Schmidt's Katze." "So schnell bin ich nun auch wieder nicht." "Entschuldige Harry." "Also. Wenn nicht per Eule, wie denn dann?" "Wir könnten Dumbledore fragen, wo sich Snape aufhält...-" "Und dann direkt dorthin apparieren?", fragte Harry. "Korrekt." "Weil wir auch beide apparieren können." "Ich schon. Du etwa nicht?" "Nein!" "Du armes Kind. Ich nehm dich mit."

Daraufhin statteten sie Dumbeldore einen Besuch ab. "Wie lautet das Passwort?", fragte Draco. "Was ist deine Lieblingssüßigkeit?", war Harrys Gegenfrage. Dafür bekam er einen schiefen Blick. "Nein, ich meins ernst. Sag mal." "Fledermauslutscher." Wider Erwarten bewegte sich plötzlich der Wasserspeier. "Harry, woher wusstest du das?" "Hormone." "Aha. Interessant. Gehen wir", sagte Draco und ließ sich von den Treppen nach oben tragen. "Warte auf mich", rief Harry und rannte hinterher. Oben angekommen, klopften sie zweimal und traten ein.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. Sie! In meinem Büro? Wo ist Mr Filch?" "Nicht da." "Prof. McGonagall??" "Nicht da." "Prof. Snape?" "Das ist springende Punkt." "Boing boing boing", machte Draco. "Wieso? Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Dumbledore. "Er ist nicht da!", erklärte Harry. "Und das stört dich?" "Gewaltig. Können Sie uns sagen, wo er ist?" "Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wissen willst?" "Jaa." "Und ich auch", meldete sich Draco zu Wort. "Er ist", fing Dumbledore mit schauriger Stimme an, "bei Loch Ness." "Ah ja ... danke schön." Daraufhin verließen sie wieder das Büro des Schulleiters und gingen zu ihrem Hauptquartier.

"Da du ja apparieren kannst, könntest du eine kleine Vorführung deiner Künste machen. Denn dir traue ich nicht über den Weg." "Schon gut." Draco stellte sich in eine Ecke des Raumes und schien sich zu konzentrieren, doch nichts passierte. "War's das?" "Was?" "Ich dachte, du wolltest heute noch apparieren." "Bin ich etwa nicht?" "Nein." "Scheiße ... wie kann das sein?" "Na super. Wie ich's mir gedacht habe", sagte Harry verzweifelt und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen, "wie kommen wir jetzt zu Snape??" "Besen?", schlug Draco vor. "Weil wir auch beide Besen haben? Erstklässler dürfen keine Besen besitzen..." "Scheiße ... wo ist mein Nimbus2001?" "Dann müssen wir uns halt mit den Schulbesen zufrieden geben", meinte Harry resigniert. "NEIN! Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" "Bessere Idee?" "Nein. Aber ... Schulbesen?" Angewidert schüttelte sich Draco.

"Na komm ... gib dir nen Ruck." "Von mir aus. Aber ich bleibe keine überflüssige Sekunde länger auf diesen Besen." Und so schnappten die beiden sich je einen Besen aus der Besenkammer und flogen los. Nach einigen Stunden hatten sie den Wald überquert. "Warum haben wir Hedwig nicht geschickt?" "Weil sie dir zu langsam war", antwortete Harry. "Sehr viel langsamer kann das Vieh nicht sein." "Zja... dessen hättest du dir bewusst sein müssen, bevor wir losgeflogen sind!" "Shit", sagte Draco. "Happens", beendete Harry. Plötzlich wurden sie von einem Schwarm Schmetterlingen überholt. "Ich fass es nicht", stöhnte Draco, "von Schmetterlingen überholt... Mein Image ist im Arsch." "Es hat uns ja keiner gesehen", munterte Harry auf. "Nein ... denn es ist inzwischen Nacht!"

Es verging wieder etwas Zeit, bevor Draco fragte: "Wie weit ist es denn noch?" "Woher soll ich das wissen? Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich eine Karte bei mir hätte?" "Fliegen wir überhaupt in die richtige Richtung?!" "Keine Ahnung. Wenn wir in Spanien gelandet sind, wissen wir's." "Wieso Spanien?" "Was weiß ich... Wenn dir der Nordpol lieber ist." "Nein nein, Spanien ist schon okay." "Siehste. Darum!" Als am nächsten Tag die Sonne aufging, landeten die beiden und kauften in einem Muggelgeschäft ein GPS-System. Harry gab das Ziel ein und klemmte es sich an den Besenstiel. "Wollen Sie sich bis nach Loch Ness durchputzen?", fragte der irritierte Verkäufer. "Was geht Sie das an?", fragte Draco. Und als sie wieder draußen waren: "Man, sind Muggel neugierig", und schon erhoben sie sich wieder in die Lüfte.

Kurze Zeit später meldete sich das Gerät: "Bitte biegen Sie nach 50 Metern rechts ab!" "Wieso abbiegen?" "Sie sind zu weitgefahren. Bitte wenden Sie und biegen sie dann nach 10 Metern links ab." "Harry. Lass uns die Abkürzung fliegen." Mit diesen Worten riss er seinen Besen herum und bog gleich ab. So ging das immer weiter ... Als sie über einem See flogen, meinte das Gerät empört: "Hier gibt es keine Straße. Bitte suchen Sie den nächsten Ort auf und geben Sie erneut den Zielort ein." Das reichte Draco und er riss das Gerät von Harrys Besen und schmiss es in den See unter ihnen.

"Draco, wo hast du das hingeworfen?" "In den See da unten?!" Harry sah nach unten. "**Das** ist aber ein großer See." Sie beobachteten wie das Gerät nach unten fiel. Da sprang ihm etwas entgegen, schnappte zu und versank wieder im Wasser. "Das war Nessi, oder?", fragte Draco unsicher. "Ich denke schon, was sonst?" "Wenn wir es noch mal logisch angehn und das Nessi war, dann muss der See da unten Loch Ness sein." "Ahh...", schrie Harry. "Hör auf zu kreischen wie ein Mädchen!" "Ääähh... ist ja voll krass, Alter!"

Am Rand des Sees sahen sie ein Schloss und flogen schnell darauf zu. "Das ist aber steinig." "Das haben Schlösser so an sich, Harry!" "Hey, was ist das für ein schwarzes Etwas da unten." "Das ist ne Fledermaus, du Arsch, und jetzt lenk nicht vom Thema ab." "Nein echt, schau es dir an, das ist Snape!" "Ach quatsch nicht, jetzt lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Schlösser sind steinig." "Is' ja gut, ich hab nie behauptet, dass sie sandig wären. Und jetzt schau doch mal hin, das ist Snape!" "Jaja, ich guck ja schon, aber nur um dir zu beweisen, dass das nicht ... **Snape ist**." "Sag ich doch die ganze Zeit!" "Is' ja gut, is' ja gut."

In einem Affentempo flogen sie auf Snape zu, was eigentlich bedeutete, das sie, wären sie vom Besen abgesprungen, schneller dort gewesen wären. Sie machten eine Vollbremsung. Snape sah auf: "Was zur Fledermaus beim heiligen Slytherin, soll das!" "Wer ist heilig?", fragte Harry. "Du doch nicht du Depp, von dir redet keiner. Was macht ihr hier?", wollte Snape wissen. "Wir ähm... Draco erklär ihm das doch mal." "Also", begann Draco, "wir haben ein gute und eine schlechte Nachricht." Snape warf ihm seinen berühmt-berüchtigten Was-zur-Fledermaus-beim-heiligen-Slytherin-soll-das-jetzt-schon-wieder-werden-Blick zu. "Also, die gute Nachricht ist, wir haben das Buch wieder gefunden und die schlechte Nachricht ist, wir haben mal wieder ein zeitliches Problem."

"Wisst ihr nicht, welcher Tag heute ist, oder wie?" "Nein. Eigentlich haben auch nicht wir das Problem, sondern drei geistig verwirrte Todesser."

"Dann schenkt ihnen einen Kalender. Und welches Buch meint ihr?", fragte Snape. "Das Buch!", beantwortete Harry, "bedauerlicher Weise mussten wir es abgeben, denn Sie müssen wissen, dass ich seit neusten eine Abneigung gegen Kartoffelbrei habe. Außerdem glaube ich an den Essismus, der so ähnlich ist wie der Buddismus, nur das man nach dem Tod nicht als Tier wieder auf die Welt kommt sondern als Speise. Und da der Name Potter von pot abgeleitet ist und pot Topf heißt und Brei schon seit Jahrhunderten in einem Topf zusammen gerührt wurde, muss ich leider auf diese Speise verzichten, es könnten ja Verwandte sein."

"Er hat Sie doch hoffentlich nicht angesteckt, oder?", wandte sich Snape besorgt an Draco. "Nicht direkt, Sir, aber ich verspüre dieselbe Abneigung gegen Kartoffelbrei, wie er." "Und warum Sie?" "Also, Madame Pince wollte Kartoffelbrei aus uns machen, weil wir dieses Buch nicht abgeben konnten, denn das hatten wir ja in der Vergangenheit liegen lassen. Glücklicher Weise hat James es damals in Verwahrung genommen und so konnten wir es ihr rechtzeitig zurückgeben." "James?", fragte Snape irritiert. "Na, Harrys Vater!"

"Aja, natürlich. Und wofür brauchtet ihr das Buch?" "Zum einen mussten wir es dieser Bibliothekarin wiedergeben und dann müssen wir diese Todesser wieder in die Vergangenheit schicken." "Und wofür braucht ihr mich dazu, diese Aktion ist ja wahrscheinlich kein Sonntagsspaziergang bei dem ihr zufällig einen alten Bekannten wieder trefft." "Nein, wir haben das Rezept für den Trank kopiert, doch wir sind einfach zu doof, um ihn selbst zu brauen", erklärte Harry.

"Einsicht ist der beste Weg zur Besserung. Aber ich habe nicht vor euch zu helfen", sagte Snape und grinste fies. "Sie wollen damit nicht sagen, dass wir umsonst hergeflogen sind, auf diesen schäbigen Holzklötzen?", fragte Draco entrüstet. "Oh doch, ich glaube genau das will ich damit sagen." Plötzlich ergoss sich eine Flutwelle über die drei alten Freunde und sie trieften, was bei Snape ja normal war, aber für die beiden Jungen war dieser Zustand doch noch recht gewöhnungsbedürftig. "Was. War. Das??", fragte Harry und ging zur Mauer. Draco und Snape folgten ihm. Ein riesiges Ungetüm sauste über den See, bog links ab, wendete abrupt und schoss weiter, kehrte um, schwomm ein wildes Zickzack und steuerte dann direkt auf sie zu.

Es baute sich direkt vor ihnen auf, breitete Flossen aus und öffnete ihr riesiges Maul ... dann ertönte eine weibliche Stimme: "Bitte biegen sie rechts ab!" und schon sauste das Monster rechts an ihnen vorbei. Drei Köpfe wandten sich nach links und schauten ihm hinterher. "War das Nessi?", fragte Harry. "Ja!", entgegnete Snape. "Ist sie schon immer so?", wollte Draco wissen. "Nein!" "Draco, die Stimme kam mir bekannt vor!", meinte Harry. "Ja, war das nicht diese nervige kleine Stimme, die alle zwei Minuten sagte: 'Bitte wenden!'?" "Genau die meine ich!"

"Nessi ist mit euch hier her gekommen?" "Nein, bis vor wenigen Minuten war ich der festen Überzeugung, das Nessi gar nicht existiert!", antwortete Draco. "Und woher kennt ihr dann ihre Stimme?" "Das ist nicht ihre Stimme... ", begann Harry seine Erklärung, doch er wurde von Snape unterbrochen: "Also bitte, sie kam aus ihrem Maul und du willst behaupten, dass es nicht ihre war?" "Ja, denn das war eindeutig die Stimme von unserem GPS." "Von eurem... " "GPS", fiel Draco ihm ins Wort, "das ist so eine komische Erfindung von den Muggeln, man muss nur eingeben, wohin man will und sie sagt dir, wo du lang musst." "Ich glaub aber, dass die nicht für den Flugverkehr geeignet sind, diese kleine Reise war das beste Beispiel."

"Okay, ich helf euch, wenn ihr Nessi von diesem Dings befreit!" "Gut", sagte Draco. "Gut?", fragte Harry, "Wie willst du das Dings aus ihr rauskriegen, wenn sie nie anhält..." "Harry, du bist ein Zauberer, kennst du dieses Wort? Sprich es mir nach: ZAU-BER-ER..." "Halt die Klappe Malfoy! Und mit welchem Zauber willst du das GPS wieder an dich bringen?" "Ganz einfach", meinte Draco, hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: "Accio GPS!" Sie warteten und nach einiger Zeit flog der Mini-Computer auf sie zu. Harry schlug sich vor die Stirn, das hätte ihm auch einfallen können. Snape erging es ähnlich, er sah seine Ferien dahinschmelzen und das nur, weil er nicht nachgedacht hatte.

Dann hielt Draco das Gerät freudestrahlend in den Händen: "Okay, da wir das geklärt haben, würde ich vorschlagen Prof. Snape, Sie apparieren jetzt mit uns in die Heulenden Hütte und dann sehen wir weiter." Snape gab sich geschlagen, packte die beiden an der Schulter und Sekundenbruchteile später fanden sie sich alle drei im Hauptquartier der Jungen wieder.

"Ich soll also noch mal denselben Trank brauen?" "Korrekt." "Und das nur für diese Todesser?" "Korrekt." "Ich nehme an, dass sich in eurem Vokabular mehr Wörter als 'korrekt' befinden?" "Korrekt." "Ich geb's auf", stöhnte Snape und zauberte sich einen Kessel her. "Und ich nehme an, dass ihr das Rezept habt?" "Korrekt!" Snape verdrehte die Augen. "Und kriege ich das noch heute?" "Yeah. Hier", sagte Harry und reichte seinem Ex-Zaubertranklehrer das Stück Papier. "Raus hier! Ich brauche Ruhe!"

Draußen, vor der Peitschenden Weide, fragte Harry Draco dann: "Und was machen wir nun?" "Wir geben eine Bestellung für Snape in der Küche ab." "Muss das sein?", fragte der Gryffindor. "Willst du eine Leiche in dem Zaubertrank haben?" "Nein ... danke." "Dann wäre diese Frage ja geklärt. Also gehen wir." Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche, doch am Eingangsportal von Hogwarts, stand Prof. McGonagall. "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. Folgen Sie mir bitte in mein Büro." Harry warf Draco einen Was-haben-wir-jetzt-schon-wieder-angerichtet-Blick zu. "Professor, das waren wir nicht." "Was waren Sie nicht Mr Malfoy?" "Was wird uns denn vorgeworfen?"

"Gar nichts. Es geht um etwas ganz anderes. Und nun kommen Sie." Wortlos folgten sie der Professorin in ihr Büro. "Setzen Sie sich", fing die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors an und wartete bis die beiden Platz genommen hatten, "Es geht um ihre Freundin Miss Hermine Granger." Draco hustete und sah die Wand an. "Sie ist entführt worden. Von den drei Todessern. Das Ministerium wurde bereits informiert und die Ermittlungen sind im vollen Gange. Sobald die Todesser gefunden werden, sperrt man sie sofort in Azkaban ein. Doch trotz diesem traurigen Zwischenfall ist die Sicherheit aller Hogwartsschüler weiterhin gewährleistet, Ihr Unterricht wird also wie gewohnt fortgesetzt. Sie können jetzt gehen."

* * *

so... das war's für heute... hoffentlich hat's euch gefallen :) ach ja... seid so lieb und reviewt wieder schön, der Knopf freut sich wirklich, wenn man ihn drückt ;)

glg

eure

Cally&Dolly


	6. Apparieren will gelernt sein

Hey hey,

es ist gar nicht so lange her, da gab's von uns ein Chap, worauf ihr uns ein Review gespendet habt. Davon inspiriert schrieben wir das nächste und hier ist es xD ... Viel Spaß!

* * *

Kaum standen die beiden Jungen vor der Tür, packte Harry Draco an der Schulter und drückte ihn gegen die Wand: "Azkaban ... Wir müssen diese Todesser finden, bevor es die Auroren tun. Wenn die erstmal dort gelandet sind, kriegen wir die nicht mehr raus." "Würdest du mich bitte loslassen??" "Ja, entschuldige. Ich wollte das Ganze nur etwas dramatischer gestalten." "Dramatisch?", fragte Draco und klopfte sich den imaginären Staub vom Umhang, besonders gründlich aber die Stellen, wo er von Harry gepackt worden war. "Und was ist nun so schlimm daran, dass die komischen Typen in Azkaban landen?"

"Die ganze Zeit verändert sich! Die kommen doch aus der Vergangenheit. Klingelst da bei dir nicht?!" Ding dong dong. "Das war die Schulglocke. Ich glaub, dass wir zu Zaubertränke müssen." "War ja klar, dass du wieder das Thema wechselst", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd und treckte den Slytherin hinter sich her um zum Unterricht zu gelangen. Als sie im Klassenraum ankamen, saß der Rest schon, der Lehrer fehlte aber. Kurzerhand setzten sie sich nach ganz hinten. Keine Sekunde später tauchte eine schwarzgekleidete Person auf. "Der zieht ja die selbe Show ab wie Snape. Nachmacher!" "Frettchen. Ich bitte um Ruhe!" Alle drehten sich zu Draco um und Harry sprach aus, was alle dachten. "Alle denken es und ich spreche es aus: Nä nä nä nä ..." "Schmidt's Katze. Das gilt auch für Sie." Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und die Klasse stimmte ein.

"Ruhe im Gerichtssaal... ich meine: Ruhe! Ich werde jetzt die Namensliste verlesen. Granger, Hermine." Schweigen. "Hermine Granger?" Immer noch schweigen. Harry stand auf. "Ich, Schmidt's Katze, möchte Hermine Granger für ihr unentschuldigtes Fehlen entschuldigen. Genauere Informationen erhalten sie von Professor McGonagall." "Vollidiot. Setz dich! Weasley, Ronald." "Anwesend." "Nott, Theodor." "Ja." ... "Malfoy, Draco." "Yo." "Ah ... das Frettchen gehört einer alten, reinblütigen Familie an. Das hätte ich aber nicht gedacht. Potter, Harry." "Yeah." "Schmidt's Katze? Interessant." ...

In der verbleibenden Zeit sollten sie den Furunclus-Trank brauen. "Sanitäter!!" "Was ist?", war die grobe Antwort. "Ich muss ins Lazareth!" "Was ist ein Lazareth?" "Er meint den Krankenflügel!", erklärte Draco schnell, "Soll ich ihn dahin bringen?" "Mach, mach!" Die beiden verließen den Raum und gaben sich vor der verschlossenen Tür high five. "Ich will die Frage ja nicht stellen, aber...", begann Harry. "Du stellst sie trotzdem." "Was machen wir jetzt?" Draco klatschte sich vor die Stirn: "Hätt ich mir ja denken können. Gehen wir zu Snape."

Im Hauptquartier angekommen, erkundigten sich die beiden ganz höflich nach den bis jetzt erzielten Ergebnissen: "Und, wie steht's?" "Nichts steht, schon mal nen Zaubertrank stehen gesehen?" "Nicht so direkt, aber noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend", meinte Draco, "Und wie weit biste jetzte?" "Wenn ihr nicht ständig nachfragen würdet, dann wäre ich sicherlich weiter!" "Was meine Frage nicht direkt beantwortet." "Der Trank braucht noch eine Weile." "Da kann ich mir jetzt voll ein Bild von machen!" ... "Was macht ihr eigentlich hier, habt ihr nicht Unterricht?", durchbrach Snape die entstande Stille. "Wir hatten keine Lust auf Zaubertr..." "Auf Zauberkunst!", vollendete Draco Harrys Satz.

"Achso, wer ist überhaupt der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke?" "Weiß nicht!" "Wie weiß nicht, heißt er mit Vornamen 'Weiß' und mit Nachnamen 'Nicht'?", erkundigte sich Snape. "Ähh.. Fast!" "Also, heißt er mit Vornamen 'Nicht' und mit Nachnamen 'Weiß'!" "Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Er hat nicht gesagt, wie er heißt." "Deswegen ist er bei uns Mr Weiß Nicht!" "Aha!", damit war das Gespräch vorerst beendet. Nach einiger Zeit ergriff Draco das Wort: "Severus... " "Du nennst ihn Severus?" "Ja, du heißt doch so oder?" "Ja, was willst du Draco?" "Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich bei Nessi gesucht?" "Nichts!" "Türlich hast du was gemacht!" "Wussten Sie eigentlich schon länger, dass Nessi existiert?", fragte Harry, der sich nicht so schnell mit dem Gedanken abfinden konnte, Snape neuerdings zu dutzen.

"Nein! Sie existiert auch noch nicht lange." "Wieso, sie kann doch nicht plötzlich so da sein!" "Naja, irgendwie schon, du musst nur wissen wie!" "Willst du damit andeuten, dass irgendein Irrer sie erschaffen hat?" "Ich möchte mir die Bezeichnung 'Irrer' in diesem Zusammenhang verbitten." "Kennst du den, wen auch immer?" "Kennen ist da nicht das richtige Wort... " "DU?", fragte Draco irritiert. "DU?", gab Snape die Frage an Harry weiter. "Nein, ich nicht." "Natürlich Potter, Sie nicht, sonst wäre die Verwendung des Wortes 'Irrer' zutreffend." "Das nehme ich Ihnen persönlich!" "Bitte." Draco verdrehte die Augen, die beiden würden sich nie leiden können. "Ich meinte auch nicht Harry, sondern dich!" "Mich?", fragte Snape.

"Genau, dich." "Wie kommst du auf mich?" "Weil du der einzige von uns bist, der bei Loch Ness gewesen sein könnte, bevor Nessi existierte und weil du den Wen-auch-immer verteidigst, obwohl du behauptest ihn nicht direkt zu kennen", zählte Draco die Punkte an den Fingern ab. "Seit wann kannst du logisch denken, Draco?", fragte Snape verwundert. "Harry hat es drauf angelegt, dass ich mich mit Hermine anfreunde und ich glaube sie hat auf mich abgefärbt." "Was man von Potter ja nicht sagen kann." "Und?" "Und was?" "Hast du Nessi erschaffen oder nicht?" "Ja, ich habe sie erschaffen."

Harrys Kinnlade klappte nach unten, doch die beiden achteten nicht auf ihn. "Zu welchem Sinn und Zweck?" "Ich wollte am alljährlichen Fotowettbewerb teilnehmen..." "Und da hast du dir ein lebendiges Fotomodel gemacht, was dummer Weise ein Eigenleben entwickelt hat?" "Ja, so könnte man das sagen. Doch bis ihr kamt, war mit dem Vieh alles in Ordnung, das muss an diesem Muggeldingsdabumsda gelegen haben." "Ach, jetzt ist es wieder unsere Schuld ja?" "Türlich, wer soll denn sonst dran Schuld sein?" "Du zum Beispiel, schließlich hat die Welt es ja ganz allein dir zu verdanken, dass ein Mythos zum Leben erwacht ist."

"Könnten wir das Thema wechseln? Das ist mir alles zu hoch!", mischte sich Harry wieder ein, der das Gespräch bis dahin wortlos verfolgt hatte. "Und welches Thema wäre Ihnen nicht zu hoch, Mr Potter?", fragte Snape. "Quidditsch?" "Glaub ich nicht, da muss man ziemlich hoch fliegen, das passt nicht zu Ihrem Charakter", meinte der Ex-Zaubertranklehrer und fügte dann hinzu, "Habt ihr eigentlich nichts besseres zu tun, als mich hier ständig vollzulabern und mich von der Fertigstellung des Tranks abzuhalten?" "Um ehrlich zu sein, nein!" "Dann lernt was." "Was denn, wir können alles, was man in den ersten sechs Schuljahren von uns erwartet." "Scheinbar hat Ms Granger nicht so stark auf euch abgefärbt, wie ich gehofft hatte!" "Wieso?" "Weil ihr dann endlich kapiert hättet, dass es nicht verboten ist mehr zu können als von einem erwartet wird." "Was zum Beispiel?" "Was weiß ich, Apparieren?"

"Genau Draco, das ist doch die Idee!", stichelte Harry. "Wieso, ich kann apparieren!" "Was du nicht sagst, warum sind wir denn dann auf den ollen Schulbesen geflogen?" Draco lief rot an. "Draco, rot versaut dir deinen Teint." "Halt's Maul! Wann fangen wir an?" "Am besten gleich, dann stehen die Chancen darauf, dass ich heute noch die wichtigsten Zutaten zusammenmische, besser." "Wo wollen wir üben?" "Raum der Wünsche?" "Man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren!", warf Snape ein. "Aber wenn wir uns einen Raum wünschen, in dem man apparieren kann, müsste es doch theoretisch funktionieren." "Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt!"

Mit diesen Worten machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche und liefen dreimal an der kahlen Wand gegenüber von Boris dem Bekloppten vorbei und schon erschien die Tür an ihrer gewohnten Stelle. Schnell huschten sie in den Raum und staunten nicht schlecht, denn das was vor ihnen lag sah aus wie ein Golfplatz. Weite Rasenflächen, Büsche, Hecken, kleine Baumgruppen und ein See. "Wow, das ist nicht schlecht." "Nein, schlecht ist es nicht."

"Also, wollen wir Golf spielen oder apparieren?", fragte Harry. "Apparieren, ich spiele kein Golf!" "Ich auch nicht, aber man kanns ja versuchen."

"Nein, ganz entschieden, nein. Ich will erst mal wieder können, was ich schon immer konnte." "Na dann, wie geht's?" "Nicht gut, ich will endlich wieder apparieren können." "So hab ich das nicht gemeint", beschwichtigte Harry, "Ich wollte nur, dass du mir erklärst, wie man appariert." "Achso. Also, es geht folgender Maßen, man muss sich auf den Ort, an den man gelangen will, konzentrieren, sich vorstellen was da ist, wie es dort aussieht, und dann schnippst du mit den Fingern - etwa so - und plopp bist du da. Jedenfalls in der Theorie." "Das macht mir voll Mut." "Na dann frisch ans Werk, in drei Stunden gibt's Abendessen, bis dahin sollten wir wenigstens ... schnippen können."

Draco schloss die Augen, atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig, schnippte ... und stand immer noch neben Harry. "Wow, ich kann mir jetzt voll vorstellen wie das geht!" "Danke für das Kompliment! Jetzt kannst du mal zeigen, was du gelernt hast." Harry zog dieselbe Show ab, dann wieder Draco, dann zusammen...

Nach zwei Stunden hatte Draco den Bogen wieder raus. Das steigerte Harrys Stimmung nicht gerade, aber er war auch so ziemlich deprimiert. Dann brach Draco das Training ab: "Komm, es gibt Essen und ich bin am verhungern." "Ich kann's aber immer noch nicht!" "Das war aber auch nicht zu erwarten." "Danke!" "So war das nicht gemeint." "Und was hast du dann gemeint??" "Da ich es ja schon mal konnte, war es doch zu erwarten, dass ich es schneller hinbekomme als du. Du jedoch, hast es noch nie gekonnt und musst das Ganze komplett lernen, also ... kommst du nun?" "Jaja", maulte Harry.

Daraufhin gingen die beiden Jungs in die große Halle zum Abendessen. Harry wollte schon fast fragen, wo denn Hermine blieb, als ihm einfiel, dass diese beschissenen Todesser sie verschleppt hatten. Deswegen aß er alleine am Gryffindortisch. Neben ihm saß und aß ein rothaariger Junge. "Hi Ron." Dieser erschrak: "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" "Ähm ... ich habe mir halt deinen Namen gemerkt?" "Und wann?" "Wir hatten rein zufällig zusammen Unterricht..." "Ach ja", anscheinend dämmerte es bei dem Weasley, "Du bist Schmidt's Katze. Der Freund von dem Frettchen von Slytherin." "Genau der. Aber ich bin auch unter Harry Potter bekannt und mein Freund heißt eigentlich Draco Malfoy." "

"Oh ihh, du gibst dich mit einem Malfoy ab. Dazu mit einem, der in Slytherin ist." "Es liegt ihm im Blut nach Slytherin zu kommen, das wirst du wohl eines Tages einsehen müssen." "Ah ja." "Schließlich gebe ich mich auch mit einer Person namens Ronald Weasley ab. Einem Weasley aus Gryffindor." "Ha ha ha", meinte dieser trocken. Damit war das Gespräch beendet, warum gab er sich eigentlich mit so jemandem ab? Er hätte es wissen sollen. Also stand er auf (nachdem er gegessen hatte) und übte wieder im Raum der Wünsche, doch diesmal alleine, ganz heimlich.

Doch stundenspäter gab er auf, er hatte es nicht geschafft, er war auf dem ganzen Gelände rumgelatscht und hatte es überall probiert, im Endeffekt taten ihm die Füße weh. Niedergeschlagen ging er zu Bett. Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Tag trafen sich Harry und Draco im Raum der Wünsche. Draco verschwand mit einem Schnipp und tauchte auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wieder auf. Harry probierte es ebenfalls, doch wie erwartet, klappte es nicht. Nach einiger Zeit wurde es Draco zu dumm, packte Harry und apparierte mit ihm in die nächste Ecke.

"So geht das. Und noch mal..", packte ihn abermals, schnippte und sie tauchten mitten in einer kleinen Baumgruppe wieder auf. "So und jetzt du. Alleine." "Okay, ich geb mein Bestes." "Nur Verlierer geben ihr Bestes, Gewinner tun's einfach", versuchte Draco Harry aufzumuntern, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Harry konzentrierte sich, schnippte und verschwand wider Erwarten. "Wuhu!", Draco johlte. Dann hörte er ein Platsch und drehte sich um. Sein Lehrling war im Teich gelandet. Feixend drehte er sich um, er wollte nicht das Harrys Erfolg durch diesen ungünstigen Landeplatz gedämpft wurde. Obwohl, dachte er, Wasser dämpfte alles, also auch diesen ersten geglückten Versuch. Harry kam zu ihm. "Du siehst aus wie ein begossener Pudel." "Danke." "Und du stinkst nach nassem Hund." "Danke." "Aber... du hast es geschafft." " Danke."

"Ich würd sagen, du probierst es noch ein paar mal und dann lassen wir uns von Snape eine neue Aufgabe geben." Harry übte verbissen weiter und bald war er sich sicher, dass er es raus hatte. Auch Draco war davon überzeugt und so gingen sie gut gelaunt zu Snape, der würde Augen machen. In der Heulenden Hütte war ihr Ex-Zaubertranklehrer noch mit voller Konzentration dabei, den Trank zu brauen und eigentlich nicht in der Stimmung ihnen zuzugucken. "Jetzt schau doch mal her", jammerte Draco. "Nein!" "Doch!" "Verdammt noch mal, ich werde mich nicht auf dieses Kindergartenniveau herunterlassen." "Dohoch!" "Nein." "Doch." "Nein." "Doch." "Nein. Mist. Ihr habt es geschafft. Na gut, wenn ihr meint, der Klügere gibt nach." "Wuhu", sagte Harry. "Ich fang an", meinte Draco siegessicher, schnippte und tauchte in einer anderen Ecke wieder auf. "Jetzt du!", grinste Draco herausfordernd. "Nichts leichter als das", war die Antwort, nach welcher ein Schnippen folgte und Harry stand neben Draco.

"Könnt ihr im Falle auch Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren?" Draco packte Harry an der Schulter, schnippte und beide tauchten auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite auf. Harry deutete eine Verbeugung an, schnappte nach Draco und schnippte ebenfalls mit den Fingern und... weg waren sie und wurden nicht mehr gesehen. Snape wartete und wartete und wartete, dann fuhr er desinteressiert mit seiner Arbeit fort, endlich hatte er seine Ruhe.

Währenddessen fanden sich Harry und Draco in einer Bruchbude wieder, sodass sie nicht sofort merkten, dass sie die Heulende Hütte verlassen hatten. "Haste fein gemacht, Harry!" "Danke, aber verarschen kann ich mich selbst." "Das war keine Verarschung, das war ernst gemeint", meinte Draco. "Komisch, denn es hat nicht so wirklich geklappt!" "Hat es nicht?" "Nein, hast du dich schon mal umgeschaut?" Draco blickte sich um. "Du Vollidiot, wie kannst du da noch grinsen, wo hast du uns hingebracht?" "Er hat's gemerkt, wurde auch langsam Zeit. Bist wohl nicht der Hellste, he?" "Hör auf. Meine Leuchte funktioniert im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten blendend." "Schön für dich!", meinte Harry und sah sich ersteinmal im Zimmer um. "Ich bezweifele, dass wir in Hogwarts sind", ließ Draco anmerken. "Blitzmerker. Schlaues Kind. Und wo sind wir dann?" "Was können wir denn ausschließen?" "Hogwarts. Loch Ness. Ligusterweg Nr. 4 und wie ich annehme Malfoy Manor, oder wohnst du in einer solchen Bruchbrude??" "Ha ha ha. Nein, ich wohne nicht in solch einer Bruchbude, im Gegensatz zu dir. Aber das klärt immer noch nicht auf, wo wir uns befinden."

"Bedauerlicher Weise nicht. Aber wir könnten uns ja mal umsehen. Dieses Was-auch-immer wird ja wohl nicht aus nur einem Raum bestehen." Draco nickte und so verließen sie das Zimmer. Sie standen in einem Flur; plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen und diese Stimmen kamen ihnen seltsam bekannt vor. "Hermine!" Daraufhin stürmten sie mit erhobenen Zauberstäben das Zimmer. "Hände hoch. Oder ich schieße!!", schrie Harry. "Oder was?", fragte Draco unwissend. "Oder ich ... ich ... ich ... beleg euch mit Schnecken-Spuck-Flüchen", verbesserte Harry seinen Satz. "Uh, da kriegen wir aber Angst!", feixte ein Todesser. "Das solltet ihr auch, sonst würde ich euch ja nicht drohen, oder?" "Harry, das war Ironie!" "Oh." "Also, ich würd sagen, du beschäftigst die Todesser und ich hol Snape." "Toller Plan..." "Find ich auch."

Draco wedelte mit seinem Zauberastab und Snape nahm samt seinem Kessel im Raum Gestalt an. "Ähm... Was zum Kuckuck..." "Hi, wir haben die Todesser gefunden", klärte Draco Snape auf, "und Hermine!", vollendete er den Satz, nachdem Harry ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zugeworfen hatte. "Natürlich." "Hast du den Trank fertig, Sevi?" "Nenn mich nicht Sevi ! Und nein, der Trank ist nicht fertig." "Welcher Trank?", fragte einer der Todesser skeptisch. "Du sprichst nur, wenn du gefragt wirst", blaffte Harry ihn an. "Ey, hör auf meinen Freund herumzukommandieren!" "Das gilt auch für dich." "Also, da wir noch eine Weile miteinander auskommen müssen, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir mal versuchen könnten, nett zueinander zu sein", meinte Draco. "Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Harry, der vermutete, dass das nur eine Umschreibung für etwas war, auf das er gerade nicht kam.

"Genau das, was ich gerade gesagt habe, dass wir versuchen sollten, nett zueinander zu sein." "Ich mach schon mal Tee", meinte einer der Todesser. "Gute Idee und dann können wir uns alle an den Tisch da in der Ecke setzten und jeder erzählt, was ihn gerade beschäftigt!" Kurze Zeit später nahmen sie alle an dem besagten Tisch Platz: "Meine Mutter ist schwer krank". "Nein", Draco riss die Augen auf, "das ist ja schrecklich." "Doch, sie liegt schon seit drei Wochen auf der Intensivstation im St. Mungo", fuhr der Todesser fort. "Was hat sie denn?", fragte der Slytherin-Erstklässler bestürtzt. "Das ist es ja, niemand weiß das so genau. Die Heiler können die Symptome nicht deuten."

"Das ist doch nicht möglich!", Draco schien außer sich und auch die anderen Todesser waren wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Harry versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, doch das misslang ihm gründlich. Er prustete los und fing sich vier strafende Blicke ein, was ihn nicht weiter störte. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Draco, oder? Sag nicht, dass es dich interessiert, was mit seiner Mutter los ist. Du bist doch vollkommen übergeschnappt!" "Doch und ich bin nicht übergeschnappt. Außerdem sind das Todesser und mein Vater gehörte auch mal zu ihnen." "Oh my schizophrenic God. Ich fass es nicht. Ich sitze hier am Tisch mit vier verweichlichten Slytherins und unterhalte mich auch noch mit ihnen!" In der Ecke des Raumes wälzte sich zwischenzeitlich Hermine und versuchte sich, von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Resigniert gab sie auf und fragte erschöpft: "Hättet ihr die Freundlichkeit, mir zu helfen?" "Oh, sorry Mine", meinte Harry, sprang auf und befreite Hermine von ihren Fesseln. "Danke! Könnten wir jetzt wieder gehen?"

"Nein!", mischte sich Snape ein, "denn der Trank ist noch nicht fertig." "Professor Snape! Sie hier? Und welcher Trank?" "Offenbar ja. Und es handelt sich um **Den** Trank. Hat Potter Sie denn nicht aufgeklärt?" "Ähhm... nein." "Und mein Vater liegt auch auf der Intensivstation...", hörten sie einen Todesser. "Haben die Probleme?", fragte Hermine. "Jaa. Todesserversammlung in St Mungo." "Todesserversammlung?? Was sind Todesser?" "Die drei mit dem großen großen Problem, aber wenn du ganz genau hinguckst, sind es vier." "Was wollen sie andeuten Mr Potter?" "Nichts nichts", und an Hermine gewandt, flüsterte er, "vielleicht sind es auch fünf. Man kann nie genau wissen."

"Aha", war Hermines geistreiches Kommentar. "Wollen wir nicht lieber etwas spielen?", fragte Harry dann. "Was denn", erwiederte Draco. "Ich packe meine Sachen und gehe nach St Mungo", schlug Harry vor. "Gute Idee", antwortete ein Todesser. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst", meinte der Junge der lebt und schlug seine Hand an die Stirn. "Wie wär's mit Flaschendrehen?", startete Hermine einen Neuanfang. "Hat jemand 'ne Flasche?" "Da sitzt eine", meinte Snape und deutete auf Harry. "Könnten wir diese Streitigkeiten nicht langsam begraben?" "Ich glaub, wir ham noch nen Bierkasten hier irgendwo rumstehen. Den müssten wir aber erstmal leeren." "Na dann, wer hat die Schatzkarte?" "Die liegt auf dem Bierkasten." "Und wo ist der Bierkasten?" "Dort wo die Schatzkarte ist." "Jetzt sind wir weiter."

"Ihr könnt ja schon mal anfangen zu suchen", meinte ein Todesser und machte eine verabschiedende Handbewegung. "Ich denke nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee ist. Sev, sag ihnen, dass ich nicht suchen will." "Gut, dann geh ich und suche. Man sieht sich", sagte Harry und zog Hermine hinter sich her.

* * *

Werden Harry und Hermine den Bierkasten finden? Schafft es Snape den Trank fertigzustellen? Werden die Verwandten der Teetrinker °hust° falsche Story... ich meine natürlich Todesser jemals wieder gesund? Fragen über Fragen, wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, bleibt dran, denn schlimmer geht's immer xD.

Nun gut... Hoffentlich hat's euch gefallen... :) Und vergesst nicht das Review, darüber freuen wir uns ja riesig ;)

Und nicht vergessen: Immer locker durch die Hosen atmen xD

glg

eure

Cally&Dolly


	7. Es weihnachtet sehr!

Hey hey,

wir haben uns erbarmt und wollen den zweiten Teil endlich komplett veröffentlichen. Nun viel Spaß:

* * *

Viele traurige Familiengeschichten später: "Da sind wir wieder", rief Harry und zog statt Hermine einen Bierkasten hinter sich her. "Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Draco. "Die hat schon mal angefangen die Bierflaschen zu leeren." "Ohh", ging es durch die Reihen. "Aber ich habe euch etwas aufgehoben, denn es waren zwei Bierkästen." "Ahh." Harry nahm eine Bierflasche in die Hand, schmiss sie einem Todesser zu und sagte: "Hipp." Er nahm die nächste Flasche: "Hepp." Und noch eine: "Hippogreif." Dann schmiss er noch eine Flasche Draco zu. "Und ich?", fragte Snape. "Du braust mal schön den Trank. 'nen besoffenen Zaubertrankmeister... das fehlt uns noch."

Die Todesser hoben die Flaschen an und prosteten sich zu. Der Bierkasten leerte sich wie von alleine und dann war er alle. Was zur Folge hatte, dass die Todesser dazu übergegangen waren lustigere Geschichten zu erzählen. "Weßte, mene Großmudda... " Harry schlug sich vor die Stirn. Draco sah ihm dabei leicht belustigt zu und Snape schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Dann kam Draco zu der Idee, dass man doch mal nach Hermine sehen sollte und verabschiedete sich. Hermine lag völlig besoffen auf dem Boden des Kellers. "Draaaco, du hier?" "Ja, ich hier. Und du auch." "Anscheend", lallte sie, "warum dreht 'n sisch all's??" Darauf grinste Draco nur, nahm sie in die Arme und trug sie nach oben, wo Snape schon einigermaßen besorgt auf die beiden wartete. "Der Trank ist fertig", teilte er ihnen kurz und bündig mit. Draco sah ihn an und grinste. "Harry, kumma her, men Freund, und Kumple!" Harry trottete auf die drei zu und fragte: "Was'n los?"

"Der Trank ist fertig", wiederholte Snape. Harry glotzte blöd, er hatte offensichtlich vergessen, warum sie ursprünglich hergekommen waren. Da ergriff Snape die Initiative, schöpfte etwas von dem Trank in drei leere Bierflaschen und gab sie den Todessern, die sich noch immer Geschichten über ihre Großmütter erzählten. "Es gibt Nachschub", verkündete er mit gespielter Freude. "Rück rübba!" Lachend stießen sie an, auf ihre Großmütter oder ähnliches, und tranken die Flaschen auf ex aus. Erst passierte nichts, doch dann lösten die Todesser sich in Luft auf. Harry und Draco starrten auf die leeren Stühle.

"Gemma nu widda??", fragte Hermine. "Wes soll de Stress hia? Wir sin' noch nich mal 'n Tag hia und du willst schon widda gehn!", beschwerte sich Harry. "Die zanken sich wie ein altes Ehepaar was?", flüsterte Snape Draco zu und die beiden sahen Harry und Hermine kopfschüttelnd zu. "Wenn ihr dann fertig seid, können wir ja zurück apparieren", schlug Snape vor. "Ihrr könnd appariern?", fragte Hermine, doch Snape überging ihre Bemerkung und fuhr fort: "Draco, du nimmst Harry, sonst geht das in die Hose!" Harry grinste und ließ sich wiederstandslos von Draco an der Schulter packen und die beiden apparierten. Snape nahm Hermine an der Hand und folgte ihnen.

Sekunden später trafen sie sich alle im Hauptquartier. "Ich würde sagen ihr beiden bringt Hermine erstmal in den Krankenpflügel und dann solltet ihr versuchen so unauffällig wie möglich auf die Weihnachtsferien zu warten. Schließlich wird ihr kleiner Ausflug nicht unbemerkt geblieben sein." Daraufhin trollten sich die drei und machten sich auf den Weg zur Schule, wobei Harry und Draco Hermine mehr trugen als das sie selbst ging. Am Eingangsportal erwartete sie Prof. McGonagall. "**Potter! Malfoy!** Granger??** In mein Büro!**" Folgsam und brav wie angetrunkene Schüler eben sind, folgten sie der Professorin.

"Setzen Sie sich!" Draco setzte sich. "Mr Potter, Sie auch!" Harry setzte sich ebenfalls. Prof. McGonagall holte erneut Luft... da kippte Hermine auch schon um. "Nun denn", begann die Professorin, "Wo waren Sie alle?" "Also **ich** war mit den beedeen", er deutete auf Harry und Hermine, "in 'ner alden Bruchbude, die in gewissm Maße unsrer Gesundheit geschadet hat." "So etwas ähnliches dachte ich mir schon." "Wir warn dort in Begleitung von Professor Snape, der bedauerlicher Weise keener mehr is', un' aus dies'm Grund solltn Sie nich' allzu besorgt sinn." "Keine Sorge, das bin ich bestimmt nicht! Fahren Sie fort!" "Uff jeden Fall fanden wia dort de Todesser vor, die unsre ähm... Freundin entführt hattn. Wir konnten se unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol überreden uns ziehn zu lassn un' aus Großbritannia zu verschwindn."

"Gut... ich denke Sie sollten Miss Granger", sie stand auf, lehnte sich über den Tisch und sah auf Hermine herunter, "in den Krankenflügel geleiten und dann so schnell Sie können in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren, um sich eine glaubwürdigere Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Ich erkundige mich dann später danach." Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie für die drei Erstklässler. Diese stapften an ihr vorbei und taten wie ihnen geheißen. Hermine brabbelte dabei unzusammenhängendes Zeug vor sich hin.

Die letzten zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug gefüllt mit der Absicht sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, ansonsten hielten sie sich an Snapes Ratschlag und verhielten sich möglichst unauffällig...

**Zuhause bei den Potters:**

"Du Daddy?", Harry war dabei ein schwieriges Thema anzuschneiden. "Ja Harry?", fragte James. "Kann Draco in den Weihnachtsferien herkommen?" "Wer ist Draco?", mischte sich seine Mutter ein. "Ein Freund aus ... ähm... wir wollen ja bei der Wahrheit bleiben ... Slytherin." "Bitte wer?", meinte sein Vater geschockt. "Mein Freund, Dra - Co Mal - Foy, aus Slytherin würde gerne Weihnachten bei uns verbringen." "Aha. Was wenn ich 'nein' sage?" "Ach tu doch nicht so, als hättest du nie mit Lucius Malfoy gespielt."

"Was meinst du?" "Nachts... auf einer Mädchentoilette... muss ich mehr dazu sagen?", half ihm Harry weiter. "James? Hast du mir was verschwiegen?" "Ich weiß nicht, wovon der Junge redet." "Handtuchschmeißen im Pokalzimmer?" "James?!" "Was?? Woher willst **du** das wissen?" "Ähm... stand auf einer Karteikarte in Filchs Büro..." "Was hast du in Filchs Büro gemacht?!" "Also **wir** ... haben dort die Hausordnung gelesen." "Das ist sicherlich nicht mein Sohn!", meinte James. "Wer wir?", fragte Lily nach.

"Draco Malfoy und ich? Also darf er nun kommen?" Lily und James warfen sich gegenseitig einen laaaaangen Blick zu. Dann sagte Lily: "Immerhin will er nicht die Ferien bei den Malfoys verbringen, James." "Was wird Lucius dazu sagen?" "Oh... ich denke Draco wird das rauskriegen", meinte Harry gutgelaunt. "Also darf er oder nicht? Und wenn nicht, darf ich zu den Malfoys? Ich glaube Mr Malfoy wollte noch ein paar Todesser einladen." "Woher weißt du was Todesser sind??" "Noch nie eine Geschichte von Hogwarts gelesen?" "Ich wiederhole mich nur: Das ist sicherlich nicht mein Sohn." "Willst du damit andeuten, dass Mum eine Affäre hatte?"

Lily warf ihrem Mann einen bösen Blick zu. "Ich würde sagen, Draco darf über Weihnachten kommen. Harry, du kannst schon mal hoch gehen und ihm einen Brief schreiben. Dein Vater und ich haben noch etwas zu bereden!" "Ähm... Mum... darf Hermine auch kommen?" James schien schon fragen zu wollen, wer denn Hermine sei, da meinte Lily schon: "Ja... Darf sie."

**Zuhause bei den Malfoys:**

Lucius, Narzissa und Draco waren gerade beim Frühstücken, als eine schneeweiße Eule auf Dracos Teller landete und damit war sie nicht mehr schneeweiß. "Draco? Kennst du diese Eule?", fragte sein Vater. "Um ehrlich zu sein: Ja." Vorsichtig band er der Eule den Brief ab und fing an zu lesen. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. "Von wem ist dieser Brief?" "Der Brief ist von Harry." "Harry Wer?" "Harry Potter. Du müsstest seinen Vater kennen. Ich glaube ihr musstet mal zusammen Strafarbeiten absitzen." "Hab ich dir nicht ausdrücklich verboten dich mit Gryffindors anzufreunden?" "Wer hat denn gesagt, dass er Gryffindor ist?" "Er ist nicht in Gryffindor?", fragte seine Mutter.

"Das habe ich nicht behauptet." "Also?" "Er fragt, ob ich die Weihnachtsferien bei ihm verbringen darf... Ähm... Darf ich?", fragte er und setzte einen engelhaften Blick auf. "Benimm dich wie ein Malfoy." Plötzlich flatterte eine zweite Eule ins Zimmer und landete auf dem freigewordenen Platz auf Dracos Teller. "Und von wem ist die??" Draco öffnete den Brief und las. "Der Brief ist von Hermine Granger." "Und wer bitte ist das?" "Das ist eine weitere Gryffindor. Muggelstämmig", fügte er auf den fragenden Blick seines Vaters hinzu, "und sie wird auch bei Harry sein." "Und welchen Vorteil ziehst du dir daraus, bei den Potters zu sein?"

"Naja... er wird nicht hier sein, solange ich bei ihm bin, oder sollen die beiden zu uns kommen?" "Nein nein... Wenn das so ist, kannst du zu ihm über die Weihnachtsferien", lenkte sein Vater schnell um. "Yippi Yai Yey. Ich werde gleich zwei Briefe losschicken. Danke Mum, danke Dad", rief Draco und schon war er weg und flitzte auf sein Zimmer. Die Eulen flogen hinterher...

**Heiligabend bei den Potters (wie in Deutschland!):**

Der Morgen begann vor dem Aufstehen und zwar sehr laut. Die Tür ging auf und eine quietschfidele Hermine kam hereingesprungen. "Aufwachen!! Heut ist Heiligabend." Sie sprang auf Harrys Bett, wobei Harry vor Schreck auf Dracos Bett sprang und sich an diesen krallte. "Eine Wahnsinnige!" "Geh! Runter! Von! Mir!!", sagte Draco wütend und schubste Harry von sich. "Ih... Jetzt bin ich voller Katzenhaare." "Wieso Katzenhaare?", fragte Hermine in ihrer Euphorie gestoppt. "Noch nie von Schmidts Katze gehört?" "Ähm... Wenn du so fragst: Doch."

"Es gibt Frühstück!", rief Lily von unten hoch. "Ich würde sagen", fing Draco an, während er sich immer noch abklopfte, "du", er zeigte auf Hermine, "gehst aus diesem Zimmer raus und wir", er sah Harry an, "kommen gleich nach." "Warum?", fragte Hermine. "Weil ich es dir befehle und jetzt abmarsch!" "Pff...", sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer. Die beiden Jungs zogen sich an und gingen dann runter in die Küche, wo sie sich an den Tisch setzten. Lily, James und Hermine saßen schon. "Und was wollt ihr heute machen?", fragte James. "Ähm..", begann Harry und sah aus dem Fenster, wo sehr viel Schnee lag, "vielleicht ... eine Schneeballschlacht?"

Draco warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. "Das willst du nicht wirklich, oder?" "Warum nicht?" "Doch doch doch." Jetzt warfen Harry und Draco Hermine einen seltsamen Blick zu. "Ich halte das für eine ausgezeichnete Idee", meinte Lily, "dann seid ihr Kinder mal wieder an der frischen Luft." So aßen sie etwas und gingen dann dick eingepackt nach draußen.

"Harry... das ist nass... und kalt!" "Zja Draco, dass hat Schnee so an sich." Da hatte Hermine schon den ersten Schneeball geformt und Draco im Nacken getroffen. Dem lief daraufhin anscheinend ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes). Entzürnt darüber schnappte sich Draco Schnee, formte ihn und schmiss ihn nach Hermine, die geschickt auswich. "Nicht getroffen, Bier gesoffen", rief Hermine, während Harry hinter den nächsten Baum sprang und von dort aus eine Salve von Schneebällen losschickte...

Nachdem die drei bis auf die Knochen durchnässt waren, gingen sie wieder ins Haus. Dort zogen sie sich um und wärmten sich am Kamin, bis es Mittagessen gab. "So viel Spaß hatte ich in meinem früheren Leben nie gehabt", sagte Draco. "Früheren Leben?", fragte Hermine. "Ist 'ne laaangeee Geschichte. Frag bloß nicht." "Kinder es gibt Mittagessen!" "Warum ruft uns deine Mutter immer 'Kinder'? Wir sind fast 17." "Siebzehn??", fragte die unwissende Hermine. "Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst keine Fragen stellen?" "Komm schon! Bitte!!"

"Nein!" "Doch" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Kinder, Mittagessen!" Draco verdrehte die Augen, folgte aber den anderen ins Esszimmer. "Und wie wars draußen?", fragte Lily. "Nicht schlecht!", meinte Harry ausweichend. "Na sag doch Mal, wie wars!" "Lustig!", antwortete Draco für Harry. "Ich hab Draco im Genick getroffen!", meinte Hermine hämisch. "Hahaha!" "Wir gehen nachher in die Kirche, kommt ihr mit?" Harry und Draco warfen sich einen langen Blick zu, doch Hermine meinte: "Natürlich!"

Sie sah Harry an. "Von mir aus." "Was ist Kirche?", fragte Draco. "Lange Geschichte, erzähl ich dir auf dem Hinweg!", antwortete Hermine. Daraufhin begab sich die ganze Familie + Hermine und Draco zum Auto. "Ihr wollt nicht wirklich damit fahren, oder?", fragte Draco. "Was willst du sonst damit machen, fliegen?", stichelte Harry. "Ihr sitzt alle hinten, ok?" "Wenn's sein muss", meinte Harry um weiteren Diskussionen zu entgehen und stieg ein. Er setzte sich in die Mitte, damit sich die beiden aus dem Weg gehen konnten.

"Das ist ganz schön eng." "Aber immerhin ist es schneller als die Schulbesen." "Nein wirklich? Was ist denn noch langsamer als ein Schmetterling?" "Eine Raupe?" "Das war eine rhetorische Frage..." "Das... wusste ich natürlich." "Schon klar... hmm." "Jaa." "Nein Harry, du wusstest das nicht. Das weiß ich", mischte sich Hermine ein. "Doch." "Nein." "Doch." "Nein." "Doch. Beweiß es!" Hermine antwortete nicht. "Ha! Ich kann auch mal schlagfertige Antworten liefern. Stimmt's oder hab ich Recht?" "Bedeutet das nicht das selbe?" "Stimmt, du hast Recht." "Ich hab's doch gesagt. Du wusstest es nicht." "Doch." "Nein." "Doch." "Nein." "Doch. Beweiß es." "Brauch ich nicht, du hast es schon zugegeben!"

"Hört ihr mal auf zu streiten?" "Nein!", sagten beide. "Doch!", meinte Draco. "Nein." "Hört auf. Ich kann jetzt nicht mit euch streiten. Hört also auf." "Warum denn? Ist doch grad lustig." "Ich...", Draco klatschte die Hand vor den Mund. Harry kurbelte in Rekordzeit das Fenster runter und Draco hängte sich, um sich das Mittagessen noch mal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, nach draußen. Harry und Hermine blickten nach hinten und sahen, wie **etwas** auf die Frontschreibe des nächsten Autos klatschte.

"Ich glaube Draco ist schlecht, Mum." "Blitzmerker", würgte Draco hervor. "Ah... es geht ihm schon wieder besser", merkte Hermine an. "Ich glaube James, dass wir lieber wieder umdrehen", meinte Lily und sah Draco besorgt an. "Das wäre wohl besser", erwiederte Harrys Vater und so machte das Fahrzeug eine scharfe 180°-Kurve, was Draco dazu brachte, sich wieder etwas schlechter zu fühlen.

Zuhause angekommen, gab Lily Draco einen Heiltrank, worauf es dem Slytherin wieder besser ging. "Gut", meinte James, "nachdem es allen wieder gut geht, können wir ja zu unserer Überraschung kommen." "Überraschungen? Ich liebe Überraschungen", meinte Hermine. "Schön. Wir werden jetzt zum Grimmauld Place 12 gehen und dort mit deinem Patenonkel", er sah Harry an, "Weihnachten feiern."

"Wohin?", fragte Hermine. "London!", antwortete Draco. "Und wie kommen wir dahin?" "Nicht mit dem Auto!" "Und auch sicherlich nicht auf Besen", fügte Harry hinzu. "Und wie dann?" "Flohpulver", erklärte James. "Ahh... davon hab ich schon gelesen. Da muss man grünes Pulver nehmen, in den Kamin schmeißen, dann komm' so 'ne Flammen, da muss man reingehen und dann laut und deutlich den Ort sagen und 'puff' ist man weg", ratterte Hermine mit einer Piepsstimme in Rekordzeit herunter.

"Genau", sagte Harry gedehnt und 10mal langsamer als Hermine. "Ich fange am besten an", meinte Lily und nahm vom besagten grünen Pulver, schmiss es ihn den Kamin, stieg in die Flammen, sagte laut und deutlich "Grimmauld Place 12" und mit einem 'Puff' war sie weg. "Du als nächstes Draco", sagte James und so ging es weiter, bis alle im Grimmauld Place 12 angekommen waren.

Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie auf Sirius und drei Harry unbekannte und doch vertraute Personen trafen. "Prongs", begrüßte Sirius seinen Freund. "Paddy, du alte Flohschleuder." Sirius grinste und meinte: "Ihr seid früh dran, wir hatten euch noch nicht erwartet. Wollt ihr was zu trinken?" "Ja, das wär nicht schlecht", meinte Lily. "Dann koch ich mal Tee." "Sirius", fing die Harry unbekannte und doch so vertraute Frau an zu reden und die Stimme kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor, "für was gibt es Kreacher? Hauselfen? Oder ist dir dieser Begriff neu? Ich meine, du lebst schon seit einigen Jahren in diesem Haus, du solltest es dir langsam mal merken können."

"Ähm... ja... Dann geh ich mal zu Kreacher und sag ihm bescheid", und damit verschwand er aus dem Zimmer. "Ich glaube ihr kennt euch schon", sagte James und sah von Draco zu den drei Harry unbekannten aber doch so vertrauten Personen und wieder zurück. "Wäre schlecht, wenn er seine Tante nicht erkennen würde", meinte die Frau. "Harry, das ist Dracos Tante...-" "Wär ich jetzt nicht drauf gekommen Dad." Doch dieser fuhr unbeirrt fort: "-... seine Tante Bellatrix Lestrange." "WAS??!!" "Sei nicht so unhöflich, Harry", tadelte Lily. Harry nahm sich zusammen: "Entschuldigung. Wer sind Sie?" "Du kannst mich ruhig duzen", meinte Bellatrix. James nahm den Faden wieder auf: "-... und das ist ihr Mann Rodolphus Lestrange und sein Bruder Rabastan."

Harry reagierte menschlich... Er kippte um. "Harry!", sagte Lily mit strenger Stimme, "sei nicht so unhöflich!" Und so sprang er auf die Beine. "Tschuldigung", und zu Draco flüsterte er, "mit denen bist du verwandt?!" "Jaa. Problem damit?" "Nein... überhaupt nicht." "Und das ist Hermine Granger", stellte James vor und zeigte auf eben jenes Mädchen. "Sehr erfreut", meinte Rodolphus. "Setzt euch doch", forderte Rabastan die hier Versammelten auf und alle kamen der Aufforderung nach. Plötzlich machte es 'Puff' und Kreacher tauchte auf und stellte ein Tablett auf den Tisch. "Ein Hauself, ein Hauself", quietschte Hermine, "davon hab ich schon gelesen, die...-" "Hermine", fing Harry an und Draco beendete seinen Satz, "wir wissen alle was Hauselfen sind. Vielen Dank."

Bellatrix sah Draco an. "Muggelstämmig", erklärte er daraufhin. Sie nickte langsam. "Ahja." Dann ging die Tür auf und Sirius kam herein. "Sirius", meinte Rabastan gedehnt, "du bist langsamer wie ein Hauself." "Das heißt 'als ein Hauself'", verbesserte Hermine mit altkluger Stimme. "Wie dem auch sei... Du bist langsamer als ein Hauself." "Du!", er zeigte auf Kreacher, "Raus hier! Aber wer hätte denn auch wissen können, dass sich dieser verdammte Hauself plötzlich in Luft auflöst?!", entrüstete sich Sirius. "Davon hab ich auch schon gelesen", quietschte Hermine.

"Siehst du, Sirius, das weiß jeder. Nur du nicht." "Was soll das heißen?" "Ich weiß es, ich weiß es." "Das war eine rhetorische Frage." "Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß...-" "Nein, wusstest du nicht", sagte Harry. "Doch." "Nein." "Doch." "Nein." "Man streitet sich nicht an Heiligabend", fuhr Lily dazwischen. Harry wollte schon protestieren, nach dem Motto 'was hat das mit Weihnachten zu tun?' als es klingelte. "Ich mach auf", meinte Sirius. "Sirius, mein Lieblingscousin, dafür gibt es ebenfalls Hauselfen." "Oder Regulus. REGULUS! MACH DOCH MAL DIE TÜR AUF!"

Es dauerte ein bisschen, dann ging die Tür auf und ein Harry unbekannter, aber Sirius sehr ähnlich aussehender Mann, trat ein, gefolgt von Harry sehr bekannten Leuten. "Moony", begrüßte James seinen alten Schulfreund. "Prongs", grinste Remus. Tonks trat hervor, stolperte über die Teppichkante und landete direkt vor Sirius' Füßen auf dem Boden. "Ich fühle mich geehrt, aber du kannst ruhig aufstehen, Nymphadora." "Hör. Auf. Mich. Nym-Pha-Do-Ra. Zu. Nennen!", zischte sie und stand auf. Dieser überging das, zeigte auf die Couch und meinte: "Setzt euch."

Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, klingelte es: "REGULUS! Geh doch mal an die Tür!!" "Du musst nicht so schreien... ich sitze neben dir, Brüderchen." "Ich bin ein Jahr älter als du, deshalb bist du wohl das Brüderchen. Und deswegen gehst du jetzt an die Tür und machst diese auf." Regulus boxte Sirius brüderlich in die Seite und erhob sich, um besagte Tür zu öffnen. Kurz darauf kamen drei Personen wieder rein, darunter Regulus und zwei Harry wirklich unbekannte Personen. "Darf ich vorstellen", fing Bellatrix an, "meine Schwester Andromeda und ihr Mann Ted. Die Eltern von Nym-Pha-Do-Ra." Dafür bekam sie einen tödlichen Blick von Dora, woraufhin sie unschuldig lächelte.

"Andromeda, Ted, das sind Harry und Hermine... Draco kennt ihr ja schon." Nicken auf beiden Seiten. "Setzt euch doch", wiederholte Sirius zum x-Mal und klang dabei nur noch gespielt freundlich. "Sei nicht so unhöflich Sirius", tadelte Lily, "es ist Weihnachten." "Und bitte was hat das mit Weihnachten zu tun?", fragte Sirius und sprach damit aus, was Harry vorhin hatte sagen wollen. "Ich weiß es, ich weiß es. Es ist das Fest der ...-" Doch Draco unterbrach sie: "Untersteh dich dieses Wort auszusprechen oder nur daran zu denken."

"Wie dem auch sei", sagte Sirius und just in diesem Moment klingelte es erneut. "Regulus...?" "Nein Sirius... Diesmal gehst du!" "Büdde." "Nein!" "Doch." "Nein." "Doch." "Ey! Das ist unser Text!", riefen die drei Hogwartsschüler und Hermine fügte hinzu, "Sie verletzen gerade die Urheberrechte, das können Sie nachlesen im...-" "Copyright!" "Nein, das war es nicht, ich wollte sagen, es steht im...-" "Hermine, das interessiert nun wirklich niemanden." "Pff..." Sirius stand langsam auf und verließ mit hängenden Schultern den Raum...

Er machte die Tür auf. "Snape?! Was willst du hier?" "Meinen Patensohn besuchen. Das Amt des Patenonkels ist nämlich nicht nur Idioten vorbehalten. Wir wollen ja keine Namen nennen, nicht wahr Black?" Plötzlich sagte eine Frauenstimme hinter Snape: "Sag nichts gegen die Familie Black." "Wie dem auch sei, kommt doch rein." Ohne weitere Kommentare ließ er die drei (Snape, Narcissa, Lucius) hinein und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. "Setzt euch doch." "Fällt dir nicht ein besserer Satz ein, Sirius?", fragte Regulus. "Ähmm... Pflanzt euch." "Sirius! Sei nicht so unhöflich!", schaltete sich Lily ein.

"Prongsi... Könntest du deiner Frau mal klar machen, dass ich nicht ihr Sohn bin und nicht ihre Erziehung benötige." "Das ist Ansichtssache Black", mischte sich Snape ein. "Halt dich da raus!" "Hört auf zu streiten! Es ist Weihnachten!" "Hörst du mal langsam mit deinem 'sei nicht so unhölflich', 'hört auf zu streiten' und 'es ist Weihnachten' auf? Es geht mir nämlich langsam auf die Nerven!" "Sirius, sei froh, Weihnachten ist nur einmal im Jahr", und sah sich im Raum um, "Gott sei Dank." "James, sei nicht so unhöflich."

Dieser atmete nun einmal tief ein und aus. "Bitte, Lily, ich bin nicht dein Sohn. Sag das Harry." "Hey! Das ist nicht fair", entrüstete sich dieser. "Wer hat denn gesagt, das die Welt fair ist?", fragte Ted. "Jemand Durst?" "Sirius, du bist langweilig", meinte Regulus. "Danke Brüderchen, dass du mir so in den Rücken fällst... Gut... ich geh dann mal Kreacher bescheid sagen, dass wir noch etwas Tee benötigen." "Sirius", begann Bellatrix, "hör auf zu schmollen, setz dich und sag es Kreacher hier."

"Und wie bitte schön, wenn er nicht im selben Raum ist wie ich? Ich meine, du kannst laut schreien, aber mir ist diese Gabe nicht gegeben." "Danke schön, aber du könntest ihn rufen." "Wie schon gesagt, meine Stimme wird dafür nicht laut genug sein." Bellatrix verdrehte die Augen und meinte: "Musst du dich so zum Deppen machen?" "Ja... Es liegt nämlich in der Familie." "Danke Cousinchen. Aber vielleicht solltest du es mal mit Flüstern versuchen, denn dazu sollte deine Stimme reichen." "Nett. Kreacher", flüsterte Sirius und mit einem 'Puff' tauchte dieser auf. Sirius wurde rot. "Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass rot dir deinen Teint versaut?", neckte Bellatrix ihn. "Nein... Du hattest bist jetzt noch nie die Gelegenheit dazu. Kreacher, wir brauchen noch etwas Tee."

Plötzlich klingelte es. "Ich", verkündete Sirius, "gehe nicht an die Tür." "Ich gehe", rief Draco. "Ich auch", rief Harry. "Ich auch", stimmte Hermine ein und stürmte mit den beiden Jungs aus dem Raum. "Welch Begeisterung...", meinte Lily erstaunt. "Das hat er nicht von mir!", fiel James ihr ins Wort.

Harry öffnete die Tür und dort standen drei Harry sehr bekannte schwarzgekleidete Männer und der eine versteckte etwas hinter seinem Rücken. "Ihr Kinderlein kommet, so kommet doch all, zur Krippe nur kommet, in Bethlehems Stall. Und seht was in dieser hochheiligen Nacht...(das Gras aus Jamaica für Freude uns macht)", sangen die drei. "Sternsänger!", rief Draco begeistert. "Ihr seid zu früh, Jungs", meinte Harry. "Genau! Die kommen nämlich erst am 6. Januar", erklärte Hermine. "Scheiße... unsere Tarnung ist aufgeflogen, Jungs. Niedergemacht von drei Elfjährigen", sagte der linke Mann. "Kommen wir pünktlich zum Essen?", fragte der rechte Todesser. "Immer noch Hunger?", fragte Draco. "Nein... Durst." Alle drei zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und auf ihren Gesichtern zeigte sich ein sadistisches Grinsen, als sie gleichzeitig sagten: "Rachedurst!"

The End

* * *

Wuhu... das war Teil 2... Hoffentlich ist es soweit Fehlerfrei... Vergesst nicht die Reviews und wir versuchen den Rest von der Weihnachtsgeschichte noch vor bzw. während Weihnachten hochzuladen... Dann allerdings unter Teil 3! Gotteswillen... schon 3Teile...

ansonsten noch ein fröhliches Fest!

lg

Cally&Dolly


	8. Teil 3 Die Weihnachtsparty geht weiter

Halli hallo,

haben wir nicht gesagt, am Weihnachtstag gibts das nächste Chap? hehe... und wirklich, hier ist es. Aber schon Teil 3 ... Ich sag's euch jetzt schon... dieser Teil wird noch komplizierter... die armen Leser aus Fanfiction (dot) DE, die werden ja gar nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht, was Cally? hehe

Aber nun denn, die Spiele können beginnen xD

* * *

_**Harry Potter und die dumme Zeitreiserei Teil 3**_

Disclaimer: Nix uns, alles Rowling... halt wie immer °g°. Der Rest ist unser geistiger Besitz, also wenn ihr was für eure FF benutzen wollt, was ich bezweifele, der meldet sich bei uns und fragt bitte. Wir verdienen hiermit aber auch kein Geld, nicht das jemand dafür Geld bezahlen würde.

Summary: Nachdem Harry, Draco und Snape aus der Vergangenheit zurückgekommen sind und teilweise Ärger mit den Todesser hatten, gehts mit der Weihnachtsfeier weiter... Hohoho xD

Autoren: Cally (meine beste Freundin) und Dolly (das bin ich, halt Eurofighterin007)  
Titel: Harry Potter und die dumme Zeitreiserei Teil 3  
Diese Story **ist** OOC ... es gibt** keinen** Slash ... es werden die Figuren durch den Kakao gezogen...  
Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie bei eBay versteigern bzw. füa Rächtschreipfeela haaftet nich dea Veafassa! lol

**Teil 3 - Und der Schreck geht weiter!**

**Überleitung von Teil 2:**

Harry öffnete die Tür und dort standen drei Harry **sehr** bekannte schwarzgekleidete Männer und der eine versteckte etwas hinter seinem Rücken. "Ihr Kinderlein kommet, so kommet doch all, zur Krippe nur kommet, in Bethlehems Stall. Und seht was in dieser hochheiligen Nacht...", sangen die drei. "Sternsänger!", rief Draco begeistert. "Ihr seid zu früh, Jungs", meinte Harry. "Genau! Die kommen nämlich erst am 6. Januar", erklärte Hermine. "Scheiße... unsere Tarnung ist aufgeflogen, Jungs. Niedergemacht von drei Elfjährigen", sagte der linke Mann. "Kommen wir pünktlich zum Essen?", fragte der rechte Todesser. "Immer noch Hunger?", fragte Draco. "Nein... Durst." Alle drei zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und auf ihren Gesichtern zeigte sich ein sadistisches Grinsen, als sie gleichzeitig sagten: "Rachedurst!"

**Jetzt geht's los:**

"AHHH", schrien die drei. "Kinder, seid nicht so unhöflich", schallte Lilys Stimme von oben herab. "Aber, aber, wer wird denn gleich anfangen zu schreien? Wir ham euch doch was mitgebracht. Ward ihr auch fein artig?" "Nein! Wir waren gaaanz unhöfliche Kinder", antwortete Draco. "Dann kriegt ihr die Rute", sagte ein Todesser und nahm den Weihnachtsbaum drohend in die Hand. "Das ist keine Rute, dass ist eine ganz normale Tanne", erklärte Hermine naseweis. "Hey", meinte der andere schwarzgekleidete Mann, "niemand beleidigt unsere Tanne! Die haben wir nämlich aus der Weihnachtsbaumzuchtanstalt!"

"Weihnachtsbaumzuchtanstalt?", fragte Hermine, "Jungs, ihr meint wohl die Baumschule, oder?" "Yo, die ist voll intelligent. Die kann singen." "Beweiß es", sagte Harry und schon sang die Tanne: "Morgen kommt der Weihnachtsmann, kommt mit seinen Gaben..." "Falsch", unterbrach Hermine neumalklug die Tanne, "heute kommt der Weihnachtsmann." "Habt ihr denn immer noch ein zeitliches Problemchen?", fragte Harry. "Wir hätten auf Snape hören sollen, als er sagte, wir sollten euch einen Kalender kaufen", seufzte Draco, "und außerdem gibt's keinen Weihnachtsmann, dass ist nur eine Mythe."

"Wie dem auch sei. Bitte. Unser Weihnachtsgeschenk", meinte einer der Männer und reichte Draco die Tanne, welcher unter der Last zusammenbrach. "Wir haben schon eine", meinte Hermine arrogant. "Also Draco, hör auf dich im Dreck zu wälzen", sagte Andromeda, "benimm dich wie ein Black." "Musst du grad sagen. Und außerdem, ich will mich nicht wie ein Black benehmen, weil ich Malfoy heiße!" "Sei nicht so unhöflich." "Wie dem auch sei, kommt doch rein!", forderte Andromeda die drei Todesser auf. "Tante Andromeda, du willst wildfremde Leute in unser Haus lassen?", fragte Draco geschockt.

"Aber Draco, sie sind uns nicht fremd. Das sind Freunde deiner Tante Bellatrix." "Freunde... meiner Tante?" "Ja. Nimm du Weihnachtsbaum und bring ihn ins Wohnzimmer, da ist noch Platz." Grinsend gingen die Todesser an den drei Hogwartsschülern vorbei. Draco schnaubte, packte den Weihnachtsbaum und... "Aua!! Die Scheißtanne hat mich gestochen!" "Das ist keine Scheißtanne und außerdem sei nicht so unhöflich!", fuhr ihn Lily an. "Nimm du doch den Baum", antwortete er entnervt. "Draco, du bist ein Zauberer. Sprich es mir nach: ZAU-BER-ER", äffte er seinen allerbesten Freund nach. "Haha! Falls du's vergessen hast, Potter...-" "Sei nicht so unhöflich!" "-...Harry, wir dürfen in den Ferien nicht zaubern." "Sag bloß du weißt es nicht!"

"Was weiß ich nicht?" "Dass das Ministerium nur heraus finden kann, wo gezaubert wird, aber nicht wer?", klärte Harry den unwissenden Draco auf. "Davon hab ich auch schon gelesen", piepste Hermine. Mit finsterer Miene zog Draco seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Tanne und sagte: "Wingardium Leviosa!" Die Tanne erhob sich und fing vor Schreck an zu singen: "Alle Jahre wieder..." "Schnauze, Schnauze!", schrie Sirius. "Hör auf unseren Weihnachtsbaum zu beleidigen!", rief einer der Todesser. "Ja das Leben ist ein Hund, ja das Leben ist ein Hund..."

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, stellte Draco die Tanne in die Ecke. "Ich schmück jetzt den Weihnachtsbaum, ich schmück jetzt den Weihnachtsbaum", rief Sirius und sprang umher. Harry warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, bevor er langsam nickte und meinte: "Jaaaa. Viel Spaß!" "Aber Kinder, das können wir doch alle zusammen machen." "Nein...", heulten die drei auf. "Wo ist eure Euphorie hin?" "Was ist Euphorie", fragte Sirius in seiner Euphorie gestoppt. Hermine schnappte schon nach Luft, da meinte Draco schnell: "Das war eine rhetorische Frage." "Nein war es nicht, ich will wissen, was Euphorie ist!" "Sirius", sagte Bellatrix langsam, "**das** ist wirklich eine selten dämliche Frage." "Es gibt keine dämlichen Fragen, nur dämliche Antworten", schaltete sich Hermine ein, "Euphorie ist ein Zustand des gesteigerten Wohlbefindens."

"Wie dem auch sei", fing Sirius an, doch Regulus unterbrach ihn, "ich sagte dir schon mal, dass du langweilig bist!!" "Auch gut, ich wollt ja nur sagen, dass wir jetzt anfangen könnten, den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken", mit diesen Worten nahm er schwarzes Lametta und warf es seinem Brüderchen ins Gesicht. Regulus versuchte es sich aus dem Gesicht zu pusten, doch es flatterte nur leicht, weswegen man es eigentlich Flametta hätte nennen müssen, aber das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte. "Du erinnerst mich an irgendjemanden", sagte Sirius und tat so, als würde er stark nachdenken, "ich hab's, du siehst aus wie Snape." "Sirius, man lästert nicht über Leute, die sich im selben Raum, wie man selbst, befinden", fing Bellatrix an, "und außerdem dachte ich, dass du aus diesem Kindergartenalter raus und nun reifer wärest."

"Ach, die Fledermaus kriegt das doch eh nicht fett." "Was?", fragte eben jener. "Nüx." "Ich warne dich Black." "Mit wem genau sprichst du? Es gibt hier nämlich mehr, die Black heißen", fragte Regulus pikiert. "Spielst du jetzt die beleidigte Leberwurst?", fragte Nymphadora. "Nein, ich äffe Sirius nach." "Tust du nicht!" "Tu ich doch!" "Tust du nicht!" "Tu ich doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "UNSER PART!!", riefen die drei Hogwartsschüler. "Seid nicht so unhöflich." "Aber die klauen unsere Texte!" "Tun wir nicht!", sagten die Gebrüder Black. "Tut ihr doch!" "Tun wir nicht." "Doch." "Nein." "Doch!" "Nein!" "RUHE!", und die fünf verstummten.

Lily betrat den Raum mit einer großen Kiste Weihnachtsbaumschmuck und drückte sie Bellatrix in die Hände, die sie an Sirius weitergab, der sie an Regulus weitergab, der sie unglücklicher Weise fallen ließ. "Wie kann man nur so ungeschickt sein?", fragte Narcissa, "Da muss man sich ja schämen, mit so einer Familie." "Was hast du erwartet, ich bin Sirius' Bruder!" "Hey, das ist nicht fair!" "Was erwartest du wenn die Eltern Cousins sind?", fragte Andromeda. "Nicht viel!", mischte sich ihre gemeinsame Schwester ein. "Danke, ich wusste, dass du mich immer unterstützen würdest", sagte Sirius pikiert.

"Begrabt euren Streit und schmückt alle zusammen den Weihnachtsbaum", ordnete Lily an. "Nein, das können wir den Kindern nicht antun. Die wollen auch ihren Spaß haben!", sagte Bellatrix schnell und schwang den Zauberstab, woraufhin sich die Kugeln, Engel, Kerzen und das Lametta wieder einsammelten und in der Kiste verschwanden. "Bitteschön!", sagte sie und drückte die Kiste Hermine in die Hände. Unter dem warnenden Blick von Lily Potter machte sie sich schließlich daran den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken. "Und ihr braucht eine Extraeinladung?", fragte Narcissa. "Das ist Sache der Frauen", meinte Draco. Ein weiterer Blick und die beiden machten sich daran Kugeln an den Baum zu hängen.

"Du könntest auch mitmachen!", meinte Andromeda zu ihrer Tochter Nymphadora. "Aber Mum...-", fing diese an. "Kein 'Aber', du kannst deinem Cousin Draco helfen." So kam es, das die vier Kinder beschäftigt waren und konnten sich überlegen, wie sie die Erwachsenen für das büßen lassen konnten. "Wir sind fertig!", verkündete Draco stolz. "Wunderschön", meinte James mit einem ironischen Unterton. "James, sei nicht so unhöflich!" "Ich bin nicht unhöflich, sondern ehrlich!" "Wie dem auch sei", unterbrach Narcissa die beiden, "da ist entschieden zu viel rot und gold an dem Baum." Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Weihnachtsbaum, der mit seinem schwarzen Lametta, den roten und goldenen Kugeln und den Kerzen beschmückt in seiner Ecke stand und sang: "O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum, wie schön sind meine Blätter..."

"Du hast Recht!", sagte Regulus. "Das kann man ändern", meinte Bellatrix, zog ihren Zauberstab und mit einem kleinen Schlenker glänzten die Kugeln in grün und silber. "Schon besser", verkündeten alle anwesenden Slytherins und das waren nicht wenige. Harry überging dies und fragte seinen Paten: "Sirius, kannst du dich in einen Hund verwandeln?" "Wie kommst du darauf, seh ich aus wie ein Zauberer?" "Nein", mischte sich seine allerliebste Cousine ein. Doch Harry schenkte ihr keine Beachtung und fuhr fort: "Sag mal, für wie doof hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich meine Padfoot, das wird doch einen Grund haben, oder?"

"Da es sich hier um meinen Cousin handelt, solltest du das nicht vorraussetzten!", stichelte Bellatrix. "Also?", fragte Harry unbeeindruckt. "Ja, kann ich." "Mach mal! Und schließ die Augen!" Sirius tat ihm den Gefallen. Auf der Stelle begannen die vier Kinder Sirius mit Lametta zu knebeln. "So, jetzt kannst du die Augen wieder aufmachen!" Der Hund gab ein ersticktes Kläffen von sich. "Haha", lachten die Versammelten. "Sirius, wie blöd bist du eigentlich?", fragte da mal wieder seine allerliebste Cousine. "Regulus, willst du deinem Bruder nicht helfen", richtete sich Nymphadora an ihren Onkel. "Sicherlich nicht!" "Sei nicht so unhöflich!"

Doch um des lieben Friedens Willen machte sich Regulus daran dem armen Tier zu helfen. Diese Gelegenheit nutzten die Freunde und wickelten ihn mit Lametta ein. "Ey, das ist nicht fair! Hilfe! Hilfe!!" "Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte der bereits befreite Sirius. "Hmm..." "Sei nicht so unhöflich!" "Ja, **bitte**!" Da ergriff der Animagus das Ende des Lamettas und zog kräftig daran. Dadurch drehte sich Regulus mit irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit im Kreis. Die Versammelten prusteten los...

Dann fingen plötzlich die Todesser an Weihnachtslieder zu schmettern. "Morde und Todschlag, kling Glöckchen kling, lasst uns Dolche zücken und zum Feind vorrücken... " "Leise sterbet ihr, erstochen haben euch wir, freuet euch über dies Tun, Rache hatten wir nun... " "Alle Jahre wieder reisen wir in der Zeit und nerven Hogwartsschüler bis keiner übrig bleibt... " "Süßer die Rache nie schmecket als zu der Weihnachtszeit und deswegen sagen wir euch seid immer bereit... " Lucius hielt sich die Ohren zu: "Könnt ihr nicht woanders mit den Katzen um die schlechteste Musik des Jahres streiten?" "Lucius, sei nicht so unhöflich! Sing doch auch ein Lied! Wie wärs mit Jingle Bells??"

"Jingle Bells, jingle Bells", begann er, besann sich dann jedoch seiner guten Erziehung und fuhr euphorisch fort, "passt hier gar nicht rein, denn dies sollte heute doch ein friedlich Feste sein... " "Du singst den falschen Text", unterbrach ihn Harry. "Ich weiß wie's geht, ich weiß wie's geht, das hab ich auch schon gelesen... " "Mach doch, wenn du' s so gut kannst!" "Nicht streiten, es ist doch Weihnachten." "Deine Interpretation von Weihnachten ist wirklich sehr interessant, Lily!", meinte Sirius. "Du kannst sinnvolle Sätze bilden??", fragte ihn seine Cousine ehrlich erstaunt.

"Haha... bin doch gar nicht so blöd, wie ich aussehe, was?" "**Das** ist Ansichtssache Black", ließ Snape vernehmen. "Musst du da immer gleich die ganze Familie in den Dreck ziehen?", fragte Regulus, "es ist schon schlimm genug sein Bruder zu sein." "Hört auf zu streiten, es ist Weihnachten. Außerdem, wie wär's mit Geschenke auspacken?" "YEAH! Weihnachten... yippy yay yey." "Ich, ich ich ...", sagte Harry und reckte seine rechte Hand in die Höh'. "Harry wir sind nicht in der Schule!", sagte James mit seinem das-ist-nicht-mein-Sohn-Blick. "Ich weiß, sonst hätte ich ja auch 'Ich nicht, ich nicht' gerufen!", entgegnete dieser oberschlau.

"Dann fang an", ermutigte Lily ihren Sohn. Dieser zog ein Päckchen aus dem Nichts hervor und gab es Hermine. "Wow, das sieht ja aus wie ein Buch. Aber wenn du es so verpackt hast, dass ich denke, dass es ein Buch ist, ist es mit Sicherheit kein Buch, denn sonst wär ja der Überraschungseffekt weg." "Voll Futschikato!", warf Draco ein. "Mach doch auf", forderte Sirius Hermine ungeduldig auf. Sie kam seiner Bitte augenblicklich nach.

"Oh my God, oh my God, es ist ein Buch, es ist ein Buch, da wär ich ja nie drauf gekommen. Woher wusstest du das ich Bücher mag?" "Och weiß nicht." "Hormone?", fragte Draco. "Nein, männliche Intuition!" "Sowas gibt's?", fragte Bellatrix. "Ja", bellte Sirius. "Wer hat's erfunden?", fragte Hermine. "Ricola!" "Quatsch nicht, das waren wir!", verteidigte Draco ihre Erfindung. "Ich hab auch ein Geschenk für dich!" "Joa?" "Hmm", und überreichte ihm ein Päckchen. Harry riss es auf und ein ihm unbekannter und doch so vertrauter Gegenstand kam zum Vorschein. "Was ist **das**?" "Harry, sei nicht so unhöflich!" "**Das** ist ein Spickoskop!", klärte Hermine ihn auf.

"Wusst ich doch, dass es mir bekannt vorkommt." Er stellte es auf den Tisch, worauf es plötzlich anfing sich zu drehen und fürchterlich zu fiepen. "Ah, das spinnt!", rief Harry und fühlte sich stark an sein ehemaliges erinnert. "Nein, wenn es das tut, was es jetzt tut, bedeutet es, dass sich eine dir feindlich gesinnte Person in deiner Umgebung befindet!", erklärte Hermine. "**Eine?**" "Sei nicht so unhöflich!" "Und für dich hab ich auch ein Geschenk", richtete sich Hermine an Draco. "Ach, das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen." "Ja, da hast du Recht, aber ich hab es trotzdem gemacht!" "Sei nicht so unhöflich!"

Draco nahm sein Geschenk entgegen und löste die Verpackung. "Oh, es ist ein... äh ein..." "Es ist ein Frettchen Kostüm", sagte Hermine freudestrahlend, "Ich wusste, es würde dir gefallen!" "Aha. Dankeschön." "Zieh doch mal an!" "Äh nein!" "Sei nicht so unhöflich!" "Vielleicht später. Das Beste hebt man sich doch immer für den Schluss auf. Und du musst dein Geschenk noch aufmachen." "Ein Geschenk?" "Jaa... ein Geschenk...", sagte Draco und reichte ihr ein kleines Päckchen. "Oh, es ist ... äh ... eine Schachtel?" "Du musst sie aufmachen..." "Ach so... ja ja ja... es ist... es ist eine ... Kette!"

Danach wurden auch die anderen Geschenke ausgetauscht und die drei Kinder wollten gerade verschwinden, als sie sahen, dass Snape den drei Todessern jeweils ein flaches Geschenk überreichte. Harry blieb erstaunt stehen und so stieß Draco mit ihm zusammen. "Was ist los?" "Sieh mal! Snape gibt denen ein Geschenk!" "Wem?" "**Denen!**", sagte Harry und nickte in die Richtung der Todesser. "Ach **denen**." "Ja **denen**." "Hey, warum kriegen wir kein Geschenk?", fragte Draco. "Keine Ahnung." "Warum sollte er euch denn ein Geschenk geben?", warf Hermine schnippig ein. Doch die zwei Jungs ignorierten sie gekonnt und beobachteten, wie die Todesser die Geschenke auspackten.

Es waren... "Kalender" riefen die Todesser. "Anscheinend hat Snape dafür gesorgt, dass sie nun kein zeitliches Problem mehr haben", schlussfolgerte Draco. "Jetzt können sie endlich das Zeitliche segnen." "Ob die dafür zu begeistern sind?" "Nein oder hast du gesehen, dass sie den Löffel abgeben?", stichelte Harry. Daraufhin zog Hermine einen Löffel hervor und fragte: "Wollt ihr meinen haben?" "Herr Gott noch mal, jetzt will die auch schon den Löffel abgeben!", stöhnte Draco entnervt auf. "Hermine, pflück mal ein bisschen Gras." "Warum?" "Na wenn die Todesser ins Gras beißen, wird die Welt besser."

"Was für Gras?", fragte Draco. "Grünes Gras oder mit Blumen oder Brennnesseln...-" "Harry... draußen liegt Schnee...!" "Hermine, fall mir nicht so in den Rücken." "Sie steht doch aber drei Schritte neben dir." "Hermine! Rutsch ran auf 'nen Zentimeter!" "Ich denk, ich soll das Gras holen?" "Nein verdammt, wir gehen jetzt!" "Ihr wollt gehen?", rief Andromeda von hinten. "Seid nicht so unhöflich und bleibt noch Kinder." "Wir... wir ... wir wollen nur kurz an die frische Luft." "Ich komm mit!", fiel Tonks ein und kam angestürmt, wobei sie einiges zu Boden schmiss. Unter anderem Harrys neues Spickoskop, was daraufhin anfing zu surren und zu blinken.

Dann folgte sie Harry, Draco und Hermine unauffällig aus dem Zimmer. Sie steuerte die Haustür an, doch Harry und Draco, die sich hier ziemlich gut auskannten- gingen die Treppe hinauf. "Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", fragte Hermine. "Nach oben, oder wonach sieht's aus?" "Ich denke, ihr wolltet an die frische Luft und Gras pflücken?" "Nein... Das war so 'ne Art Ausrede. Wir wollten nur aus dem Raum raus. Und frische Luft kriegen wir auch, wenn wir oben ein Fenster öffnen." "Na dann", meinte Tonks und wandte sich der Treppe zu, wobei sie das Trollbein umwarf. "Upps", meinte sie leicht verlegen und stellte es wieder hin.

* * *

Nun denn... das war das erste Chap hehe ;) Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst doch auch vielleicht ein Review, darüber freuen wir uns immer besonders :) 

nun denn

Frohe Weihnachten und ein gesegnetes neues Jahr  
wünschen euch  
Cally&Dolly


	9. Flaschen soweit das Auge reicht!

Sodele! Hier sind wir wieder! Zwar nach langer Wartezeit, aber trotzdem ;) Wir bitten euch alte Weihnachtsgedanken rauszukramen, denn wir sind immer noch am Heiligen Abend lol ... So, viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel

* * *

"WELCHER VERLUMPTE IDIOT MACHT HIER SO EINEN KRACH?!", rief die liebliche Mrs Black aus ihrem Portrait. Und eine Welle von Schimpfwörtern ergoss sich über den sauberen Boden. Doch es dauerte nicht lang, da kamen die anderen Bekannten, Verwandten und Ähnliches angestürmt. "Was ist denn hier passiert?", rief Narcissa über das Getöse hinweg. "DRECK, ABSCHAUM, AUSGEBURTEN VON SCHMUTZ UND NIEDERTRACHT, HALBBLÜTER, MUTANTEN, MISSGEBURTEN! HINFORT VON HIER! WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN DAS HAUS MEINER VÄTER ZU BESUDELN..." "Soll ich mich nun angesprochen fühlen?", fragte Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Nein", antwortete Bellatrix, "so spricht sie immer mit ihren Söhnen." Und Lily wandte sich an das Portrait und meinte erzürnt: "Seien Sie nicht so unhöflich!" Es dauerte einige Zeit, dann hatten Sirius und Regulus es geschafft den Vorhang wieder vor ihre liebreizende Mutter zu ziehen. "Noch 'n Tee?", fragte Sirius einladend, doch die drei Hogwartsschüler verneinten und verließen das Haus. "Wartet auf mich!", rief Nymphadora. Nachdem sie draußen genügend frische Luft gefunden hatten ("Da ist sie ja!" "Wer ist wo?") und sicher waren, dass die Erwachsenen wieder im Wohnzimmer saßen, betraten die vier wieder das Haus. Leise schleichend trampelten sie die knarzenden Treppen hoch und ließen sich dann in einem Zimmer nieder.

"So... was machen wir nun?", fragte Tonks. "Keine Ahnung... wir könnten ein Buch lesen." Stille... Draco wiederholte: "Buch lesen!" Doch immer noch Stille. "Wartest du auf was bestimmtes?", durchbrach Dora die Stille. "Ja..." "Und worauf?" "Darauf, dass Hermine aufspringt und zum nächsten Buch greift!" "Aber Hermine ist doch gar nicht da!" "Das ist ja das, was mich stört!" "Sie ist nicht da?", fragte Harry. "Gut mitgekriegt! Blitzmerker!" Harry stand auf, öffnete die Tür und rief: "Hermine?" "Jaha?" "Wo bist du?" "In 'nem komischen Zimmer."

"Die Zimmer sind alles, nur nicht komisch", erwiderte Tonks, "dreckig, unaufgeräumt, furchteinflößend... aber nicht komisch!" "Schon gut... dann bin ich halt in 'nem alles andere als komischen Zimmer." "Und wo ist dieses Zimmer?" "Hier." "Wo ist hier?" Plötzlich trat Hermine am Ende des Flures aus einem Zimmer. "Hier!", und sie winkte den Anwesenden zu. Diese verließen das Zimmer ihrer Wahl und gingen auf Hermine zu, um sich das alles andere als komische Zimmer anzusehen. "Seltsamer Wandbehang", meinte Harry. "Das ist ein Wandteppich", klärte Draco auf. "Davon hab ich schon gelesen", piepste Hermine. "Gibt es etwas, von dem du noch nicht gelesen hast?" "Ich sag's dir, wenn ich's lese." "Danke!"

Harry sah sich um. "Das ist ja der Stammbaum der Blacks." "Guck mal, da steht dein Name Harry", sagte Hermine und deutete auf einen kleinen Punkt, an dem 'Harry James Potter' stand, "ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen zweiten Vornamen hast... Harry?" "Der hat es glaub nicht so wirklich verkraftet. Bist du sicher, dass er da drauf ist?" "Ja und etwas links von ihm bist du!" "Was soll das heißen?", fragte der Slytherin irritiert. "Das soll heißen", mischte sich Dora nun ein, "dass du mit ihm da verwandt bist!" "Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein", Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie bittend an. "Doch, da ist irgendeine Verzweigung... warte mal, also, deine Mutter hieß zufälliger Weise Black und eine gewisse Dorea Black hat einen gewissen Charlus Potter, den Urgroßvater von Harry, geheiratet."

Sie sah sich nach Harry um und meinte erstaunt: "Was ist denn?" "Wie gesagt, er scheint es nicht so direkt verkraftet zu haben", klärte Draco sie freundlicher Weise auf. "Was hat er nicht verkraftet?", fragte sie irritiert. Draco sah sie zweifelnd an. "Willst du das wirklich wissen?" "Ja ja ja!" "Also, wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hast, sind Harry und ich verwandt..." "Ja und?", Hermine hing an seinen Lippen. 'Na besser nicht', dachte Draco und fuhr fort: "Ja also, ich denke mal, dass genau diese Tatsache ihm zu schaffen macht." "Oh", meinte sie dann viel sagend. "Genau." "Wenn ihr dann fertig seit, euch über meine kleinen und großen Probleme zu beratschlagen, wäre ich euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr mir mal wieder aufhelfen könntet", meldete sich das Problemkind nun höchstpersönlich.

"Harry!" Mit einem Satz war Hermine bei ihm und vergrub ihn unter sich. "Oh Harry, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!" Besagter röchelte verstehend. "Hermine, ich glaub, wenn du ihn nicht bald wieder zu Atem kommen lässt, hast du niemanden mehr, bei dem du dich entschuldigen kannst", machte Draco sie auf Harrys neustes Leiden aufmerksam. "Oh", meinte Hermine und ließ von Harry ab. 'Gott sei dank', schoss es diesem durch den Kopf und richtete sich schnellstmöglich auf. Dora sah den drein amüsiert zu. "Habt ihr jetzt, wo wir wieder vollständig sind, eine Idee, was wir machen könnten?"

"Ein Buch lesen?", fragte Draco in die Runde. "Ein Buch ein Buch ein Buch", ertönte es zu seiner linken und begleitet von schnellen Fußtritten verschwand Hermine aus dem Raum. "Hat hier wirklich niemand eine bessere Idee?", fragte Tonks ungerührt. "Doch", erbarmte sich der junge Slytherin, "wir könnten Mine hinterher jagen und die Bücher vor ihr retten." In Doras Gesicht spiegelte sich pure Begeisterung wieder, während Harry voller Euphorie ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer stürmte. "Auf auf", meinte Draco und rannte seinen beiden Freunden hinterher. "Haaaalt!", schrie die junge Tonks und prompt blieben die drei stehen, wo sie gerade waren.

Harry hatte das Pech gerade mit Schwung eine Treppe hinunter zu laufen und hielt auf Tonks' Geheiß in dieser heiklen Bewegung inne, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang. Denn er konnte sein Gleichgewicht bedauerlicher Weise nicht halten und stürzte so vornüber mit lautem Getöse in den Weihnachtsbaum. "Ich hab gesagt: Haaaalt! Und damit meine ich auch 'Haaaalt'."

"Was soll dieser Krach hier?", fragte die liebliche Mrs Black, die wieder aus ihrem Portrait herausschaute und sich schon die nächsten Beleidigungen zurechtlegte. "Harry wollte den Weihnachtsbaum umdekorieren", log Hermine mit einem Buch in der Hand. "Das ist keinerlei gute Ausrede", meinte Draco und gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Und deine Wortwahl ist auch nicht die beste." "Wenigstens hat sie Stil." "Du hast den Besen vergessen", stichelte Hermine. "Hää?", fragte Tonks. "Sie hat nicht mit dir geredet. Eigentlich hat sie Harry gemeint, weil dank seiner außerordentlich stilvollen Landung etliche Nadeln auf dem Boden liegen."

"Hab ich nicht!" "Hast du doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "RUHE IHR HALBBLÜTER, MUTANTEN UND ABSCHAUM!" "Aber Mrs Black, heute ist doch Weihnachten, da dürfen wir uns doch wohl noch streiten." Dadurch war die friedliebende Mrs Black so verwirrt, dass sie ihre Klappe hielt. "Lass das bloß nicht meine Mutter hören! Die kriegt 'nen Herzinfarkt!", ließ da der Weihnachtsbaum verlauten. "Deine Mutter ist schon längst abgeholzt, also halt die Klappe", meinte Draco entnervt, jetzt sprachen schon die Weihnachtsbäume mit ihm. "WAS??"

"Du hast schon richtig gehört: Deine Mutter ist schon längst abgeholzt. Du kommst nämlich aus der Weihnachtsbaumzuchtanstalt!", ereiferte sich Draco. "Draco, das Niveau der Todesser hat auf dich abgefärbt... du bist schon ganz blass!", neckte Harry. "Todesser?" "Ja, dass sind unsre Freunde!" "Eure Freunde haben aber einen komischen Namen." "Tja, sie sind auch etwas eigen!"

"Könnte mir bitte mal jemand hier raus helfen?", fragte der redselige Weihnachtsbaum. "Du willst vor die Tür? Ich bin nicht für das Gassi-Gehen mit Weihnachtsbäumen verantwortlich. Wenn mich jemand sieht, halten sie mich am Ende noch für verrückt." "In Anbetracht dessen, dass du dich die ganze Zeit mit einem Weihnachtsbaum unterhältst, ist das wohl auch mehr als berechtigt", konterte die Schlauste im Bunde. "Du siehst das völlig falsch, Hermine. Ich rede nicht mit dem Weihnachtsbaum, der Weihnachtsbaum redet mit mir."

"Ich hör nichts." "Dann bist du taub!" "Bin ich nicht!" "Bist du doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "RUHE, MIT EUREM GESCHREI BESUDELT IHR DAS HAUS MEINER VÄTER ... " Plötzlich wurde die Flurtür aufgerissen und Regulus trat heraus. "Wat soll'n dea Scheiß hia?", fragte jener sichtlich betrunken. Angewidert trat Hermine zwei Schritte zurück. "Hassu Angst vor mia oda warum jehste von mia wech?" "Angst? Ich? Niemals, ich bin Gryffindor", erwiderte sie und reckte die Nase etwas höher in die Luft, was sie sogleich bereute, da ihr die Alkoholfahne von Regulus direkt in die Nase wehte.

"Uargh... Gryffindor... vermal... vermel... vermali..." "Meinen Sie 'vermaledeit'?" "Jenau... vermaledeide Gryffindorschs." "Waschn hia los? Wat ischt mich Gryffindor?", fragte Sirius, der gerade mit James taumelnd ankam. "Waschen? Waschn willschste waschen?" "Wieso waschen?", fragte die Tanne. "Ey... juck doch ma, de Danne jann spreschen", lallte James begeistert. "Die Tanne kann nicht sprechen. Das ist Ihr Sohn", verbesserte Hermine. "Desch isch mein Schon? Dit glob'sch dir nit. Lily! Jomm doch ma her. Dat Mädschen be'auptet, des de Danne unscher Schon ischt."

"James, du hast eindeutig zu viel getrunken!", antwortete Lily, die gerade in den Flur kam, begleitet von Narcissa und Bellatrix. "Wasch 'atter?", fragte Sirius. "Du auch!" "Wasch bin isch au?" "Du hast zu viel getrunken!" "Zu viel? Zu wenisch, würd isch sagn. Boah isch mir schlescht, isch geh ma uffs Bad, ne?" Und damit schwankte er hinfort. "So, da hier jetzt wieder ein Besoffener weniger rumtorkelt, könnten wir doch rein gehen und was spielen. Schließlich ist Weihnachten", lieferte Lily nun die erste sinnvolle Idee für eine angemessene Beschäftigung für den Tag all der Feierlichkeit.

"Mum, wir sind 11!", nörgelte der Weihnachtsbaum. "Und du kommst jetzt endlich wieder aus dem Baum raus! Was für ein Benehmen du doch wieder an den Tag legst... deinen eigenen Vater erschrecken und deinen Patenonkel, dass hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht. Was sollen nur die Leute denken?", begann sie ihre Gardinenpredigt. Harry, der es für besser hielt sie nicht weiter zu reizen, verließ sein lauschiges Plätzchen. "Du siehst so grün aus, bist du krank?", fragte sie da besorgt. "Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ist grün doch nur eine Verbesserung der allgemeinen Situation", meinte Draco etwas pikiert, denn er fühlte sich persönlich angegriffen.

Es ging jedoch keiner weiter auf dieses kleine Kommentar ein und Harry fuhr fort: "Nein Mum! Das sind nur die Nadeln von diesem beschrubbten Baum." "Der Baum ist nicht beschrubbt, sonst hätt er bei weitem weniger Nadeln", erklärte Hermine, "und außerdem", fügte sie altklug hinzu, "ist der Brauch Weihnachtsbäume zu polieren in dieser Gegend nicht verbreitet." "Den gibt es?", fragte Draco. "Natürlich, Harry scheint ihn schließlich auch zu kennen!" "Ist ja gar nicht wahr!" "Jaja und jetzt wieder rausreden. So geht man aber nicht mit Mädchen um", fuhr seine Mutter wieder einmal dazwischen.

"Sie ist doch eh mehr Bücherwurm als Mädchen und Bücherwürmer sind männlich, so wie ich und jeder andere normale Junge auch", rechtfertigte sich Harry. "Schön, dass du nicht nur an dich denkst, aber seit wann bist du normal?", brachte sich der junge Slytherin wieder ins Gespräch ein. "Kinder, nicht streiten, es ist Weihnachten. Lasst uns was spielen!" "Wasch willscht dn du midden Kindersch scho schpielen?", fragte Sirius, der nun auch wieder auftauchte. "Vielleicht was, dass alle können, auch die, die schon einen über den Durst getrunken haben!" "Aja, isch hab och Durscht!"

"Bella? Ham wa Schpiele im Hausch?", versuchte Regulus sich halbwegs nützlich zu machen. "Wer ist im Rausch?", schallte es aus dem Wohnzimmer zurück. "Nene Bellatrisch. Die Lily will Schpiele schpielen mit de Kinnersch. Ham wa da wat, um se zu besänftgen?" "Spiele spielen? Mit den Kindern? Sind wir ein Spielplatz, oder was?" "Also Lily... isch musch disch enttäuschen, aba de Bella sacht, wia sind do ken Schpielplatzsch." "Dann schpiela mir halt Flaschendrehn, oda?" "Genügend Flaschen sind ja anwesend...", murmelte die weihnachtsvernarrte Mrs Potter.

"Hier kommt eine", rief Bella und eine Flasche landete in ihrer Mitte, wo sie zerschellte. "So'n Dreck. Jetz isse putt! Hasche doll jemacht, Belladrüsch. Wir brochn noch ene!" Und Augenblicklich fiel die nächste herab. "Ne ne ne... scho wieder putt! So läuft dit aber nüscht..." "Flaschendrehn hat'sch ma immer anners vorjestellt...", seufzte James. "Wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kommt, muss der Prophet eben zum Berg gehen", warf hilfsbereit Hermine ein. "Was meinst du?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

"Schi meind, dasch, wenn de Flasch nich zum Alloholiger jommt, dann musch da Alloholiger eben zur Flasch, verstandä?" "Yeah", antwortete dieser langsam, es war noch nicht ganz durchgesickert. "Das heißt", fing Lily nun an, "dass wir uns Flaschen holen müssen oder dort spielen, wo die Flaschen sind." "Oh ne... isch han ken Bock misch zu bewejen", maulte James. "Rejulus. Weßte wat mein lieba Bruda? HOL DE FLASCH!" "Wasch? Wischo isch?" "Weil ischs gesacht hab, dadrum!"

Regulus, der noch so weit bei Sinnen war, um sich mit einem betrunkenen Sirius Black zu streiten, gab nach und machte sich daran dir Flasche zu holen. "Seid ihr sicher, dass wir hier spielen wollen?", fragte Draco, "immerhin sind wir hier in der Eingangshalle und ich bin ein Malfoy, also spiele ich keinesfalls auf dem Boden!" "Stell dich nicht so an, Draco, der Boden ist bestimmt sauber", versuchte Hermine ihn umzustimmen. "Isch glob, dasch er Rescht hat!" Und so machte sich die kleine spielbegeisterte Gruppe auf den Weg in eines der oberen Zimmer.

Hermine rannte abermals voraus und verschwand unbemerkt in einem der Räume. "Wo bist du?", rief Draco erneut, doch er wurde von Tonks unterbrochen: "Hört auf, hört auf! Mit euch wird man ja noch verrückt!" "Na gut, aber das musst du mir erklären!" "Ihr seid durchgeknallt alle, eure ganze bekloppte Familie!", schrie die Arme in ihrer Verzweiflung. "Du bist Teil dieser Familie, damit muss man sich abfinden. Sieh uns an, wir haben uns schon richtig gut eingelebt", teilte ihr Draco in einem Versuch sie aufzumuntern mit. "Man merkt's, ihr seid schließlich auch so schrecklich daneben wie alle andern!" "Hey, jetzt ist aber mal wieder gut, ja? Nur weil du ein paar Jahre älter bist musst du uns nicht gleich dermaßen runter machen!", meckerte Harry.

Mittlerweile hatte Lily Hermine gefunden und war ihr in den Raum gefolgt. Es war ein hübsch eingerichteter Salon, auf dessen Boden sich ein großer, weicher Teppich erstreckte, wie geeignet für eine gesellige Runde Flaschendrehen.

"Wir werden immer weniger", stellte Harry mit Schrecken fest und blickte ängstlich auf die Tür, von der Hermine und seine Mutter verschlungen wurden waren. "Wie sollen wir sie da je wieder rausholen?" "Ihr spinnt doch alle", bekräftigte Tonks nochmals ihre Worte und trat todesmutig durch die Tür, vielleicht hatte sie endlich die passende Möglichkeit gefunden, von den Verrückten Abstand nehmen zu können. Doch als diese merkten, dass überhaupt nichts dabei war, durch den Raum hinter der Tür zu betreten, folgten sie ihr kurze Zeit später. "Nein!", schrie das arme Mädchen auf, woraufhin sich alle nach dem Etwas umsahen, dass sie so mit Schrecken erfüllte.

Logischer Weise fanden sie nichts, denn sie waren alle mehr als nur ein bisschen von sich selbst überzeugt. Sie machten sich aber auch keine weiteren Gedanken über diesen Vorfall, schließlich war plötzliches und unbegründetes Aufschreien in dieser Familie nicht unbedingt etwas ungewöhnliches. Also setzten sie sich auf den Teppich und blieben dort.

"Findet ihr nicht auch, dass Regulus ganz schön lange braucht, um so ne blöde Flasche zu holen?" "Nöö", meinte dessen älterer Bruder, "dasch isch nix Unjewöhlisches!" "Na dann", entgegnete Draco und sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen.

* * *

So, wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst doch auch sicherlich ein kleines Review für uns ;) Auf Feedback - egal ob lobend oder kritisch - freuen wir uns nämlich sehr ;) aber denkt dran, beleidigende Feedbacks sind nicht erwünscht ...

dann setzt euch mal ran an die Tasten

glg

Cally&Dolly©®™ xD


	10. Flaschendrehen

Öhm... Hallo? °vorsichtig hereinkommt°

Hier sind wir wieder und ja, es hat ewig gedauert. Nun gut, muss bedauerlich sagen, wir sind immer noch bei Weihnachten, aber wir dachten, wir stellen es jetzt rein, denn zu warten, bis wirklich wieder Weihnachten ist, dauert ein wenig lang. Also...

Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer noch ließt und wer nicht, ob es überhaupt noch jemanden interssiert, was hier passiert, aber ich stelle es mal trotzdem online xD

Also, ein bisschen Weihnachtsstimmung ist nicht verkehrt ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

"Können wir mal über was anderes Schweigen?", fragte Harry. "Bitte, schlag was vor!", bat ihn sein neuer bester Freund. "Hm, weiß nich..." "Dann müssen wir uns wohl mit dem alten Thema begnügen." Daraufhin folgte wieder Schweigen.

"WO SCHEID IHR?", ertönte es da von unten. "Hier!" Froh über eine Antwort machte sich Regulus auf den Weg dieses 'Hier' aufzusuchen - doch er kam nicht weit, denn sein Weg wurde ihm von einer Wand versperrt und diese war gerade gar nicht in der Stimmung ihm auszuweichen. 'Kabumm' "Das hat wehgetan!", bemerkte Draco gelangweilt, "Ich wette die Wand kippt um!" "Warum das?", fragte Tonks. "Na der Klügere gibt nach!" "Aber nur solange, bis er der Dümmere ist", vollendete Hermine. "Das wird sich die Wand auch grad denken." "Wollt ihr ihm nicht helfen?", fragte Lily besorgt. "He, wem helfen? Und seid wann sind Wände männlich?", vergewisserte sich Draco nun tatsächlich irritiert.

"Nein, die mein ich nicht. Ich rede von Regulus, immerhin ist er dein Onkel!" "Das weiß ich, du musst mich nicht über meine verkorkste Verwandtschaft aufklären. Die kenn ich bedauerlicher Weise recht gut." "Aber es ist doch Weihnachten!" "Jepp... und jetzt", er sah prüfend auf seine Uhr, "ist es eindeutig vorbei, länger hält das ja kein Mensch aus!" "Aber du kannst Weihnachten doch nicht einfach abblasen wie ein vom Regen überraschtes Quidditschspiel!" "Quiddisch wird doch net wejen e bissl Wascher abbeblasen", belehrte James seine Frau. "Dann geht das mit Weihnachten auch nicht!"

"Wasch hat dasch mit Weihnachten zudun?", fragte der völlig überrumpelte Sirius. "Ich bin dafür, dass Weihnachten verlängert wird. Ab heute feiern wir nicht nur Weihnachten, sondern Weihnächten!", verkündete Lily stolz über diesen Geistesblitz. "Oh nee, in nen Nächten will ig schlaaafen, ob se geweiht sinn oder nich", meinte Sirius und kippte weg.

Regulus jedoch schien sich von dem Zusammenprall wieder erholt zu haben und fand, von dem sinnlosen Geplapper wie magisch angezogen, doch noch den richtigen Raum und ließ sich dann zu seinem Bruder auf dem Boden nieder. Einstimmiges Schnarchen erfüllte den Raum. "Wie erbärmlich!", sagte Tonks und rümpfte die Nase. "Da muss ich dir zustimmen", erklärte Draco. "Aber es ist doch Weihnächten!", ereiferte sich Lily.

"Jaja", säuselte James und nahm die Flasche an sich, "isch fang an." "Tu das, aber vorher müssen wir noch Regulus und Sirius wecken." "Keen Probleem. Siriusch, Regulusch. Offwachen! Aba zackisch!" Etwas irritiert öffneten die angesprochenen die Augen. "Wat isn los?" "Wir wollen endlich das Spiel anfangen und dazu müssen alle wach sein", quietschte Hermine vor Vorfreude.

James ging darauf nicht ein und drehte die Flasche: "Derjenje auf den de Flasch zeischt, dea holt mir denn noch ene Flasch - un zwar ene, de voll ischt." "Oh, wie kreativ!", meinte Hermine schnippisch. Die Flasche drehte sich noch ein bisschen und blieb dann stehen. Sie zeigte auf ihn - James höchstpersönlich. "So en Dresch, dat jildet nich!" "Dat jildet wohl!" "Aber dat is unfair!" "Is es jarnit." "Aber das tut janich gehn" "Man tut nicht tut sagen!", warf Hermine besserwisserisch ein.

James gab sich nun doch geschlagen und verließ das Zimmer. Die Zeit verging und als er zurückkam, war die Flasche leer. "Ich dachte du wolltest eine volle Flasche?", meinte die kleine Gryffindor. "Aber die ist doch voll!" "Ja voller Luft!" "Das ist gegen die Regeln... der hat nicht gemacht, was er machen sollte!", entrüstete sich Tonks. "Sei ruhig, ich bin hier zuständig fürs entrüsten!" "Dann, dann, dann zick ich halt!", entgegnete Tonks und wollte gerade loslegen, doch da fiel ihr Hermine ins Wort: "Und fürs entgegnen bin ich auch zuständig!" "Genau, du kannst Hermine das doch nicht nehmen, dann langweilt sie sich zu Tode und du bist schuld!", sagte Harry empört.

"Jetz spieln wir weider. Isch bin noma dran", freute sich James und sah die Flasche beschwörend an, bevor er sie wieder drehte: "Derjenje, auf den de Flasch zeischt, der sorscht dafür, dass Hermine die näschsten Runde schweischt." Wieder drehte die Flasche noch ein paar Runden, dann blieb sie stehen und zeigte auf Draco. "Haha, dass ist ja nicht wirklich schwer", rief dieser gut gelaunt und sprang auf. "Wo will er hin?", fragte Lily besorgt.

Doch sie hatten nicht viel Zeit sich darüber klar zu werden, wohin Draco so plötzlich verschwunden war, denn da kam er auch schon wieder und zwar mit einem mysteriösen Gegenstand in der Hand. Dieser war rechteckig, hatte acht Ecken und war offenbar ziemlich schwer. "Das ist leichte Lektüre. Viel Spaß." Und mit diesen Worten setzte er sich, griff nach der Flasche und gab ihr einen leichten Stups. "Derjenige, auf den die Flasche zeigt, der hat die Ehre mein neues und einzigartiges Frettchenkostüm zu tragen!" Er sah sich noch kurz besorgt zu Hermine um, doch die war ganz versunken in ihr Buch und so wendete er sich wieder dem Spiel zu. "Oh nein!", schrie Harry auf. Die Flasche hatte ihn zum Auserwählten gemacht.

"Zja Harry, das tut mir jetzt schrecklich leid!", meinte der Slytherin und überreichte Harry das Kostüm. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Es ist Weihnächten und außerdem sind so nun Mal die Regeln!", übernahm Lily die Angelegenheit. Und so musste auch Harry sich geschlagen geben und verschwand im Nebenraum.

"Och seht mal, wie süß!", rief Tonks da und alle Blicke wendeten sich dem Frettchen zu, das gerade den Raum betreten hatten. "Nein wirklich, wie putzig! Harry, das solltest du öfters tragen. Ich werd Hermine sagen, dass du auch eins willst, du kannst ja nicht immer mit meinen Sachen durch die Gegend laufen." Doch Harry achtete nicht weiter darauf und schnappte sich die Flasche. "So, jetzt bin ich dran! Derjenige, auf den die Flasche zeigt", begann er und sann nach etwas sehr, sehr Gemeinem, "der schafft Weihnächten wieder ab, mehr als einmal verkrafte ich das nicht!"

Die Flasche drehte sich und drehte sich und drehte sich und es schien als wollte sie gar nicht mehr aufhören sich zu drehen als sie plötzlich bei Lily stehen blieb. "Ich soll Weihnächten wieder abschaffen? Aber das kannst du mir doch nicht antun, mein Schätzchen!" "Doch kann er und nun fang an!", kam Draco seinem Freund zu Hilfe. "Ja, aber wie denn?" "Du bist ein Hexe, also würde ich davon ausgehen, dass es besonders eindrucksvoll wäre, wenn du deinen Zauberstab benutzten würdest." Lily zog das benannte Objekt und hielt es feierlich in die gen Himmel: "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich nie wieder auf eine Verlängerung von Weihnachten bestehe! Dafür aber von Ostern!"

"Nein!", stöhnten die Versammelten auf. Aber nun widmete sich Lily der Flasche, bei der es sich ausnahmsweise einmal **nicht** um ihren Sohn handelte: "Derjenige, auf den die Flasche zeigt, muss Östern einführen!" "Oh nein", jaulten ihre Mitspieler. Doch es war schon zu spät, denn die Flasche drehte sich bereits und so schnell wollte sie scheinbar nicht aufhören. Urplötzlich - und ohne Vorwarnung blieb sie dann doch stehen und zeigte auf Sirius Black. "Dat is jetscht nich euer Ernscht, oder!" Mühsam erhob er sich und zückte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. "Isch schwöre feierlich, dasch isch ein Tu... " "Siriusch, würdschde aufhören unsre Jeheimnische schu verraden!"

"Uppsch... Hiermit erkläre isch feierlisch, dass aus Oschtern, Öschtern werde!" Woraufhin er sich wieder auf seinen Platz sinken ließ. "Un jetscht bin isch dran! Derjenje, auf den die Flasch zeischt, der sorscht dafür, dass wer nochen paar Mitspieler kriejen, sonscht sin wer imma so oft dran." Und mit diesen Worten gab er der Flasche ein wenig Schwung und sie drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse. Sie schien sich wirklich Mühe zu geben, dass keiner zu kurz kam und so teilte sie Tonks diese ehrenhafte Aufgabe zu.

"Na toll, nichts ist einfacher als ein bis zwei Mitglieder dazu rumkriegen ein so bedröppeltes Spiel zu spielen." Verärgert verließ sie den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Eins war sicher, Bellatrix würde sie nicht fragen... Lucius auch nicht... und Narcissa auch nicht... wo sie gerade dabei war, Rodolphus, Rabastan und ihre Eltern schieden auch aus. Viele blieben also nicht mehr übrig und so tauchte sie schon nach relativ kurzer Zeit wieder auf. Fröhlich betrat sie den Raum, jetzt würde sie sich rächen.

Harry und Draco starrten noch immer erwartungsvoll auf die Tür, doch Nymphadoras Mitspieler schienen sich noch nicht dazu durchgerungen zu haben, ihr in diese höchst ungewöhnliche Mischung aus Schlangengrube und Löwenhöhle zu begeben. "Tonks, ich dachte du wolltest jemanden mitbringen!", begann Draco, der langsam ungeduldig wurde. Da öffnete sich aber auch schon die Tür und drei schwarzgekleidete Personen traten ein. Das allein verriet allerdings gar nichts, denn schwarz war in diesem Haus ein sehr beliebte Farbe, wenn man mal von einer Handvoll Gryffindors absah.

Aber Harry, Hermine und Draco erkannten sie natürlich trotzdem. Hermine jedoch erst ein wenig später, da sie noch zu sehr mit ihrem Buch beschäftigt war. Die plötzlich einsetzende Stille hatte sie dann doch irritiert und aufsehen lassen, das war jedoch ein Fehler. "Ey, die kenn ich doch!" "Zja rate mal woher!" "Ach ja ihr seid die Irren, die behaupten sie hätten die singende Tanne aus Weihnachtsbaumzuchtanstalt." "Genau die sind wir." "Ich glaub, ich will nicht mehr mitspielen", meinte Harry lahm. "Aber warum denn?" "Ach naja... " "Nix da", warf Tonks gebieterisch ein und hoffte sehr, dass sie noch einwerfen durfte soviel sie wollte.

Sie drehte die Flasche: "Derjenige, auf den die Flasche zeigt, der muss sich von Kreacher einen Keks backen lassen und den dann auch essen." "Ähhh!" "Ihh!" "Bähh!" "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" "Doch!", und prompt blieb die Flasche stehen und erteilte so einem der drei Todesser die Ehre. "Wer ist eigentlich Kreacher?", fragte der nur und fügte sich bedenkenlos in sein Schicksal. "Kreascher!", rief Sirius und der Gerufene erschien mit einem 'Popp'.

"Der Herr wünschen?", fragte er griesgrämig und sah sich argwöhnisch in der Runde um. "Du stehst in der Mitte Kreacher!", warf Harry ein. "Genau und in der Mitte steht immer der Dumme!", vollendete Draco. "Wie dem auch sei", meinte Tonks, "Kreacher, back doch dem netten Herrn hier einen Keks. Aber nur einen, du sollst ihn nicht vergiften." "Wie die junge Dame wünschen", Kreacher verneigte sich nun vor ihr und verschwand. "So, dass kann noch ein bisschen dauern, du kannst dir ja schon mal überlegen, was derjenige machen soll, den die Flasche dann trifft." "Und was machen die, die da keine Gelegenheit zu haben?" "Hoffen, dass Kreacher sich beeilt." "Toll!" "Voll spannend!"

Nach einer kleinen, schweigsamen Weile tauchte Kreacher mit einem Popp wieder auf, in der Hand ein Tablett mit einem einzigen riesengroßen Keks. Diesen überreichte er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung Sirius, der ihn zögernd entgegennahm. "Ey, waum is'n der so groß? Dat war nich ausgemacht!" "Keks ist Keks!", entgegnete Kreacher und verschwand mit einem weiteren 'Popp'. "Hör auf dich zu beklagen, Sirius, du musst ihn ja gar nicht essen!", erklärte Tonks, riss ihm das Gebäckstück aus den Händen und reichte ihn an den betroffenen Todesser weiter. "So und jetzt runter damit, wir wollen weiterspielen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Kreacher so langsam ist, dann hätt ich mir was anderes ausgedacht", brabbelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Der Todesser besah sich den so genannten Keks und schien nicht von dessen Verträglichkeit überzeugt zu sein. "Juten Appetit", wünschte James, woraufhin der Todesser die Augen zusammenkniff und einen Brocken von dem Keks in den Mund schob. Vorsichtig kaute er, schluckte und öffnete dann wieder die Augen. "Ey, der schmeckt gut!" "WAS??", schrie Sirius auf, "innen letzten Jahrhunderden hader das nich auf die Reihe bekommen! Ich glob du hast zu viel jesoffen, kann ja gar nich schmeckn." "Doch, ehrlich. Der schmeckt!", versuchte der Todesser seine Aussage zu bekräftigen und biss abermals von dem Riesenkeks ab.

"So, ich denke, dass zählt als gegessen", beschloss Draco, "Du bist jetzt dran!" "Oh fein", meinte der keksessende Todesser, ergriff die Flasche und gab ihr einen Schubs: "Derjenige, auf den die Flasche zeigt, der nimmt sich zwei Freunde und geht raus. Dort wartet er dann bis ich ihm ein Zeichen gebe." Die Flasche drehte sich noch ein bisschen und blieb dann vor Hermine stehen. "Ich hab aber nur ein Buch hier!" "Hää?", brachte James sein Unverständnis zum Ausdruck. "Ich meine lebendige Freunde! So wie die zwei Jungs neben dir", half er dem Mädchen auf die Sprünge. "Aber meine Bücher sind doch lebendig... sehr lebendig geschrieben!" "Das gilt nicht. Die können nicht laufen!"

"Können sie ja wohl!", schnappte Hermine und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, "I liber!" Und schon erhob sich die leichte Lektüre und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Tür. "Das gilt trotzdem nicht! Nimm jetzt die zwei Jungs und macht hin!" "Ist ja schon gut", meinte sie beleidigt und wandte sich an besagte Jungs, "Kommt ihr?" "Nein weißt du, ich bleibe!", sagte Draco, kam aber schnellstens auf die Beine, als der Todesser ihm einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Gemächlich trotteten die drei Hogwartsschüler aus dem Raum, die Treppen hinunter, quer durch die Eingangshalle und dann hinaus auf die Straße.

"Toll, und was sollen wir jetzt hier?", fragte Draco gelangweilt. "Wir könnten Verstecke spielen", schlug Harry vor. Draco warf ihm einen das-ist-nicht-dein-Ernst-Blick ala Snape zu, doch Hermine war sofort Feuer und Flamme. "Hermine, du brennst ja!" "Was?" "Aguamenti!", sagte Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Gryffindor. "Ey Harry, das war ein Scherz!" Draco schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. "Hermine, du bist nass!" "Was?" "Incendio!" "Nein, Harry, hör auf!" Draco schlug ihm den Arm weg und der Zauber verfehlte sein Ziel.

"Also los, spielen wir Verstecke! Auf drei rennen wir los!", fasste Draco noch mal schnell die Spielregeln zusammen, dann begann er zu zählen, "1... 2... und 3!" Schon rannte jeder in eine andere Richtung davon und suchte sich ein Versteck. Als Harry es sich in einem Busch bequem gemacht hatte, kam ihm allerdings die Idee, dass da etwas falsch lief. Wer suchte eigentlich? "Wo seid ihr?" Offensichtlich hatte sich doch noch jemand gefunden. "Wir wissen das ihr hier seid, also zeigt euch!", erklang die Stimme, die Harry merkwürdig bekannt vorkam.

"Nein, das ist gegen die Regeln. Du musst uns suchen!", erklärte Hermine lauthals. "Welche Regeln?", fragte die ihnen allen nicht unbekannte Stimme. "Wir spielen Verstecke und du musst suchen!", schrie Harrys beste Freundin. "Hast du 'ne Ahnung, was die von uns wollen?", wandte sich die Person nun an eine zweite. "Ne, noch nie gehört!" "Aber wir müssen sie finden", sagte eine dritte Person entschlossen. "Gut, so machen wir's!" Daraufhin machten sich die drei Todesser, denn um eben jede handelte es sich, auf die Suche nach den drei Kindern.

* * *

Gut, das war's für heute. Hoffen doch, dass es euch gefallen hat und freuen uns wie immer über Reviews ;)

Nun ja, noch nen schönen Abend oder was ihr auch gerade habt, wenn ihr das hier lest lol

hel

lg

Cally&Dolly


	11. Die Entführung

FROHE WEIHNACHTEN =)

Ich weiß, lange lange ist es wiedermal her und deshalb dachte ich, ich stell mal ein neues Kapitel als Geschenk für euch online ;)  
Wünsch euch nen schönen Tag, viele Geschenke und nun viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel =)

* * *

Sie teilten sich auf und suchten die ganze Straße ab, doch sie hatten einfach nicht genug Übung, um Erfolg haben zu können. "Ey, hört mal, ich hab einen Idee. Ich geh jetzt wieder rein und hol das verdammte Buch raus, dann tun wir so als würden wir's umbringen und dann kommt dieses Mädchen raus...-" "Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass Bücher nicht lebendig sind!", unterbrach ihn ein anderer. "Ich hab ja auch gesagt, dass wir nur so tun!", rechtfertigte sich der Planschmieder. "Oh, wie raffiniert!" "Da sind wir dabei, das ist pri-ima!"

Und so wurde der Plan in die Tat umgesetzt. Den beiden wartenden Todessern erschien es, als wäre bereits eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als ihr Verbündeter endlich mit dem Buch wiederkam. "Warum hat denn das so lange gedauert?", fragte der eine mürrisch. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie schnell so ein Buch rennen kann, wenn es sich bedroht fühlt!" "He, wieso rennen? Du hast doch gesagt, Bücher können nicht laufen!" "Das hier schon, oder hast du nicht gesehen, was die kleine Hexe mit dem Ding angestellt hat?" "Oh!" "Aber du hättest doch irgendein Buch holen können!"

"Sicher?" "Ja!" "Aber das würde sie doch bestimmt merken, die kann doch lesen!" "Ja, aber nicht hier und nicht aus dieser Entfernung!" "Stimmt, daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht!" "Nun gut, Schritt zwei!" Er nahm das Buch an sich, ließ es jedoch sofort wieder fallen: "Mensch, warum hast du kein leichteres Buch genommen?" "Seid vorsichtig mit dem Buch, sonst sag ich es Madame Pince und dann lässt sie euch nie wieder in die Bibliothek!", warnte Hermine lautstark die Todesser. "Oh, pass doch auf, sonst verpfeift uns die kleine Hexe und wir können uns nie wieder in bei der Bibliothekarin sehen lassen."

"Und das würde uns stören?" "Mich nicht!" "Mich auch nicht!" "Mich erst recht nicht, ich kann ja nicht mal lesen!" "Du kannst nicht lesen? Und ich dachte immer, dass hätte sich deine Schwester nur ausgedacht, um dich zu ärgern." Zum Glück war es dunkel, sonst hätte man jetzt einen Todesser rot werden sehen können und das hätte einem niemand geglaubt. "Also gut, gib mir das Buch, wir müssen uns beeilen!" Er bekam das Buch und hob die Stimme, damit auch die Bücherfreundin ihn hören konnte: "Wir haben das Buch in unserer Gewalt und wenn ihr nicht gleich rauskommt, wird es ihm schlecht ergehen!"

"Nein!", schrie Hermine auf. "Och halt die Klappe, Hermine, du verrätst uns noch alle mit deinem Geschrei!", rief Draco ihr zu. "Halt dich da raus, du Witzbold!", fuhr ihn einer der Todesser an. "Genau. Und jetzt solltet ihr euch langsam mal sputen, sonst überlebt das Buch Weihnachten doch nicht mehr." "Das würdest du nicht tun, hab ich Recht?, fragte der dritte Todesser schockiert, "Das sagst du nur, damit sie kommen, oder?" "Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?" "Das wäre ja Mord!" "Und das würde dich stören?" "Nein, aber wir haben noch nie einen richtigen Mord begangen!"

"Habt ihr nicht", hakte Draco nach. Er klang richtig enttäuscht. "Doch haben wir", beruhigte ihn ein Todesser und bedeutete den anderen bei der Geschichte zu bleiben, sie konnten ja schließlich nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie die Welt eines kleinen Jungen zerbrach. "Oh ja, genau, wir haben schon ganz viele Morde begangen." "Ja, ganz schrecklich viele!" "Und deshalb werden wir nicht zögern, noch einen zu begehen!", versuchte ihr 'Anführer' endlich wieder die Kurve zu kriegen und zum Thema zurückzukehren.

"Nein!", schrie Hermine erneut. "Och Mine, lass dich doch nicht immer erpressen, wir haben noch hunderte Bücher!" "Es ist aber **das** Buch!", versuchte sie zu erklären. "Das Buch?", fragte Draco bestürzt. "Das Buch?", fragte der Todesser verwirrt. "Oh mein Gott", Harry begann zu hyperventilieren. "Wir brauchen eine Tüte!", schrie Hermine, "Hat denn niemand eine Tüte?" "Ne Tüte? Ich dachte wir reden von Büchern."

"Ey, Leute, kein Problem. Ich kann Origami!", warf da überraschend ein Todesser ein. "Du kannst was?" "Musst gar nicht so gucken." "Was kannst du?" "Na Origami!" "Bitte was?" "Origami", mischte sich Hermine ein, "nennt man die Kunst der Faltung von Papier oder Pergament zu abstrakten Objekten!" "Das hilft mir weiter", meinte der immer noch ratlose Todesser.

"Ich bin fertig!", verkündete der Origamifan stolz. "Du warst zu langsam", meinte Harry, "ich bin schon tot." "Wieso lebst du dann noch?" "Na hör mal, ich bin der Junge der lebt, da kann ich nicht einfach ein Zimmer im Würmerhotel mieten." "Ja, das wär ja auch das allerletzte, du machst's dir im Hotel bequem und wir müssen hier auf der Straße pennen, oder wie oder was?" "Du hast es nicht verstanden, stimmts?"

"Stimmt! Auffällig genau! Also was willst du uns mitteilen?" "Das sag ich dir nur, wenn du mir **das** Buch gibst!" Hinterhältig grinsend nahm Harry dem verdutzen Todesser die Tüte aus der Hand: "Ach ja, und danke für die Tüte, vielleicht brauch ich sie nochmal." "Es ist **das** Buch!", rief ein Todesser. "Hhhhhh", Erkenntnis machte sich breit, "wir haben **das** Buch! Nein nein, **wir** haben das Buch!!"

"Genau da liegt das Problem, denn das ist **unser** Buch!", meinte Draco. "Nein, es ist **mein** Buch!", verbesserte Hermine. "Wie auch immer", sagte Harry, "**wir** wollen **das** Buch haben." Die Todesser warfen sich einen Insider-Blick zu und stürmten los. Als Harry, Hermine und Draco nur noch eine Staubwolke am Horizont erblickten, stellten sie fest, dass die Todesser verschwunden waren. "Ey, die Todesser sind weg! So 'ne Feiglinge!", schimpfte Draco. "Ha! Wir haben sie in die Flucht geschlagen", triumphierte Harry. "Und dummerweise hat das Buch auch Angst gekriegt." "Hä? Wieso Buch?" "Weil das Buch auch weggerannt ist!" "Ach, immer dieser Gruppenzwang!"

"Mein armes Buch wurde gekidnappt!", schluchzte Hermine, "Wir müssen es retten!" "So spricht eine wahre Gryffindor! Bücher-Rettungs-Kommando vereint!", verkündete Harry und rannte los. Draco schlug sich vor die Stirn und folgte ihm, was Hermine ein 'Ach, immer dieser Gruppenzwang' entlockte, sie jedoch nicht daran hinderte ihm ebenfalls hinterher zu laufen.

Ich laufe gerade Harry Potter hinterher, dachte Hermine, schüttelte sich innerlich und begann noch etwas schneller zu laufen. Nach kurzer Zeit war sie gleichauf mit Draco. Ich werde gerade von einem Mädchen überholt, von einem schlammblütigen Mädchen, so ein Dreck, schoss es diesem durch den Kopf und das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, so dass er ebenfalls einen Zahn zulegte. In diesem zahnreichen Tempo holten sie schließlich den dritten im Bunde ein, Harry Potter, der die ganze Aktion ins Leben gerufen hatte.

Währenddessen rannten die drei Todesser noch immer um des Buches Willen die Straße entlang. Doch plötzlich gellte ein Schrei: "Stop!" Auf der Stelle hielten die drei inne und sahen sich fragend an. "War das das Buch?" Ihre Blicke wanderten zu dem Gegenstand aus der black'schen Bibliothek, doch es schwieg hartnäckig. "Sagt mal, ist es nicht irgendwie arschlos, dass wir vor den Kiddis wegrennen, wo wir die doch eigentlich entführen wollen?", stellte einer der Todesser die alles entscheidende Frage. "Stimmt, das hat nicht wirklich viel Sinn", stimmte ihm ein anderer zu.

Just in diesem Augenblick rammten die drei Hogwartsschüler in die traute Runde und störten so das weihnachtliche Kaffeekränzchen der Todesser. "Ey, ihr da, diesmal kommt ihr nicht ungestraft davon", zeterte einer der Todesser, "jetzt kriegt ihr Hausarrest!" Sie schnappten sich die drei und bevor Hermine ein altkluges Kommentar einbringen konnte, apparierten sie.

Als sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürten und der Schwindel sich gelegt hatte, sahen sich die drei Gekidnappten erst einmal um. "Wo sind wir?", fragte Harry, dem dieser Ort nicht gänzlich unbekannt war. "Im HQ!", antworteten die Todesser im Chor. "Hakuna Matata?", horchte Harry auf und begann die Filmmusik zu singen. "Ich glaub, ich bin im falschen Film!", merkte Hermine an, doch da der einzige, der den Sinn ihrer Worte verstehen könnte, gerade sang (und das nicht gerade melodisch), ging ihre Aussage in der allgemeinen Ahnungslosigkeit unter.

"Ihr geht jetzt ins Bett, schließlich seid ihr erst elf!" "Wir sind aber noch gar nicht müde", gähnte Draco. "Nein, seid ihr nicht! Jetzt geht schlafen, oder ich hol den dunklen Lord!" "Wo sollen wir denn schlafen?", erkundigte sich Harry, der tatsächlich müde war und nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, die Lichter schon mal auszuschalten. "Na hier, wo denn sonst?" "Wir sollen im Stehen schlafen?", für Draco brach eine Welt zusammen. "Wir können aber nicht, das ist schlecht für die Bandscheiben!", belehrte Hermine die drei unvernünftigen Todesser. "Ach, quatsch nicht. Ab untern Schrank!"

Dieser Aufforderung folgend, suchten sie sich den nächsten Schrank, kuschelten sich darunter zusammen und schliefen ein... Die Todesser hatten es sich derweil in der Küche an dem großen runden Tisch bequem gemacht und schmiedeten Pläne für die nahe und etwas weiter entfernte Zukunft. Schließlich hielt ihr 'Anführer' in seinen Gedanken inne und fragte: "Habt ihr das Buch?" "Welches Buch?" "Na das Buch!", verdeutlichte ihr 'Anführer'. "Ach das Buch", die Erkenntnis setzte ein, "Nein, das haben wir nicht!" "Ihr habt es nicht?", hakte der 'Anführer' nach.

"Du hast es nicht?",konterte ein anderer Todesser. "Gegenfragen zählen nicht!" Das Buch war also mal wieder entwischt und lief nun mutterseelenallein in dem verregnetem London umher.

Am nächsten Morgen stieß sich Harry den Kopf an einem Schrank. Wie war der denn dahin gekommen? Von Harrys Aufschrei geweckt, wachten auch Draco und Hermine auf und stießen sich ebenfalls den Kopf. "Warum schlafen wir unter einem Schrank?", fragte Harry. "Ich hab noch nie unter einem Schrank geschlafen", merkte Draco an. "Ich hab mal in einem Schrank geschlafen...", erinnerte Harry sich. "Wie in?" "Na in einem Schrank. Tür auf, ich rein, Tür zu."

Bevor sie weiter über das Schrankdasein philosophieren konnten, ging die Tür auf und einer der Todesser trat ein. "Ihr müsst doch Hunger haben. Das Frühstück steht auf dem Tisch." Erstaunt über diese seltsame Veränderung leisteten sie keinen Widerstand und folgten ihrem Entführer in die Küche. Dort stand ein gedeckter Tisch und drumherum standen sechs Stühle.

Sie setzten sich. Hermine wollte nach ihrem Messer greifen und stellte fest, dass dieses nicht rechts lag. "Was seid denn ihr für Hausfrauen?" Die Todesser deuteten dies als rhetorische Frage und gingen nicht weiter darauf ein. Als das Schweigen immer unangenehmer und aufdringlicher wurde, kam Draco zum nächsten Punkt: "Ich wär ja mal für ne Vorstellungsrunde. Wisst ihr, ihr wisst, wie wir heißen, aber wir wissen nicht, wie ihr heißt und ich meine, es wäre nur gerecht, wenn alle gleich viel wissen."

"Meinetwegen, aber dann muss die auch auspacken!", sagte ein Todesser und zeigte auf Hermine. "Aber ich hab doch gar keinen Koffer dabei..." "Wie dem auch sei. Wie heißt ihr?" Von dieser direkten Frage überrumpelt, gaben sie ihre Identitäten preis. "Ich", begann ein Todesser und zeigte auf sich selbst, "bin Raffael Yaxley." "Der Esel nennt sich immer zuerst", belehrte Hermine naseweis. Harry und Draco kicherten.

"Und der da", Raffael zeigte auf seinen linken Nachbarn, "heißt Evan Rosier." "Solltest du nicht tot sein?" "Höö?", erklang es im Chor. "Wo ist denn die Toilette?", fragte Harry scheinheilig. "Durch die Tür, geradeaus und dann links, du wirst es finden", erklärte Raffael. Harry stand auf und schlängelte aus dem Raum. "Was macht der denn?", erkundigte sich der verblüffte Todesser.

"Ach, das hat er sich von mir abgeguckt. Er windet sich aus der unangenehmen Lage wie eine Schlange", erläuterte der junge Slytherin. "Ach wirklich. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" "Wieso wir sitzen doch noch alle!", ereiferte sich Hermine. "Wir waren noch immer bei der Vorstellung", half Draco dem Gedächtnis der Todesser auf die Sprünge. "Achja, ich bin", nahm der letzte Todesser den Faden wieder auf, "Augustus Rookwood."

Harry hatte durch einen dummen Zufall den letzten Teil der Vorstellungsrunde verpasst und kam nun wieder zurück. "Ihr habt ja die Kalender schon aufgehängt." "Welche Kalender?", fragten die Anwesenden erneut im Chor. "Na die von Snape", erinnerte Harry sie. Die Todesser nickten verstehend und begriffen den Zusammenhang. "Wo du uns gerade darauf aufmerksam machst, wie müssen noch eure Eltern flohen, nicht dass sie sich Sorgen machen!"

Damit war das Frühstück beendet, Harry, Draco und Hermine wurden wieder unter ihren Schrank geschickt, Raffael und Augustus räumten den Tisch ab und Evan suchte den Kamin auf. Er warf ein wenig Flohpulver in den Kamin und steckte den Kopf.

Währenddessen saß die versammelte Weihnachtsgesellschaft an dem riesigen Holztisch in der Küche im Grimmauld Place 12 ebenfalls beim Frühstück. Kreacher hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um den Wünschen der Gäste nach zukommen. Die verschiedenen Gesprächsfetzen flogen aneinander vorbei, bis ein für alle Beteiligten interessantes Thema angeschnitten wurde.

"Warum hast du eigentlich deinen Job in Hogwarts aufgegeben?", wandte sich Lucius Ex-Zaubertranklehrer. "Ach, weißt du Lucius, ich habe mich gefragt: Severus, was würdest du anders machen, wenn du dein Leben noch einmal leben könntest?" "Und was hast du dir geantwortet. "Da habe ich so getan, als hätte ich diese Chance tatsächlich und dachte mir, eine andere Arbeit wäre doch eine angenehme Abwechslung. Man kann seinen Horizont erweitern."

"Und was arbeitest du jetzt?", fragte Regulus. "Im Moment, bin ich glaub ich Arbeitslos." "Oh mein Gott, das ist ja schrecklich", entfuhr es Narcissa ungewollt. "Ich habe nur noch nichts passendes gefunden, ich möchte nicht noch einmal den Fehler meines Lebens begehen." "Du hast also mit deinem vorherigen Leben komplett abgeschlossen?", hakte James nach. "Das ist korrekt!" "Schniefelus ist von uns gegangen", seufzte Sirius theatralisch.

"So kann man das ausdrücken, ich bin ein neuer Mensch." "Wo wir gerade dabei sind, wer ist eigentlich jetzt Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts", erkundigte sich Lily. "Weiß Nicht." "Mr Xenon Mystica", sprang Lucius ein. Damit war ein weitere Frage beantwortet und Snape konnte sich wieder seinem Umfeld zuwenden. "Wo sind denn Draco, Hermine und Harry?", fragte Snape. "Weiß nicht erklang es im Chor. Just in diesem Moment leuchtete das Feuer im Kamin grün auf.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte Evan die Versammelten. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Todesser. "Ich wollte euch nur mitteilen, dass wir die drei Kleinen haben." "Psst", kam es aus dem Hintergrund von Severus Snape. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. "Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren und die Antwort auf die letzte Frage zu ermitteln, da hier ja sonst auch niemand Ahnung hat", rechtfertigte sich Snape und verteilte ein Runde böse Blicke.

"Wir haben Harry, Draco und Hermine!", wiederholte der Todesser seine unausgesprochene Drohung. "Na und?", tat Snape desinteressiert. "Wir bringen sie um!", sprach Evan seine unausgesprochene Drohung aus. "Na und?", machte Snape seinem Desinteresse erneut Ausdruck, schließlich kannte er die Vorgehensweisen der Todesser, da er sie selbst schon eingesetzt hatte. "Na und?!", entrüstete sich Lucius und zeigte sein Unverständnis. Er hatte seine Chance verpasst und war nicht Todesser geworden, ein Tatsache, die Snape gerade entfallen war.

"Ach ihr habt sie!", versuchte Snape doch noch die Kurve zu kriegen. "JA!!", freute sich der Todesser über die doch noch eingetretene Erkenntnis von Seiten Snapes. "Und wenn ihr wollt, dass sie auch das zweite Halbjahr unbeschadet antreten können, sollte unser lieber Zaubertrankprofessor sich mal zu uns begeben und das Buch mitbringen." "Ich bin Arbeitslos", versuchte jetzt auch Snape sich aus der Misere zu winden, schließlich war er Slytherin. Doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen, denn Lucius war wegen mangelnder Todesserkenntnis doch sehr besorgt um seinen Sohn.

"Welches Buch?", kam Lucius zu einem der wichtigen Punkte in der Forderung. "DAS Buch!", antwortete der Todesser. Lucius war am Verzweifeln: "Ja, aber welches Buch?" "Lass mal, ich weiß wovon dieser Widerling spricht", meinte Snape. "Chrmm Chrmm", kam es von Bellatrix, "bitte achte darauf, wer zur Familie gehört und wer nicht, wenn du über die Leute herziehst!" "Gehören sie zur Familie", erkundigte sich Rodolphus bei seiner Frau. "Jaha", kam es wenig gereizt zurück. Rodolphus wich ein klein wenig zurück, um den Sicherheitsabstand einigermaßen zu wahren.

"Wird mich ja ankotzen, verheiratet zu sein", erheiterte sich Sirius. Prompt fing er sich mehrere wütende Blicke ein. "Sirius, ich glaube wir entfremden uns!", stellte James bedauernd fest. "Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir die Streitigkeiten vorerst begraben und Snape sich auf die Socken macht. Ich will nämlich jetzt in aller Ruhe Weihnachten feiern", setzte Lily dem Ganzen ein Ende. So machte Snape, dass er los kam und alle anderen bemühten sich unbeschwert Weihnachten zu feiern. Streit mit Lily Potter wollten sie alle nicht.

* * *

So... das wars für heute^^ Und Weihnachten ist in dieser Story immer noch nicht zu Ende... Da kommt noch einiges xD Wir haben alle 24 Stunden genutzt, die wir zur Verfügung hatten xD

Aber keine Sorge, es ist alles geplant, was passiert, es wird nichts mehr dem Zufall überlassen ;)

So... jetzt aber Schluss!

Merry X-Mas

wünschen euch

Cally&Dolly


End file.
